Place you can call Home?
by Phoenix-il
Summary: Harry Potter abused by his relatives,he begins his fifth year at Hagwarts. Will he tell them? Who will be the person that will help him? And what about Voldemort? AU since ignores the fifth and six books,rated T for child abuse,NO slash
1. The worst summer ever

Hello, this is my first fan fiction.

Harry Potter and the other characters are not mine; they belong to J. K. Rowling.

Sorry for my English, it's not my first language, although I tried to check the spelling.

Enjoy!

This is written without considering the fifth book, so it's AU.

**Chapter 1: The worst summer ever**

Harry Potter was sitting in the cupboard under the stairs and was trying to bandage his swollen and probably broken palm with a piece of cloth. Not a day passed since he'd returned from Hogwarts for summer holidays and the Boy-Who-Lived was already in trouble.

Actually it all begun when he met his relatives at the King's Cross station. Not like previous years, this year he had an escort of fully grownup wizards which threatened his uncle and aunt to treat Harry, or they'll have to answer them, and they expected Harry to send an owl, telling he was O.K. every three days.

Back then Uncle Vernon was frightened of that threat, but on their way back to the Privet Drive he became annoyed. Not only he had to tolerate that 'good for nothing freak' for the whole summer, but to treat him good!? That just was absurd.

"I'll show them…" muttered Vernon Dursley, "NO ONE, but NO ONE threats a Dursley".

Dudley, Harry's cousin, smirked when he heard his father words, but Harry was oblivious, he was staring with a blank look outside the car window, his thoughts were back at the graveyard, where his schoolmate, Cedric Diggory, was murdered, and the most evil wizard was reborn, and all because of him, or at least, that what Harry believed, despite the conversation with Dumbledore, his headmaster, Sirius Black, his godfather and his friends Ron, Hermione and even Ginny, Ron's sister at the end of Harry's forth year. He blamed himself for the events. He was convinced that if he hadn't persist that Cedric should take the TreWizard cup with him, he still would've been alive.

That why Harry didn't hear his uncle's words and didn't pay attention when the car stopped at the driveway, near the No 4 Privet Drive.

He was awaken from his daze by his uncle "Get of the car, boy" said Vernon Dursley, "I don't have the time to waste on you, and I don't want neighbors to see you!"

Slowly Harry got of the car, when he was about to open the trunk to retrieve his belongings, uncle Vernon took him by the collar of his oversized short at shoved him to the house, with the words "Live it there!".

Knowing best not to argue, Harry entered the house, wondering what it all was about.

His uncle entered right after him, once again grabbing him by the collar he drag Harry upstairs to his small room. Vernon pushed Harry against the wall, and held him tight with one hand, with the other he made a search on Harry's clothes and retrieved Harry's wand. Harry begun to panic "Uncle Vernon, what are you doing, give it back to me, it's mine!!" the teenager cried.

Uncle Vernon just smiled evilly. "I don't think you'll need it, you're not allowed to use it outside this madhouse you call a school, anyway!" he said "I'll just keep it with me. And if you try to tell your freak friends I'll burn it."

Harry looked alarmed.

"You are going to learn a lesson, boy!" continued Vernon "That no body to threat me or my family! As a beginning you are not allowed any contact with your friends, except you'll write them every three days saying you are fine, and I'll see these letters before they are delivered! You aren't to go outside, except to weed the garden and mown the lawn, you will do any chore that we think you should do, and they're to be finished by the time I get home from the work otherwise you'll to be punished! Do you understand, boy?"

Harry, not feeling to argue with his uncle answered quietly "Yes uncle Vernon!"

"Right now you are going to collect your remained belongings, and to clean this room, since you're going back to the cupboard! You have half an hour and I want it to shine!" Harry looked in horror at his uncle; he thought that he'll never to see the inside of that cupboard again after he spent there ten years, till he got his Hogwarts letter.

"NOW, MOVE!" Vernon roared "the clock is ticking!" and he thrust Harry to the floor and strode from the room, locking it behind.

A few moments later he came back, bringing a bucket of cold water, and leaving again.

"What about some rag?" Harry yelled at him.

"You have enough of those, use them!" came an answer.

Harry looked around, but couldn't find anything to use as a rag. All his clothes, or rather Dudley's old ones were inside his trunk, which was somewhere downstairs.

Not finding anything to use, but not wanting to mess with his uncle, Harry pulled his short off and drowned it at the bucket.

First off all he opened the loosen floorboard and checked whether he forgot anything there from the previous summer, after that he folded his worn blanket and sheets and put his pillow on top of it, and then he begun washing the floor, every few minutes checking the clock.

As soon as he finished with the cleaning, he saw that there were still ten minutes left for his uncle to return. Harry took that opportunity and lay down on the bare bad. He was very tired from the journey back from Hogwarts and from the cleanings. Not noticing he drifted to sleep. He didn't hear his aunt opening the door and entering the room to check on his work.

The next thing Harry was awaken with a start from a sudden pain across his stomach. Opening his eyes he saw Vernon Dursley with a risen hand with a belt in it, prepared to strike again. His seeker instincts took over and with a speed he rolled over the other end of the bad, standing on his feet ready to confront his uncle.

With a surprisingly speed for a man as big as Vernon Dursley, he made his way towards Harry and grabbed his hand. "Who gave you the right to lay down, you lazy freak?!" Vernon hissed, "I told you to clean the room!"

"I did cleaned it" protested Harry, "I thought I could rest before you came"

"Don't answer me, you insolent peace of shit!" yelled Vernon, "I told you, the room should shine after the filth like you used it for four years, but you couldn't complete that simple task, Petunia was here to check, maybe, you should learn some lesson, so next time you'll obey me!" after he finished his tirade of words, Vernon turned Harry around, pinned him to the wall of the room and began striking him with the belt. At first Harry tried not to scream, but after the fifth strike he couldn't take that anymore.

"Stop, please, uncle, stop!" he begged, while screaming with every another strike.

"Shut up!" Vernon roared, "I don't want to hear a word from you!" and he continued his beatings. After about twenty hits, he finally released the sobbing boy, which fell to the floor. As if not enough, Petunia picked the bucket with the water that were used for the floor and splashed them on the teenager.

"Get up, boy!" commanded uncle Vernon, kicking Harry hard at the stomach, "Take your bedclothes and get down to the hallway, I'll let you settle in your old room, and take a rest, tomorrow you will work!", Harry heard someone snored at those words, and guessing it was Dudley.

Slowly, wincing from the pain, socking wet teenager got up, took his belongings and made his way down to the hallway. He looked around in hope to see his trunk and Hedwig's cage, but saw none. His first thought was to try and run away, but than, another thought came 'I deserved it for killing Cedric, I deserve worse.', it made him stand still near the cupboard entrance and to wait for his uncle, who came a few minutes later.

Vernon opened the cupboard door, and shoved Harry inside.

"Be ready at five thirty tomorrow!" he spat and left, locking the door.

Harry looked around his old "room" from his place on the cupboard floor. He tried to get up, but he couldn't reach his full height due to the low ceiling. 'Boy, was I that short at eleven?' he pondered. The cupboard seems to be really small since his last time in there, especially with the shelves with the paint cans and the cleaners. But his cot wasn't there. He took of his wet jeans and hanged them on the nail that was stuck in the wall, than spread his bedclothes on the floor, and lay dawn wrapping himself tight in the old blanket, while, looking for a position that won't heart his sore body.

The sleep came immediately as he was very tired, but as soon as he drifted to sleep he heard high spine-tingling and really creepy voice 'Kill the spare!' and saw Cedric's body fell with eyes wide open. Then the picture changed, he and Voldemort in the middle of the Death Eater circle, wands connected, and Priory Incantatem performed, he saw Cedric's echo coming from the wand "You killed me Harry, it's all your fault" then his parents appeared "If it not because of you, we'd still be alive!" and then again 'Kill the spare!'.

Harry tossed in his bedclothes, and muttering 'No, No, mom, dad, Cedric, NOOOOOO!'

He sat in his 'bed' with a start, bumping his head on a shelf, and breathing heavily. Harry realized that the last word he actually screamed. He listened to hear his uncle coming down and yelling at him, and wasn't disappointed, after a few minutes his cupboard door burst open and a very angry Vernon Dursley was at the entrance.

"What that nose that you are making?" demanded uncle Vernon, "We have work to attend to tomorrow not like you, you lazy freak"

"Sorry," mumbled Harry.

"Right you are!" answered Vernon, "One more little nose from you and you'll really be sorry". With that he kicked his nephew hard with his beefy leg and left, locking the cupboard again. The rest of the night was sleepless, for The Boy Who Leaved, at least.

He didn't know how long he lay there, staring at the other side of the stairs, but a laud thud on the cupboard door started him.

"Get up," he heard his aunt's voice, "Don't make me wake your uncle!"

Harry realized that it must be 5:30 already. He sat up, his hall body sore from yesterday beating. "I'm up" he mumbled.

He put on his still wet jeans and exited from the cupboard. He went to the bathroom to take care of the morning need, and than entered the kitchen.

"What's that?" his aunt asked, looking at him, "Where is your shirt, you little pervert!"

"I used it to wash the floor yesterday, as uncle Vernon told me and the other shirts in my trunk" Harry answered quietly, blushing.

"Start with the breakfast" Petunia ordered, "It should be ready by six fifteen, and I'll talk to your uncle about your appearance, when he is up."

Harry didn't like the sound of that, he was truly afraid. His uncle behavior yesterday was new, sure, he yelled on him a lot, and sometimes he smacked him on the back of his head, and he ignored when Dudley and his gang were beating him, but he never done it by himself.

At six fifteen the breakfast was ready, and exactly at his time Vernon Dursley entered the kitchen, fully dressed for the work.

"Why is the boy shirtless?" He demanded after he spotted Harry.

"Claims his shirts in the trunk" answered Petunia. "And he used the one he was wearing yesterday to clean the floor with, as YOU told him"

"Is it so, boy" Vernon Dursley stood up from the table, and strode over Harry, who instinctively backed. "You are wasting the clothes we paid for, to wash the dirty floor?!"

"But… but…" Harry stuttered.

"I don't want to hear you!" roared Vernon, he strode from the kitchen, only to return a few seconds later with Dudley's Smelting stick. "You know that you should be punished for ruining that shirt?" He asked with a sneer. He grabbed Harry's wrist and pooled him toward the table, pinning his hand hard on the surface. And than to the boy's horror he raised the stick and it landed with hall it force on his palm. Harry screamed, few more blows and than he blacken out, since the pain was unbearable.

He woke up later in his cupboard, remembering what happened, he sat up and tried to move his right palm, he gasped, since the slightest movement caused him a lot of pain. That how the "Boy Who Lived", the famous Harry Potter ended in the cupboard under the stairs with swollen and probably broken fingers.

He looked around and saw a sheet of paper, and a shirt.

'This is your list of chores' was written with Petunias tidy writing. He looked on the list; there were a lot of chores. Silently he put the shirt on himself, and went off the cupboard to begin his work. By the middle of the day he was exhausted, his palm was killing him, now he was sure that at least one of the fingers was broken, he hadn't eaten since yesterday's sweets on the Hogwarts Express, he was hungry, but didn't dare to ask his aunt. To his surprise he realized that while he worked, he didn't think about Cedric and the graveyard, it made him work harder, forgetting about the exhaustion, the pain and the hunger.

By the time Vernon came back from work, Harry actually managed to finish his work, and was working on the dinner. "Did you finish all you're chores?" asked Vernon.

"Yes, uncle" answered Harry. Vernon looked at Petunia, who nodded in confirmation.

"Good boy!" said Vernon sneering, "Keep up and you might get something to eat in a day or two!"

Harry swallowed, felling once again his stomach growl with hunger. He turned to the stove to continue the cooking. As the dinner was over, and Harry cleaned the table and the dishes, he was given a plastic cup of water from the tap. He drank it fast, since he was really thirsty. Than he was released for the night, just to be locked in the cupboard.

The next day was pretty the same: waking up, making the breakfast, the chores, lunch and the dinner. After the dinner he was excused from the cleaning and was ordered by his uncle to go to the living room. Vernon showed him to the coffee table where a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink were placed.

"You're going to write to those freaks," explained Vernon "telling them that you're O.K.".

Harry took the quill and tried to write whatever his uncle was dictating to him. His handwriting was unreadable since he was having a grate difficulty to write with his damaged right hand. Harry hoped that when his friends see the letter they'll realize that something wrong, but Vernon outsmarted him, and made him write that he is sorry for the terrible handwriting, but he hurt his hand when he tripped on the stairs.

When the letter was finished, Vernon brought Hedwig's cage. "Sand you're ruddy owl with the letter" ordered Vernon.

"What if I don't" snapped Harry, "Then they'll come to get me!"

Vernon put his hand inside his pocket and pulled out Harry's wand, he brought it over the fireplace. "What where you saying?" he asked maliciously.

"No, uncle, I'm sorry, I'll send Hedwig" pleaded Harry, when he saw his uncle intentions.

"Good boy!" stated Vernon, and patted Harry painfully on the head. "But you should be punished for you're little outburst, aren't you, boy?"

Harry flinched at the touch, but said nothing. "Answer me boy!" demanded Vernon, slumming his fist on the coffee table, and startling the teenager.

"Yes, uncle" answered Harry quietly, looking down, at his hands.

"Now, send the damn letter!"

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Take it to Sirius and Remus, please" he said in a sad voice, and Hedwig was gone.

That evening the Boy Who Lived was beaten once again with the belt on his bare back.

The summer went by, in the middle of it he got a letter from Dumbeledore saying that because of Voldemorts arising it's not safe for him to leave his relatives house, his friend's were not allowed to write to him in case there letters will be intercepted, and since he wrote that he was O.K. there is no need for him to send his letter every third day. That he shouldn't worry, there always be someone to watch the house, in case of a danger. The letter said that on the September, first, he is expected on the platform 9 and ¾, at the Hogwarts Express. His school supplies will arrive by owl post close to the end of the summer.

Harry felt really miserable, he saw no chance for him to be rescued from his relatives before the school starts, but a small voice inside him said that he deserved it since 'he is a murderer, and it's his fault that Voldemort was back'.

'It's for the better,' he though, 'they shouldn't know about my situation, that I'm showing weakness, when I'm suppose to be the strong one, and they'll be safe'.

Vernon Dursley was satisfied with the situation, he locked Hedwig in her cage and took her away, threatening his nephew now and than that he'll twist her neck if he wouldn't behave.

By July 31st, Harry Potter's fifteenth birthday, the boy was barely recognizable. He lost a lot of weight, since he got a food only every third day and it was just two pieces of dry bread and a cup of water. He had black circles under his eyes due to lack of sleep. He was afraid to wake his uncle with his screams so he put some cloth in his mouth every night to quiet the shouting. He was sleeping just a few hours every night, but staying awake after the usual nightmare. On his back he had a lot of ugly welts, some really fresh and some old from the beating he got from his uncle and now he could barely move his right hand, since it became worth and got some purple color. His clothes were dirty, since he wore the same ones from the first day of the summer and he, himself needed a good bath.

His birthday came, that was suppose to be one of the happiest days of a teenagers life, but for Harry Potter, this year birthday was the worst, he was given a lot of chores to do, when he couldn't finish them by the time his uncle got home he received severe beating, which left him bloodied and barely conscious. The saddest thing was that he received no letters from his friends. He knew it wasn't their fault, but he was upset anyway.

August came to the end, tomorrow will be September the first, and the beginning of the new, school year.

The next day Harry was up really early, he was so exhausted last night from the hard work and his 'last lesson' that he fell asleep and slept through the night without nightmares, although he was sure that he was probably unconscious part of the night.

At five thirty he was once again out of his cupboard to cook breakfast. This time he was allowed a piece of bacon along with his bred and a cup of light tea.

"Eat and be grateful" spat Petunia, "And if you tell somebody at your freak school about your summer Vernon will make sure you'd regret it, since your owl is staying here to assure your silence!".

"Please, sir" pleaded Harry, "Let me take Hedwig with me, I won't tell anyone". Over the summer Harry learned the hard way to be very polite to Vernon, and to address him as 'sir' and 'ma'am' to his aunt.

He was slapped hard on his cheek. "No! That ruddy owl stays here!" stated Vernon, "As all I care you can say it died!".

Harry only nodded "Yes, sir".

Vernon Dursley took his nephew to the King's Cross train station and left him there. "Remember your lessons!" was his uncle last words before he drove away, living Harry on his own first time this summer.


	2. On the board and the first suspicions

The second chapter is up, Enjoy! R&R

**Chapter 2: On the board and the first suspicions**

Harry made his way toward the platforms 9 and 10, where the entrance to the platform 9 and ¾ was placed. He was receiving strange looks from the passing crowd. He even heard some whispering behind his back like 'The poor kid, might be homeless'. Trying to ignore the looks and the whispers he hurried towards the barrier, and ran through. Harry found himself on the platform 9 and ¾, where the Hogwarts Express already stood. He checked the watch on the platform, and was glad that it was only 10 o'clock, which meant that he had at least half an hour before the platform would fill with the students and their parents.

Harry boarded the train, with a real difficult he pulled his trunk up, since the damaged right hand and found a compartment at the end of the train, than he took his school uniform from the trunk and went to the bathroom to change. He didn't want his friends to see him in those dirty clothes.

When he looked at himself at the bathroom mirror, he gasped with horror, 'No wonder people thought I'm some homeless, I look terrible' he thought to himself. Before changing, he washed his face and tried to flatten his hair. It was his first time he saw himself at the mirror. 'I'm looking like some refugee at some country in Africa that the muggle news were showing' Harry thought. Harry threw his dirty clothes to the garbage and put his uniform, which suddenly was huge on him, since he lost a lot of weight, and then he made his way back to the compartment. Back there he took his wand from his trunk and flipped through his Charms books, finding a Glamorous charm, he cast it upon himself. 'Now no one will find out what a loser you are' he told to himself. He went back to the bathroom and looked at his work, he was satisfied, now he looked like the Harry his friends were used to, although a little pale.

He sat down in the compartment and leaned on the window glass drifting to sleep, the charm and the physical effort to pull his trunk drained him. He hadn't heard the door slid open and his two best friends entered the compartment, very exited to see him at last.

"O, Harry!" yelled Ron Weasley and landed on the seat near Harry "Wake up sleepy head!"

With a yell 'NOO' Harry woke up and backed toward the window, trying to shrink himself us much as possible.

"What's up with you?" questioned Ron.

Harry, finally wide awake, realized what he just did, went all red, "Sorry, you just startled me" he mumbled.

"Well, it's good to see you!" stated Ron and threw his hand around his friend shoulders, at that Harry flinched, but Ron was oblivious.

Hermione, on the other hand noticed Harry's behavior. "Is everything alright with you, Harry?" she asked gently.

"Yea, I'm fine" was his answer.

"How was your summer, after the last year events?" she pushed further.

"Fine, I guess" Harry shrugged, "but I really missed you guys, and Sirius too, how was your summer?" Harry tried to transfer all the attention toward his friends.

"We actually had a grate time, it's a pity you weren't there," said Ron, "Hermione came over, we, and the twins went to the Diagon Alley, they bought me new dress robes, although I still wonder where did they found the money for them…" trailed Ron.

Harry blushed; he knew the source of this money, since it was him who gave his TriWizard prize, one thousand Galleons to Fred and George.

"We missed you too, Harry," said Hermione, "I really wanted to write you a letter, but Dumbledore said it wasn't safe" she apologized.

"By the way, mate" suddenly remembered Ron, "Happy Late Birthday" and he gave Harry a wrapped package.

"Here you go, Harry" Hermione handed him another one, "Happy Birthday!"

Harry smiled; it was his first smile since the Third Task, although the smile didn't reached his eyes.

"Thanks guys, you shouldn't have to" he said quietly.

"Of cores we do!" stated Ron, "Now open your presents".

Harry took Ron's present and begun unwrapping it; it was difficult because of his damaged hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?" noticed Hermione.

"O, I tripped over the stairs," Harry gave her the excuse his uncle made him use in his letters to Sirius. He looked at his hand, the Glamorous Charm worked perfectly, the hand looked normal, without the purplish color it became over the summer.

"You should see madam Pomfrey," said Ron, "or you'd have a problems with the Quidditch …"

"Yea, you probably right, I'll see her after the feast" said Harry.

Ron helped Harry with the wrapping paper. From Ron Harry received a pile of chocolate frogs and a poster of Ron's favorite Quidditch team the "Chadley Canons" with their original autographs.

"Dad's a friend with the new head of the department of Magical Sport, Joshua Goldman" said Ron proudly, "And he knows the seeker of Chadley Canons, so we went to their game at the beginning of the summer, and received their autographed poster, I got one too."

"Thanks mate" said Harry.

From Hermione he received a book "To become an Auror – first step".

"Whoa, thanks a lot Hermione. That can be really useful." thanked Harry.

"Well, I thought that after the last year…" and than he saw Harry's grimaced face, "Sorry, Harry" she apologized.

"No, it's fine, I just don't like to think about it…" said Harry. After that there was an awkward silence, which was broke when someone knocked on the door of the compartment. Ron pushed it open, and Ginny, his little sister came in.

"Hi guys," she said "Can I seat with you? I just had a fight with Michael Corner"

"Sure," said Hermione, "Come in" she moved towards the window to make her a place.

"What did he do to you?" demanded Ron, "If he heart you, I'm going to kill him!"

"O, relax Ron," said Ginny, "It's nothing I can't handle by myself, just for you to be happy, I broke up with him."

"Good!" was Ron's answer, "I always knew he wasn't good for you!" At that Hermione rolled her eyes.

"O, by the way, Happy Late Birthday, Harry" Ginny said, noticing him. She reached inside her jeans pocket and pulled out a small box, and handed it to Harry. "I hope you'll like it", she began to blush.

"Um, thanks Ginny" said Harry; when he looked at her he felt his ears became red as Ron's hair. Inside was a simple silver chain with an emerald stone.

"I found it at the Diagon Alley, it's not much, but I think it's suites your eyes" said Ginny.

"I think it nice!" stated Harry, blushing. He smiled his first true smile, and put the chain on his neck, struggling with the lock, but despite the pain in his hand, he finally managed to lock it.

After about half an hour Fred and George came in. "Hello everybody!" they declared in unison. "Happy Late Birthday, Harry", they throw a package towards him, inside were a lot of various candies. "It's our prototypes…" started Fred, "Thanks to our investor…" finished George winking at Harry, "See you around, kiddies!" with that they left.

"I'd like to know who is their investor, they were working on those tricks whole summer," said Ron to particularly no body.

In the middle of the day the compartment door slid open again, that time it was Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabe and Goil.

"Isn't it Potty, mudblood, Weasel and a baby Weasel?"

"What do you want, ferret boy?" Ron demanded.

"O, nothing, just came here to warn Potter, that he should watch himself this year!"

Harry, who was really sick from the torments from his uncle over the summer, wasn't happy to hear Draco taunt him too, so without spare words he got up, walked over Malfoy and punched him in his face. "Get out of here!" he hissed in a dangerous voice. Malfoy fell over Crabe, who tripped over the entrance of the compartment and they both were on the train floor.

"What's wrong with you, Potter?" Malfoy was astonished, "You'll pay for it!" and he left gripping his bloodied nose.

"Why did you do it, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I think it was bloody brilliant, mate" grinned Ron.

"Ronald Weasley!" shouted Hermione, sounding a lot like his mother, Molly.

But Harry didn't hear them, suddenly filling dizzy, from the punch, he tried to grab the table in the compartment to steady himself, but missed it, he fell and bumped his head on the sharp edge of the table.

"Harry!" shrieked suddenly Hermione, noticing him. Everybody else turned to see what happened to their friend, when they saw him they bent toward him.

"Harry, wake up mate," Ron called Harry. A couple of seconds passed, till Harry finally opened his eyes.

"What's happened?" asked Ron in a worried voice.

"I don't know," said Harry, "I suddenly felt dizzy; I guess I stood up really fast." He rubbed the back of his head, wincing from a pain he felt when he touched it and there was something wet and sticky. He brought his hand to his face and saw a blood on his fingers.

"O, really grate" he muttered. Hermione conjured clean gauze to absorb the blood and a small pack with ice to reduce the swelling.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry thanked her. "I think I'm going to lie down for a while, I don't fell well."

"No, you're not!" protested Ginny, "You just bumped your head, you mustn't fall asleep, you may have concussion!"

The rest of the trip was without incidents. Hermione, Ginny and Ron occupied Harry with various activities to prevent him to fall asleep. They played Wizard Chess, Exploding Snap, and other silly games, till they heard an announcement that they'll be at Hogsmeade station in about ten minutes. The girls left to change. When they came in Harry saw a shining badge on Hermione's robes.

"What's that?" he asked.

"O, I was made a prefect" Hermione said proudly. "And Ron is the other one."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry turned to Ron.

"Sorry, I forgot" shrugged Ron. "Anyway, Fred and George made me hard time when they found out." Harry could see that although not showing it, Ron was very proud of himself. Harry felt a little jealous. 'Why didn't I get that badge?' a nasty voice said inside his head, 'I deserve it more, after everything I'd done!".

But then another voice interfered 'But you don't deserve it, and you know it! You are nothing than a murderer! A freak! You don't deserve to be a prefect, you deserve to be beaten up, like you got this summer. You even can't be glad for your best friend!" and this voice was much stronger than the first, it had a frightened resemblance to Vernon Dursley's and it made Harry feel really guilty.

Finally, the train pulled to the Hogsmead station. The trio plus Ginny went towards the horseless carriages. This time, though, Harry noticed that there were some kind of creepy looking winged horses.

"What do you reckon they are?" asked Harry his friends, pointing towards the horses.

"What are you talking about?" asked puzzled Ron.

"Those horses, don't you see?" Harry was getting angry.

"Sorry, mate, I think you bumped your head harder than we thought, there is no one."

Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny, but they had the same puzzled look as Ron.

"I sink you should go to madam Pomfrey right now," advised Hermione, "Head injuries could be a serious thing."

"Yea, right, now I'm crazy!" shouted Harry; a few people looked at him. "What are you looking at!" he snapped.

He heard some whispers when he marched toward the carriages, Blaze Zabini, fifth year Slytherin stated in a pretty laud voice, "I think Potter finally lost it!" Around him Harry heard laughs. He was really pissed off. He climbed to the first carriage he saw.

"Well, I don't think you are crazy," he heard someone speak, he looked at the person and saw Neville Longbottom, his roommate.

"Those are Thestrals," explained Neville, "You can see them only if you watched someone die, my Granny told me about them in my second year, I can see them too."

"Who did you see die?" asked Harry, now really interested, he now understood why he could see them.

"It was my uncle, we were sitting at a dinner and suddenly he just dropped dead, I was seven." Neville said quietly, "The Healers told us it was heart attack, I think."

"I'm sorry" said Harry, filling awkward.

"Don't be" smiled Neville, "It was a long time ago, and I didn't like him anyway. So how where you been lately, after the last year, you know."

"Fine," was Harry's only reply. Neville dropped the subject. "I'm glad to know that I'm not crazy. Thanks Neville."

"Anytime, Harry" laughed Neville. The rest of the trip to the castle was made in silence.

When Harry get into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, Ron and Hermione sat beside him.

"Those were Thestrals, by the way" said Harry flatly, "You should read about them Hermione, before you accuse your friends about being crazy!"

"Harry, I didn't…" began Hermione.

"Just drop it, O.K." Harry turned toward the staff table.

Hermione nodded toward Harry, and mouthed to Ron while Harry wasn't looking, "Something wrong with him!" Ron agreed.

As Harry turned to look to the staff table his gaze fell on something black, he looked up and saw a fury face of his Potions Professor, Severus Snape.

"Detention. Tomorrow at seven o'clock, Potter!"

"What for?" exclaimed Harry.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, for back talking." Said Snape, when he turned to leave, he added "For fighting at the train!"

"Damn Malfoy!" Harry cursed.

"Another ten points for cursing" Snape's voice reached his ears.

After everybody was sited, the Sorting ceremony was announced. Ron complained that it was too long, Hermione tried to silence him, and Harry just glared to space.

When the sorting had been over, the feast began. Ron immediately filled his plate and begun stuffing himself. Hermione looked disgusted. Harry just looked at all the food, the smell of it made him a little nauseous.

"Harry, you should eat something" said Hermione, when she noticed that he wasn't eating.

"I'm just not hungry" said Harry.

"But you didn't eat probably since the morning, how can you not be hungry?" pushed Hermione.

"I just don't" answered Harry, his tamper rising. Truth be told, his body adjusted itself to eat every three days, and this morning he already ate.

"Harry, common," Ron joined, "Try this pudding, it's great, and it's your favorite".

"Fine!" he took a piece of the pudding and stuffed it in his mouth, "Satisfied now?" he said with his mouth full.

As he swallowed he felt pain in his stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick!" he said and then threw up right in the Grate Hall with everybody, including the teachers watching him.

"O, Harry," cried Hermione "It must be the head injury, you should go to the hospital wing right now."

As on cue, madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, who was sitting at the stuff table, ran towards Harry and demanded to know what's happened. Hermione told her the events of the train ride, dropping the part where Harry punched Draco Malfoy.

"Mister Potter, you're coming with me to the Hospital Wing that instant!" said the nurse, leaving no place for argument. "Head injuries are no jokes."

"And you should look at his hand" added Ron, "We need him healthy when the Quidditch starts."

"And what's wrong with his hand, Mister Weasley?" inquired Madam Pomfrey.

"He said he hurt it a few days ago" said Ron.

"Very well, come along, Potter!" Madam Pomfrey waited for Harry to get up and then followed him to the hospital wing.

As soon as they arrived, Harry was ordered to the infirmary bed; Madam Pomfrey ran a test on his head and treated the wound, than she attended his right hand.

"You told Mr. Weasley that you damaged it a few days ago?" the nurse asked.

"Yea, I tripped over the stairs, I thought it will heal by itself, guess I was wrong," repeated Harry his cover story.

She ran her wand on his palm. She didn't like what she found.

"Are you sure it's a few day injury?" she eyed him suspiciously.

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the bed, "Yes, ma'am" he lied.

"Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey said sternly, "I'm a nurse for a long time, and I'm positively sure that what you have there it's a two month old comminuted fracture (A/N fracture in which the bone is splintered or crushed) of two of your fingers with some complications. Now, I would like to know why didn't you asked for medical attention and what charm did you use to hide the signs of the injury."

Harry began to panic, "Could you just heal it?" he asked the nurse, "Please…"

Madam Pomfrey went to her office and brought two potions. She waved her wand over his hand and gave the potions to Harry.

"Fine, Mr. Potter, I want you to drink those potions, one is for your head and the second for the hand. I would like you to stay here for the night and to ran a general health check on you."

"Why?" Harry got scared, "I'm perfectly fine, I don't need a check up!" His breathing fastened and he began to sweat. He thought about Hedwig and what his uncle might do to her if anybody find out.

Madam Pomfrey knew something was wrong, she worked as a school nurse long enough to know that Harry Potter was hiding something. His head injury was barely a scratch, it couldn't be the reason for the vomiting in the Great Hall and than Miss Granger said he fainted on the train, and of course the hand. He couldn't had such injuries just from tripping the stairs, it looked as if something heavy fell on it or someone intentionally crushed it. She got suspicious when he got nervous about the check up. After four years of treating Harry Potter, she knew he was stubborn, he could delay as much as possible his visit to the infirmary when injured or sick and hated to stay for a long time, but when finally there he never refused to the check up. His behavior today was definitely strange, and she intended to figure out what's wrong with her patient.

"I'm going to bring you the pajamas, Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey, "Drink the potions; take off your robes and shirt for me to check you."

Harry's mind worked fast, he drank the potions, feeling better, and as soon as the nurse turned her back to him and went for his pajamas he sprinted as fast as he could from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey ran back as she heard the infirmary door slammed shut. She just cursed to herself. She decided to talk to Prof. McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house to watch Mr. Potter.


	3. First day troubles

The third chapter is up, Enjoy! R&R

**Chapter 3: First day troubles **

Harry ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower. When he got to the Fat Lady he realized that he didn't know the password, and going to Prof. McGonagall wasn't the best choice after his runaway from the Hospital Wing. The time was after curfew, so sitting outside the common room and waiting for someone like Filch or Snape to catch him wasn't in Harry's intentions.

'Dobby!" he whispered to the space. The house elf appeared from the thin air.

"Dobby happy to see the Grate Harry Potter, sir" squeaked an excited elf.

"Shh, I'm glad to see you too, Dobby," said Harry "could you do me a favor?"

"Everything for Harry Potter, sir"

"Thanks, Dobby, could you enter to the Gryffindor tower and ask someone to open the door? I don't know the password," asked Harry.

With a POP Dobby was gone, a few seconds later the painting was open and Ginny was at the entrance.

"Madam Pomfrey let you out?" She asked as they made their way to the common room.

"No, I ran away." shrugged Harry as a matter of fact.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" demanded Ginny, her hands on her hips and sounding like Mrs. Weasley.

"Come on, Ginny, you know how she is, nothing was wrong with me, she gave me some potions that made me better, why do I need to stay over night, I'm going to bed. Good night!" With that he made his way to the boy's dormitory. Ginny made her way to her room.

He was glad that his roommates were already asleep, even Ron. Harry took clean pajamas from his trunk and made his way to the shower, locking the door behind.

He took off his uniform, and undone the charm, than went straight to the shower, avoiding the mirrors.

The warm water had a soothing effect on his sore body, he spend there almost an hour, cleaning himself. When finally done, he put back the charm, wore his pajamas and climbed to his four poster bed.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_He was in his cupboard under the stairs; his uncle locked him again, after beating him for something minor. Suddenly a door burst open, there stood his father, his face ghostly white, and looked sternly at Harry._

"_You are a disgrace to Potter family! You murdered your mother, me and Cedric. It's a good thing that your uncle finally decided to educate you!" said the ghost of James Potter. The door was locked again, just to be open a few seconds later to show Cedric Diggory._

"_I trusted you, Harry. I thought you were my friend," said Cedric, "You said it's a Hogwarts victory, but you lied! You wanted to win. You lied to me and then you got killed! You are nothing but a murderer!"_

_Then his mother appeared "Harry, I even can't call you Potter anymore, it will be an insult to James!" said Lily Potter with disappointed voice, "I'm ashamed to call you a son of mine, you are nothing but a freak!"_

_The picture then changed, he was in the graveyard, he saw Voldemort with red eyes, pointing his wand at him, "It's time for you to join your parents," hissed Voldemort, "but first you'll get punished!" Harry saw his uncle stepping from behind of Voldemort with a belt in his hand, and started to beat Harry, than Voldemort raised his wand and yelled "Avada Cadavra!" Harry saw the green light and felt a horrible pain in his scar._

He felt someone touching and shaking him, still not fully awake he backed as far as possible, clutching his forehead where the scar is. His face streaked with tears. He sat there muttering 'I am sorry, mom, dad… I'm sorry… No, please, no…"

"Harry, wake up, mate, you are having a nightmare!" called Ron. It was him who was trying to wake Harry.

Finally Harry opened his eyes, evaluating his surroundings, his breathing became more even. "I'm sorry to wake you," he said to the four boys whom gathered around his bed.

"Was it a dream like last summer?" asked Ron, Harry shook his head, "No, I think it was just a nightmare, nothing new really…"

"What do you mean nothing new?" inquired Ron. Harry caught his tongue slip. "Hr… I mean… I had a few over the summer, after… you know… but I'm fine now… I think it was today's excitement… won't happen anymore…" he said, looking at his friends.

"Right, hope you'll be fine," said Dean Thomas and fell asleep as soon as he was in his bed. Seamus Finnegan and Neville left too, but Ron stayed.

"Are you alright, mate?" asked Ron, "maybe you should talk to somebody about your nightmares, maybe even Snuffles; you know he'd like to help you…"

"No, I'm fine; I don't want to bother him. Remember, he got a job to do from Dumbledore… I think we should go to sleep… I bet it would be Snape first thing…" said Harry, faking a yawn.

As soon as Harry was sure that Ron fell asleep too, he got up and went to the common room, placing himself in front of the fire with a book Hermione gave him.

At six thirty he went back to his dorm to get ready for the new day.

At seven thirty Ron dragged Harry towards the Great Hall insisting he should eat something. When they got there, they saw Hermione, already eating her breakfast, so they sat beside her; Ron immediately filled his plate. Harry decided to eat something too. He acknowledged that he won't last without food and he couldn't allow another accident like yesterday, for Hedwig sake. So he took a little porridge, knowing he couldn't digest anything harder.

He ate a few table spoons of the worm porridge, immediately feeling fool. Harry promised himself to eat something at the dinner to.

When the breakfast was over, Professor McGonagall came with the timetables.

"Potter, why did you ran away from the hospital wing, yesterday?" she asked Harry. "Madam Pomfrey is very angry, right now, and I'm too!"

Harry just shrugged her off, "I was feeling better… honestly Professor…" he added when he saw her look.

"You better apologize to her!" said Prof. McGonagall.

"Fine, Professor," promised Harry. She gave him another calculating look, handed the Trio their timetables and left, shaking her head, and muttering something that sounds like 'The teenagers those days…'

"You ran away from Pomfrey?" asked amused Ron, "You better watch yourself now, mate, she will probably tie you the next time you step to the Hospital Wing."

"What do you mean you ran away?" demanded Hermione.

"Oy, Hermione, not you too…" groaned Harry, "I'd already been yelled by Ginny and McGonagall…"

"Boys" muttered Hermione. Ron and Harry imitating her mouthed "Women!" to her and laughed at Hermione's irritated face.

They looked at their timetables, Ron and Harry groaned in unison. Double Potions with Slytherins was the first lesson.

After they grabbed their books, the Trio made their way to the dungeons.

The Slytherins were already there. A few minutes later came Snape and let them all in. While entering, Malfoy purposely bumped into Harry on his way inside, Harry involuntary winced.

"Are you O.K., Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine!" dismissed Harry, "the ferret just bumped to hard onto me."

They made their way to the tables and settled down.

"Silence!" roared Snape, "It's your O.W.Ls year, so there won't be any childish games and no interferences. Some of you, dunderheads luckily won't be here next year, since I accept to my N.E.W.T class only students with Outstanding on their O.W.L." and he sent a pointed look to Harry and Neville. Noticing this Draco smirked.

"I bet Ferret Senior will pay Snape to accept his precious son next year, the slime ball!" muttered Ron. Harry snored, "Ferret Senior? Good one Ron!"

"Potter, Weasley, 10 points from each for talking!" threw Snape at Ron and Harry, then he waved his wand and directions appeared on the board.

"Today we are going to brew a Fever Reducing Potion, I will test them and the perfect ones will be given to Madam Pomfrey. You may begin, and NO TALKING."

Harry was pared with Neville, while Hermione worked with Ron. He walked to the cupboard to gather the ingredients, when he reached the cupboard he suddenly felt trapped, his breathing became uneven, and he began to sweat. The worst thing was that he just froze and couldn't move.

"Move, Potter!" he heard someone's voice. He was shoved brutally; he lost his balance and fell. Recovering from the sudden panic attack he noticed it was Blaze Zabini who made him fall. He got up, strode towards his offender and overturned the boy's cauldron on his head. Zabini stood dumbstruck, his cauldron contents dripping from his head and face to the floor. There was a grave silence in the class; everybody was looking between the wet Zabini, shaking with anger Potter and furious Snape, who made his way toward the two mentioned students.

"POTTER, GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" he roared, "100 points of Gryffindor, and a week of detentions!" Snape grabbed Harry by his robes and literally threw him out of the classroom.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor tower; he was wondering what happened today, both the sudden fear from the potions cupboard and the incident with Zabini. He felt ashamed of himself, but for a few seconds, back there, in the classroom, he felt good when he could get back on the Slytherin.

Harry climbed into his bed and fell asleep; he woke up, a few hours later, and noticed that he missed Charms and Herbology and it was a lunch time. He wasn't hungry. Harry suddenly realized that he hadn't done his summer assignments, so he took his books down to the common room and set to work, wishing to finish at least the essay for Transfiguration, which was his next class.

With his work poorly done, since he had only half an hour, he arrived to the Transfiguration class. Ron and Hermione were already there, discussing something between them. When they noticed him, they stopped their conversation and greeted him.

"Bloody howl, mate" exclaimed Ron, "What happed to you lately? Where were you, anyway? You missed Charms and Herbology!"

"Nothing happened, Ron" said Harry, irritated "Zabini deserved it for pushing me, and I was tired so I fell asleep."

"Snape gave you a zero for your summer assignment; he informed the whole class about it. He said you shouldn't bother to do it at all, he won't accept it" added Hermione, "Flitwick and Sprout said they expect it tomorrow, before breakfast." Harry nodded "It won't be a problem" he gave his friend a false smile.

He knew he was going to spend another sleepless night to complete the whole summer work, and with the detention with Snape tonight he'll start doing them minimum at ten o'clock.

The bell rang and McGonagall entered the class. She as well gave the beginning of the year speech, warned them that it their O.W.Ls year and she won't accept to her N.W.E.T. class anyone with less than Exceed Expectation.

She began her lesson with practicing the spells they were supposed to learn their theory over the summer. Harry of course failed miserably.

"Mr. Potter had you once opened your book over the summer?" she asked.

Harry lowered his head; "I wrote the essay, Professor" he defended himself. She scanned his essay, "It seems you wrote it at the last minute."

"I hadn't have time," protested Harry.

"May I ask you, what, exactly, were you doing, the whole summer, Mr. Potter?" she continued her berating, not noticing how distressed the teenager became, "you hadn't had to work to support yourself, which left you enough time for your studies."

Harry didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell her that he indeed had to work, to work for his survival. That all his possessions where locked from the day of his arrival. He stared at his hands, head down.

"Nothing, Professor," he finally managed to say, "I did nothing the whole summer, I'm sorry."

"And you should be, Mr. Potter," continued McGonagall, "but, I'll give you an opportunity to improve your summer work, you have a week to work on it. I will test you here, next Saturday at five o'clock. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, Professor," mumbled Harry.

The rest of the lesson Harry stayed silent, doing his work. Ron was sending him pitiful glares. Harry ignored him.

As the lesson was over, Hermione came over. "O, Harry, why didn't you do your homework?" she asked, "It was your relatives, isn't it?"

Harry looked at her, "No, Hermione, it wasn't them!" he said, too fast.

Hermione didn't believe him. She knew something was wrong with her friend. Ron sensed it too, after all he was a brilliant chess player to notice small things, when he wanted; but they both knew their friend was stubborn, and decided not to push it anymore, till Harry was ready to talk to them.

"I'll help you," Hermione promised.

"Thanks, I'll need it, with the detentions and all…" smiled Harry.

Truth be told, Minerva McGonagall was worried about Harry Potter. She knew from the school nurse about his strange injury and the fainting on the train. From Severus she knew about his sudden violence towards Malfoy and Zabini, and now, his undone homework. He always did his homework. They weren't perfect like Hermione's, but they were pretty decent. Although his every day homework was better then his summer work. She knew Harry as an average student, although she suspected that something was holding him back to show his full potential. After all, he managed to produce a corporeal Patronus at the age of thirteen and to win the Triwizard Tournament in his forth year.

Something was definitely wrong. She decided to watch her student closely.

Severus Snape sat in his office and graded summer work. He was frowning and cursing those dunderheads who couldn't write a decent essay to save their lives. His mind drifted to his first lesson of the term, and to a specific Gryffindor.

How he hated this arrogant and spoiled brat, who was a spitting image of his more arrogant father, James Potter.

But something was disturbing his mind. A small voice in his head told him something was wrong with the Potter brat. He noticed the boy's sudden freezing in front of the cupboard. If thinking of it, he never came to the cupboard to retrieve ingredients. It always was Granger or Weasley. This time he had no choice. Well, who in his right mind will let Longbottom to collect them, the boy can't distinguish beetle eyes from frog's legs! And then the fights. He hated to admit, even to himself, but Potter never was the one to start a fight. This time, however, he attacked two students without any reason. Then there were the disturbing news about Potter's injury and his run from the hospital wing. Somehow he knew this type of behavior too well. He was acting like this himself after his summer holidays with his father. But he, Severus, had a reason; after all, he was releasing his emotions after three month of hiding them from his abusive father. He couldn't let anybody to found out; otherwise his mother would have suffered. What excuse does Potter have? He after all is a pampered little prince, who probably been spoiled by his relatives. Severus silenced the internal voice and returned to work.

Meanwhile, the Trio made their way to the common room. They had their last lesson for today, Ancient Runs for Hermione and Divination for Harry and Ron.

As soon as they came back, Harry sat down to do his homework. He hoped to finish his Herbology essay before his detention with Snape.

Suddenly an owl flew in and landed in front of Harry. There was a parchment attached to its leg, addressed to him. Harry took the parchment and was thrilled to found out that it was a letter from Sirius.

_Hello, Harry,_ The letter started,

_Sorry I couldn't contact you sooner, I was on some mission. Never mind on that._

_How have you been? Moony received your letters over the summer saying you were fine, but I like to hear more._

_How are you dealing with Cedric's death? Did you have any Scar Related nightmares? How is your hand? By the way you wrote, you seemed to be in a lot of pain._

_I wish I could be with you right now, but till we find the traitorous rat it will be dangerous for both of us._

_I contacted Dumbledore and asked him to let you talk to him if something bothers you. He said you're welcome anytime. So use it, please, till we talk._

_There is present for you, attached to the letter, it is a late Birthday present from me and Mooney. Hope you'll like it._

_Don't send Hedwig with the reply, she is too noticeable. The owl that brought you this letter will come the day after tomorrow, send your answer then._

_With whole my love, Snuffles!_

_P/S Mooney says Hi too!!!_

Harry felt happy and sad on the same time. He was happy finally to hear from Sirius, his godfather, but he was also sad that he couldn't be with him.

When he finished reading the letter he found the package, his godfather mentioned. Inside was a gold chain with four pendants: a dog, a wolf, a stag and a lily.

He took off the chain Ginny gave him, separated the green stone and added it to the gold chain.

"What's that, Harry?" Ginny asked as she saw the gift.

Harry smiled "It's a present from Sirius, my godfather and Remus Lupin."

"I think it's beautiful, what the pendants represent?" she kept asking. She sat besides him on the handle of the armchair he was occupying and leaned forward for better to see the pendants, her long hair brushing his face. Harry felt his face turn hot and probably red as her hair.

"The dog is my godfather, it's his Animagus form, the wolf it Remus Lupin, the stag is my father, his Animagus form and the lily, you can probably guess," he said.

"And the green stone?" she asked playfully, obviously teasing.

"It's from some special girl, you probably don't know her," Harry caught the game. When he realized what he just said, he blushed, as well as Ginny.

"Well, I should go," Ginny excused herself, "homework, you know…"

"Yea, me too…" said Harry, still red as a Quaffle.

He returned to his Herbology essay. When the clock struck seven o'clock he jumped and cursed. "What's wrong, Harry?" asked Ron

"I'm late to my detention with Snape," he shouted while pushing his way to the exit of the common room.

He ran all the way to the dungeons. When he got there he was ten minutes late and about to faint from the exertion. Harry knocked on Snape office door; he heard the permission to enter.

"You are late, Potter!" stated Snape, "Ten points from Gryffindor! If you are late again you will receive another detention. Is it a part of your arrogance?" asked Snape.

"Answer me, boy!" demanded Snape, when Harry didn't answer.

What came next surprised Snape. Harry backed a little, his eyes wide open, he looked at his Potion Professor and said in a stammered voice, "I… I'm so…rry uncle"

"What did you say?" inquired Snape.

"I mean… Sorry sir… I mean… No sir… I was doing my homework… I didn't pay attention to the clock… sorry Professor… it won't happen again." Harry corrected himself, his voice still shaking.

But for Severus Snape it was enough to tell that something definitely wrong was with Potter. He decided to investigate.

"You said 'I'm sorry uncle', why did you call me uncle?"

"It was a mistake, Professor"

"You acted like you was really afraid of me, and called me uncle, why?" continued Snape.

Harry felt trapped, "It's nothing, sir. It was a mistake, I'm sorry…"

"Tell me, Potter, is everything alright between you and your uncle?" The signs were too obvious for Snape to ignore that Potter was afraid of his uncle, but nothing can be done till the boy admit it.

"Yes sir," said Harry, finally composing himself, and looking straight into his Professor's black eyes, "Everything is just fine!"

"Fine, Potter, if you say so," Snape dismissed the subject; Potter was too stubborn for his own good. "I want you to scrub the desks and then arrange the ingredients alphabetically. You have eight days to finish it. You may begin."

When Harry finally was dismissed, it was almost eleven o'clock. He was tired, but he knew he still couldn't go to bed; he needed to finish his assignments for Sprout and Flitwick.

'It's going to be a long night' he sighed, before taking out his books.

hphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Thanks to everyone who sent a review!!!!

YinYangWhiteTiger – You should wait and see. Draco will have a major role in the plot.


	4. The surprise and the bad luck

The next chapter is up, Enjoy! R&R

**Chapter 4: The surprise and the bad luck.**

The clock in the Gryffindor common room struck six o'clock. Only then Harry allowed himself to stand up and take a shower, verifying the door was firmly shut.

He was working all night, and finally his essays were done. He thought he made a descent work. The best thing about this, Harry thought, was that he hadn't have nightmares. He didn't see Voldemort, the killing of Cedric Diggory, his own abuse in the hands of his uncle.

The shower woke him up a bit. Harry called for Dobby and asked him to bring a mug of coffee. After drinking the bitter drink, Harry felt less tired. He collected his books and went to the common room to wait for his friends.

Together they made their way to the Grate Hall for breakfast. Before he settled down, he made his way to the staff table to hand his essays. He apologized to the teachers for skipping their classes. Once again Harry felt full after a few spoons of porridge. In the middle of the breakfast Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor Quidditch team Chaser came over. "I was made a new captain," she said to Harry, "We are having our first practice this Saturday, at four o'clock, be there!"

Harry smiled, "You know I will." He really missed Quidditch.

"By the way, we are looking for a new Keeper, since Oliver left. If you know someone who is interested, the tryouts next Sunday, I'll post the time." With that she left.

"You should try, Ron" Harry turned to his friend, "I think you can make a good Keeper."

"You think so?" asked not so sure Ron.

"You never know till you try!" said Harry philosophically, "besides, I saw you at the Borrow, you are good flyer."

"You just need a confidence in yourself," Hermione joined the conversation, "Harry right, you are a good flyer."

"O.K., I'll try," decided Ron, "I'm suppose to receive a new broom next month for becoming a Prefect."

After the breakfast was over, the Trio made their way towards the Defense Again the Dark Arts class.

"Do you know who our new teacher is?" asked Harry.

"No" said Ron. "Professor Dumbledore said he couldn't make it to the Opening Feast."

They entered the DADA classroom and Hermione dragged them to the front. When the bell rang the teacher entered the class. Harry's mouth fell open.

"Good morning, everybody, good to see you again!" the Professor said.

"Remus?" Harry couldn't believe his eyes," How?"

"Good to see you too, Harry" smiled Remus Lupin. "Your headmaster convinced the ministry that it's necessary to hire me again" he addressed to the class.

Suddenly a loud bark sounded and a large black dog ran to the classroom, straight towards Harry. The teenager almost fell from his chair.

"I like to introduce you my pet, Snuffles" said amused Remus by the look of the surprised students and stunned Harry, "He will be staying with me sometimes, during the classes too."

The first lesson they practiced the spells they learned past two years. The whole time Snuffles was curled up near Harry's table. At the end of the lesson Remus asked Harry to stay behind. Harry told his friends that he will see them later. When the last student left Remus closed the door with advanced locking charm and put a silencing charm as well. After the necessary security measures were taken the black dog transformed to a man.

"Sirius…" Harry mouthed, feeling a sting in his eyes. Sirius came closer and hugged him. Harry winced and backed a little.

"What's up?" asked Sirius, feeling offended, "not happy to see me?"

"No, I mean, Yes" Harry mumbled, "I am very happy. It's just…" he couldn't say more.

"Harry, what's wrong?" inquired Remus.

"Nothing, really…" answered the teenager.

"You aren't angry with me for not seeing you earlier, are you?" Sirius interpreted Harry's reaction totally wrong.

"No, how can I? It wasn't your fault!" stated Harry, composing himself he gave Sirius a fierce hug, "I really missed you," he whispered.

"Me too, pup, me too…" Sirius said softly.

After that they settled down to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me you are coming here?" accused Harry, "I received your letter, you said you are at some mission."

"I was," replied Sirius, "I'm here just for a short time, I'm leaving in a week."

"Can you tell me?" asked Harry.

"Ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?" seeing Harry's questioning look Sirius added with a chuckle "Guess not."

"The Order of the Phoenix was organized by Albus Dumbledore to fight Voldemort during the first war." Remus began the telling, "Dumbledore of course was the leader, and there were a lot of fine people in it, Aurors, some Hogwarts Professors and people just who cared. Your parents, Sirius, me and even Peter were in it." When hearing Peter's name Sirius made a growling noise and Harry clutched his fist.

"Anyway," Remus continued, "with Voldemort's second arising and the Fudge's thickness was decided to gather the old crowd from the first Order, so Sirius was working on it."

"Is Snape in the Order too?" asked Harry, interested. He remembered when in the hospital wing Sirius revealed himself in front of Snape with Dumbledore's insistence.

Sirius wrinkled his nose, "Unfortunately. Although I don't understand why Albus trusts him."

"Actually, I think you do!" stated Remus giving Sirius a pointed look.

"Would you tell me?" Harry tried his luck.

"Sorry, cub" said Remus, "It's Order secret." Harry frowned.

"Back to you, Harry" said Sirius, "How are you? I heard some disturbing news this morning."

"I'm fine!" stated Harry.

"How are you copping with the graveyard events?" pushed Remus.

"Fine, I guess." Sirius looked at him in disbelieve, "No nightmares? No visions like last summer?" he asked.

"No visions, I had a few nightmares during the summer, but I'm fine now." Harry lied.

"What about the detentions for fighting?" Sirius continued.

"O… You heard about it too?" Harry looked at his godfather. When Sirius nodded, Harry said "They were Slytherins and they were asking for it."

"Slytherins or not, you shouldn't fight at all!" said Remus sternly, "If they bother you, tell me or other teacher."

"You must be kidding?" asked Sirius amused, "You want him to be a wimp? I bet the Slytherins deserved it!" Harry greened, but Remus wasn't so amused.

"When will you grow up, Padfoot?" he asked, "It's wrong for Harry to be seen fighting, there are better ways to solve conflicts!"

"Never!" stated Sirius greening, "But maybe you right, Moony…" he gave Harry a wink, "Next time make sure you won't be seen!"

Remus smacked Sirius on the back of his head. "You are impossible" he signed.

Harry was very amused; he felt warmth from being around his godfather and Remus.

"I think it's time for your next lesson," said Remus finally, "remember, if you need anything don't hesitate to come over." He lifted the charms, gave Harry a note for his next class and let the boy out. Harry thanked both of them, promised to come to talk if anything would bother him, and made his way towards the Care of Magical Creatures class.

-aaaaa-

"Was it Padfoot?" Ron cornered Harry as soon as he arrived to the clearing the CoMC lesson took place. Harry nodded. "He is staying for a week, I'll tell you later."

The lesson flew without incidents. Hagrid taught them about the Thestrals, which Harry was glad for. He believed Neville but he needed another, professional confirmation as well as Hermione, who once again apologized to Harry for not believing him.

The rest of the day went calm. Soon it was time for Harry's another detention.

Snape gave him a scanning look before returning to his paperwork. Harry continued his work from yesterday, cleaning the desks.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor Tower at eleven o'clock and went straight to his homework. He was determined to do his Transfiguration essay as good as possible. He wrote a few centimeters and then skipped to his Potions homework since he had it tomorrow. (A/N I'm going to use the metric measure system, since I'm not familiar with another one.) Than came his History of Magic and Astronomy summer assignments followed by Charms homework. He went to bed at four o'clock. Lacily he was exhausted so he didn't have any nightmares.

In the morning he was woken from Ron's shouting. "Come on, mate, you are going to be late for Charms!"

"What is the time?" Harry asked, yawning.

"We have lesson in fifteen minutes, we couldn't wake you up for breakfast, thought you'll get up by yourself, but you didn't."

"I was working late," Harry said, "Had to finish my homework…" He got up, took his uniform and ran to the bathroom to clean himself and to change.

While in the bathroom, he lifted the Glamorous Charm and observed himself in the mirror. He wasn't looking any better from the day he looked at himself in the train, although the marks from the last beating were looking slightly better and he could touch his back without wincing with a lot of pain. Putting the charm back and cleaning himself quickly he took his bag and made his way to the Charms classroom with Ron and Hermione.

In Charms they were practicing a Packing Charm, which Harry found very useful, but he couldn't master it since his lack of concentration. He was tired and hungry since he hadn't have breakfast.

"Your homework is to practice the spell and to write an essay about it history," said Prof. Flitwick at the end of the lesson, "Mr. Potter, please stay behind," he added.

"How are you?" he asked as Harry approached his desk.

"Fine," Harry answered, annoyed by people constantly asking him this.

"I checked your summer essay, you should try harder next time," he handed Harry the parchment with a P on it. Harry was sure he did a good job, apparently he was wrong.

"Rewrite it for the next lesson, please. It's not optional. You must work harder; it's your O.W.L. year." Harry nodded.

The week ended, soon it was Saturday and his first Quidditch practice for the year. By that time Harry was tired, he couldn't concentrate on his studies and his pile of unfinished homework only grew. The only thing he was grateful for was the lack of the nightmares. He was so tired when he went to bed around three and sometimes four in the morning that he wasn't dreaming. The Quidditch was a nice distraction for him.

The first thing Angelina did as a captain was to give them a speech that would make Oliver Wood proud, which the Weasley twins pointed out. Than she explained that she wanted to check the team condition before the tryouts. She made them do drills. By the end of the practice everyone on the team felt drained. They could feel every muscle of their body screaming in pain. Harry felt the worth. He was lightheaded and assumed it due to the lack of appropriate meals and vitamins, although he tried to increase the amount of food he ate. On his way to the changing room he stumbled and fell, feeling dizzy. He got up before anybody noticed and made his way to the showers.

The next week was pretty the same, he was straggling with his studies. In the middle of it he was asked by Remus to stay behind after another DADA class.

"How are you, Harry?" Remus asked, "You seem a little tired."

"A lot of homework and a little time," Harry dismissed him with a shrug.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," said Sirius, stroking Harry's hair, "Sorry I couldn't talk to you again after the last time, but I was busy. I'll make up for it on Christmas. I promise, pup."

Harry nodded, but felt a little disappointed for Sirius' leave.

"By the way, Harry," asked Remus, "Where is Hedwig? I was using the school owl a lot this week, but I didn't see her in the owlery."

"O… I… She…" Harry stammered.

"What's that, Harry?" Remus inquired.

"She doesn't like the owlery so much, too many nose, I think. She is flying around most of the time." He managed a lie, "She knows when I'm up there and need her, though, so she comes to me."

"Smart owl!" stated Sirius.

"Yea, I know" Harry felt a sting in his heart thinking about Hedwig probably being locked in her cage to reassure his silence. "So, tell me something about the Order?" he suddenly asked to change the subject.

"I can't tell much," admitted Sirius, "but they are basically trying to convince everyone of Voldemort's return, despite Fudge's denial."

"What about you?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to work on the Order Headquarters, can't tell you anything more, but I know you'll see them sooner or later. After that, I'm supposed to lay low till they found the rat." Harry could tell Sirius wasn't happy with this plan.

They talked a little more, finally Harry needed to leave. He promised Sirius to talk to Remus if needed, promised to eat and sleep well and to beat Slytherins the next Quidditch match. With that Harry left to find his friends.

-aaaaa-

Saturday arrived too soon for Harry's liking. Today he was supposed to hand his Transfiguration summer assignment and to be tested on it. He was grateful to Hermione for working with him on it. At five o'clock he knocked on Prof. McGonagall's office.

"Enter, please" she called.

"Hello, Professor," Harry greeted her, "I brought my essay and I'm ready to be tested."

"I certainly hope so," she gave him a stern look.

She asked him some questions about the material he was suppose to read, checked his essay, then he was suppose to show her the spells that were mentioned there along with the spells they learned the previous few lessons. When he finished, McGonagall was satisfied.

"You can work when you want too," she said, "but this was supposed to be done over the summer. You will receive just an A on this although you deserve an E because of the delay. I hope this behavior won't repeat itself. Dismissed!"

Harry left her classroom and sighed in relieve. Now that this assignment was behind and his detention with Snape was over he could catch with other studies.

-aaaaa-

The next day, Sunday, the Quidditch tryouts took place. Ron was nervous. Ginny was nervous too. The team decided to build a reserve team and Ginny wanted to give a try as a Chaser.

When Harry made his way to the Quidditch pitch to see the tryout, he ran onto Draco Malfoy and his cronies.

"So, Potter," Malfoy gave his famous smirk, "going to see the beggars, you call friends, trying for your house team? What are they going to fly on? Filch's old brooms?"

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Harry tried to push through him, but failed due to the lack of strength. He was pushed back and fell to the ground. Malfoy, Crab and Goil laughed.

"What's wrong? Can't stand on your own?" Malfoy sneered.

Harry got up and pulled his wand out. "Move or I'm going to hex you so your own mother won't recognize you!"

"Like you hexed Diggory?" Malfoy asked, "I bet there is an Azkaban cell with your name on it."

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. Against his better judgment he once again punched Malfoy hard on the jaw. Somehow he felt better after using his fist than his wand. Draco fell; his nose bleeding and an ugly bruise appeared where Harry's fist connected with his jaw.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry heard behind himself. He turned around and saw very angry Madam Hooch approaching him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she demanded.

"He started!" Harry pointed on Malfoy.

"Mr. Potter, right now you are sound like a five years old!" she said, than turned to Crab and Goil, "Take Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing." When they were gone she grabbed Harry's hand, "We are going to see your Head of the House."

McGonagall wasn't happy. She gave Harry a stern look. "Mr. Potter," she started, "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I won't tolerate such a behavior… I don't care what Mr. Malfoy told you!" She added as Harry wanted to protest. "I will talk with Prof. Snape about Mr. Malfoy mouth, but you were the first to raise a fist! Therefore, since it happened on your Quidditch practice and it your third fight in two weeks, you will be banned from the Quidditch till after Christmas, a week of detentions with me and 50 points from Gryffindor."

"But, Professor…" Harry started.

"It's final, Mr. Potter!" she closed the subject. "Please return to your team and inform them about your punishment. Your detention starts tomorrow straight after the dinner."

Quietly Harry made his way to the Quidditch pitch. He, himself, couldn't understand his behavior. When he got there, he saw that the tryouts already started.

"Where have you been?" demanded Angelina, as he came by.

Harry couldn't look her in the eyes, "I was banned till after Christmas," he admitted, "for punching Malfoy."

"What?!" Angelina shrieked loud enough to attract an attention of the other teammates.

"What happened?" asked Katy Bell, the Gryffindor Chaser.

"That… That… moron," she finally found a word and pointed at Harry, "made himself banned from the team till after Christmas, and with Gryffindor – Slytherin match coming the first Saturday after Halloween."

"Nice done; Harry," Alicia Spinet said sarcastically, "Now we have no chance to win the Quidditch Cup!"

"Lay of him, will you," interrupted George.

"Yea, I bet Malfoy deserved it, isn't it, little bro…" added Fred.

Harry looked at them, astonished, "How did you call me?" he asked.

"You mean the 'little bro' thing?" confirmed George. Harry nodded.

"Well, you are," interrupted Ron, approaching, "I'm older than you, so you are the little brother now."

Harry didn't know what to say; finally he managed "Thanks guys."

"You are welcome, little brother," Fred gave him a smack on the back, making Harry to wince.

"Enough with this fluff!" Angelina shouted, "Go to your room or something, I'm too pissed to look at you right now!" she addressed to Harry.

"She will calm down." George whispered to Harry.

"But right now you should go, I think," added Fred, "We don't want her to scare the candidates." On that Angelina smacked both the twins on the back of their heads.

Harry sent last look at his teammates and left the pitch. He headed to his dorm and fell on the bed, sinking into depression and cursing himself for loosing his temper.

A few hours later Ron stormed to the dorm, "I was made a Keeper!" he shouted, "And Ginny is going to be your substitute." But Harry pretended himself asleep, and didn't respond to his best friend joy. He felt to miserable right now and wasn't in the mood to be happy for Ron.


	5. Visions, suspicions and more detentions

The next chapter is up, Enjoy! R&R

**Chapter 5: Visions, suspicions and more detentions**

The next few hours Harry just was laying on his bed, pretending to be asleep. He paid attention to no one. Hermione tried to talk to him once, but left after he turned to other side and buried himself in the blankets.

Later he got up and made his way to the dinner. Angelina and a few Gryffindors were sending him nasty looks. Harry just ignored them all.

"Cheer up, Harry" Ginny came and sat beside him at the Gryffindor table, "It's not the end of the world. Charlie told me once that he was banned from Quidditch for three months because he and some of his friends bewitched the Snitch to fly to his hands. It was part of some stupid bet. Hooch found out. The team was mad at him for a while but he compensated by winning the last Gryffindor – Slytherin match and the Quidditch Cup. I'm sure you'll be O.K."

Harry gave her a weak smile, "Thanks, Ginny, somehow you made me feel better." Ginny blushed, "Besides," she added, "see it as opportunity for me to prepare myself for the next year; I'm going to be a Chaser, so don't be so selfish and let me fly a little with the team." That made Harry to give her a wide smile, "If you think about it that way… I'll let you play, but only temporary."

"Thank you, O Grate Seeker!" Ginny laughed.

"Feeling better?" Ron joined them at the table.

"Yea, I guess" said Harry, "your sister was a good help."

Back to the common room, they played a wizard chess for a while, Ginny giving Harry advises, which made Ron to worry about winning the game. Later Harry apologized to Hermione for ignoring her.

At eleven o'clock Harry went to bed. His homework for Monday were done so he could afford himself spare hours of sleep.

_Harry found himself in some neighborhood. By the look of it, it was a Muggle one. Cars were parked at the driveways and in the few yards lay forgotten toys. Soon a few CRACS were heard and two hooded people appeared beside him._

"_Do you ready, Lucius, Crab, Goil?" he hissed._

"_Yes, My Lord," came the answer of Lucius Malfoy._

"_Then let's go," he ordered._

_He made his way toward one of the houses and tried the doorknob, which was close, of course. He pulled out his wand and hissed 'Alohamora', and entered the house to the silent hallway._

_He looked around; on the walls were family pictures of a couple with two children, a girl and a boy. He made his way upstairs and sand a glance at the mirror in the upper hallway. He saw a snake shape face and red eyes._

_He returned to the living room while Malfoy, Crab and Goil entered the bedrooms._

_Soon the house filled with screams of frightened people being dragged from their beds._

_The family was taken to the living room where he stood._

"_What do you want with us?" demanded the man._

"_I want you dead!" he stated simply, "but first I'll let my servants play with you!" then he turned to Lucius Malfoy, "They all yours!"_

_The little boy, about the age of five, was hit with the 'Crucio' curse and then was the first one to be killed with the Killing Curse, then the girl, about ten years old. The mother passed out after her first child was dead, just to be dragged to the couch for Malfoy to deal with her. Meanwhile, Goil sent a Cutting Curse toward the man and watched him bleed. A few moments later everything was quit again, after Malfoy send the final Curse at the couple._

"_Good job, my Death Eaters," he said, "It will be my first present to the mudbloods loving fool!" They entered the house and he raised his hand with a wand and shouted "Mortsmorde!" A green skull with a snake appeared above the house. They apparated away._

In the Gryffindor tower Harry Potter woke with screams that woke his roommates. He was shaking badly and his scar was burning. He rolled to the side of his bed and vomited.

"Somebody get McGonagall!" Harry heard someone shout, although he couldn't recognize who the voice belonged to. Somebody cleaned his face with a wet towel and then cast a Cleaning Spell on the floor.

Harry felt his hands being pulled out from his scar, only then he looked up. He met a worried face of Prof. McGonagall.

"What happened, Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Death Eaters… muggles… dead… Dark Mark… so real" Harry managed to tell her.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Potter?" she inquired.

"It was me… Malfoy… the scar hearts…" he continued.

Minerva McGonagall sent the other boys to the bed and ordered Harry to follow her. She took the shaking boy to the Headmaster office.

-aaaaa-

"Tell me, Harry, what you saw?" asked Dumbledore, as they were left alone. Harry was sited in the headmaster office and was drinking a tea with a calming draught in it.

Soon he felt better and was able to tell his story.

"I don't know what to tell you, Harry" said Dumbledore, "We won't know if it was a real thing or not till the morning, but I can reassure you that it wasn't your fault. My guess is that you somehow entered Voldemort's thoughts and saw through his eyes."

"It was terrible," Harry said

"I can only guess," said Dumbledore, "I'll ask Madam Pomfrey to give you a Dreamless Sleep Potion" for the rest of the night." He went to the fireplace and contacted the matron. Dumbledore handed Harry a small vial. "Drink it as soon as you back to your bed, you will wake up at seven o'clock tomorrow. Good night, Harry."

Harry returned to the tower and took the potion. Soon he was asleep.

-aaaaa-

Harry woke up at seven o'clock, as Dumbledore told him he would. He felt a little tired but it was better than the sleepless night. He apologized to his roommates for disturbing their sleep.

He was about to begin eating his breakfast when the owls flew in with the morning post. Harry heard whispers from everywhere, and noticed people reading the "Daily Prophet".

He looked over Hermione's copy and his eyes grew wide. On the front cover was a picture of a house with the Dark Mark above it. In the left corner was a muggle picture of a family of four, the family from his dream. The headline said **_'Murder in muggle London!'_** Harry took the newspaper from Hermione and read the story.

**Murder in muggle London!**

_Tonight, a family of four was found dead in a muggle neighborhood in London, with a Dark Mark above their house._

_The victims are Richard (age 38) and Melanie (age 35) Winters and their children Janie (age 10) and Scott (age 5). _

_The family members were killed with the Killing Curse after they were tortured. The children were under the Cruciatous Curse and Richard Winters was tortured with the Cutting Curse. Melanie Winters was raped before she was killed._

_Minister Fudge commented that it was probably the doings of the escaped criminal Sirius Black and his Death Eaters friends, like it was last summer during the Quidditch World Cup. Minister Fudge asks the public to watch closely for any suspicious figures and to alert the Aurors when needed. Also, the Minister asked the public to pay no attention to the rumors spread by Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, about the rise of You-Know-Who. "Dumbledore trusts too much Harry Potter about the rebirth of the You-Know-Who, that he can't see that the boy is just seeking for attention and want to cover what real happened at the end of the third task with fabricated stories…"was Minister's response._

Harry tossed the paper aside with anger. He was angry with Fudge and he was scared that his dream last night was a real vision. Harry looked around, people once again where staring at him. He got up and strode out of the Great Hall, his breakfast untouched. Seeing this Hermione and Ron ran after him.

"Don't pay attention on them," Hermione told him, "It's like last year, when Skeeter wrote those awful articles."

"Fudge is a git!" stated Ron, "Don't worry about him! The most important is that we know the truth!"

"I don't care what Fudge says," answered Harry, "It's just that…" He was about to tell his friends about his vision but decided against it when his uncle voice came to his head 'You are nothing than a freak!' Harry thought about it and realized that probably he would scare his friends away if they knew he saw the murder through Voldemort's eyes.

"What you were saying?" asked Hermione.

"O, I… I said that I don't care what Fudge says, I'm just can't stand people staring at me," he replied.

"Come on, lets go back, I want to finish my breakfast," complained Ron.

"Is it all you are thinking about?" laughed Hermione. They returned back to the breakfast, which Harry was grateful for because he once again felt a little lightheaded.

-aaaaa-

After the breakfast the Trio made their way to the dungeons for their potions lesson. The Slytherins were already there, as usual.

"Hey, Granger," shouted Draco Malfoy, "Don't you want to warn your parents? It might be them next!" Ron pulled out his wand and was about to hex Malfoy but Hermione stopped him, "Just ignore him, Ron."

"Yea, Weasley, why don't you hex me and follow Potter out of the Quidditch?"

"Shut up, Malfoy" interrupted Harry, "It was your fault I was banned!"

"Tell me, Potter," the Slytherin turned to Harry, "Was you there last night? Like you were with Diggory?"

Harry thought about punching Malfoy but decided against it; instead he said in a low hiss, "Why don't you ask your father? Your mother couldn't satisfy him so he was looking for a replace?"

Malfoy was red with anger, "Don't you dare to talk about my mother!!!" he shouted and rushed at Harry, his wand drown.

"Potter, Malfoy, fighting again?!" came Snape's voice. Draco stopped and turned around, his wand still drown.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for provoking a fight, Potter! Now get inside!" Snape opened the classroom door.

Harry slammed his bag and sat with a loud thud on his chair, "I hate him!!!" he muttered.

The lesson flew really slow, by the end of it Gryffindor lost 25 points and Lavender Brown received a detention. Slytherins added 20 points to their house.

-aaaaa-

Harry made his way to Prof. McGonagall office for his detention. On his way he heard some whispers coming from some side corridor. He picked over the corner and saw Malfoy and Theodore Nott, other Slytherin. They were talking about something. Harry thought it was a little suspicious so he made an attempt to listen.

"You'll be at the end of November meeting, won't you?" he heard Nott.

"Of course I'll be there," was Malfoy answer, "My father won't let me miss it."

"To bad we can't join right then, will have to wait till we are sixteen," said Nott.

"Yea, but at least father promised me it will be interesting, can't wait."

Harry heard enough, he retreated and made his way to his Head of the House office.

"You are late, Potter" McGonagall said.

"Sorry," apologized Harry, and then an idea came to his head, "Professor, did you know that there is a Death Eaters meeting at the end of November?"

"Where did you get it from?" she asked.

"Just heard Malfoy and Nott talking about it, they are going to attend it. Thought you should know, Professor."

"I will check it, Mr. Potter. Right now I want you to clean the Transfigurations classroom. You may begin, and no magic!"

Harry began his work; he was progressing slowly since his mind was on the events of the night.

When he returned to the Gryffindor tower, later he found his friends in the corner of the room quietly talking about something; he noticed they were pretty close together.

"Hi, guys" Harry greeted them.

"O, hi Harry," Hermione blushed and moved a little from Ron.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"O… We… A…" Ron stuttered.

"Out with it Ron!" demanded Harry.

"You see…" Hermione was even redder, "We kind of got together this summer… We didn't want to upset you…"

"TO UPSET ME? WHY DO YOU THINK IT UPSETS ME?" he shouted, surprising even himself, "WHILE I WAS LOCKED IN MY UNCLE HOUSE, BEING…" he cut himself, "…YOU GOT TOGETHER!" and he stormed from the common room straight to his bed, forgetting about his homework for tomorrow.

While lying in his bed he thought about what just happened. Was he really upset by Ron and Hermione? 'No," he admitted to himself. For a while he even thought that it could be grate if they finally got together. But why he felt so betrayed? 'Because, Harry, while you were beaten by your uncle, ignored by everybody including your best friends and godfather, even if it was to protect you, your best friends enjoyed themselves!" he told himself. Harry realized that he felt jealous of Ron and Hermione. He took his wand and put a Silencing Charm on his curtains and fell asleep.

-aaaaa-

Harry woke up the next morning with a pounding head and a sore throat. He woke up screaming few times during the night from nightmares. Luckily they weren't visions.

He didn't talk to his friends because he was angry at them. Ron and Hermione were angry at him too.

At the breakfast they sat at the different edges of the table to avoid each other.

During the classes Harry sat with Neville instead his regular place beside Ron.

When Harry went to detention this day, Prof. McGonagall asked him to sit down.

"Mr. Potter," she gave him a stern look, "I really don't understand what's wrong with you. Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott talked about the meeting you are told me about with Prof. Snape and Prof. Dumbledore at the beginning of the year and they got a permission to attend it, since it during your Hogsmead weekend. I'm very disappointed in the way you try to get back on your classmates because of your misbehavior that put you in detention."

"Professor, I'm pretty sure that he mentioned a Death Eaters meeting!" said Harry, his temper rising.

"Potter, this is enough!" Prof. McGonagall rose from her seat and Harry instinctively moved backwards. "Your behavior the last few weeks was beyond any acceptable limits. You are slacking in your studies, fighting and now you are trying to put your classmates in trouble. I won't let it to continue! You will serve another month of detentions and if you cross one more line I will make sure you will be suspended, Gryffindor or not, is this understood?!"

Harry was speechless, he never saw Prof. McGonagall so angry before. Her reaction reminded him of his aunt when he was punished when Dudley misbehaved. When he was little he learned the hard way not to argue about the punishments given by his aunt or uncle even if they weren't fair, he just stopped caring about them. He did the exact thing with Prof. McGonagall's punishment. Without arguing he got up and turned to clean the classroom he was supposed to clean. Professor McGonagall sent him a worried look but said nothing.

-aaaaa-

The next month Harry went into a routine. He would wake up in the morning from another sleepless night, eat his breakfast, as much as he could, which was more every day, go to classes, do his homework and then go to his detention. He still didn't talk to his friends. Lupin tried to talk to him a few times but Harry didn't talk much, just answered his questions with a YES and NO answers.

Ron and Hermione became more close together and now it was official, which made Harry more jealous and angry. He missed Sirius and Hedwig terribly which made his mood even worse.

Harry heard Malfoy and Nott on a few occasions talking about this mysterious meeting. He followed them whenever he could, but told no one.

Time passed and soon it was Halloween. Harry hated that holiday since it reminded him that he doesn't have parents. On the Halloween eve Lupin called him to his office.

"I'm going to Godric Hollow tomorrow, to visit your parents' graves. Do you want to come with me? I talked to the headmaster and he thinks it's a good idea. Sirius will come too, as Snuffles of course."

Harry's eyes lit, "Yes," he said enthusiastically, "I would like to go!"

"Good, come here at three p.m. We will take a portkey from Dumbledore's office."

Harry nodded and left. He was excited and nervous about visiting his parents' graves.

That evening he apologized to his friends. They accepted his apology and spend a good evening talking. Harry of course filled them in about Malfoy and Nott.

"The little ferret!" exploded Ron, "of course he is going to the Death Eaters meeting!" After that Harry felt that the things were back to normal, at least what considered his friends.


	6. In the graveyard and a ruined day

The next chapter is up, Enjoy! R&R

**Chapter 6: In the graveyard and a ruined day**

At three o'clock Harry was at Lupin's office. He dressed in his newest pair of uniform and a robe.

"Ready to go?" asked Lupin after Harry entered his office. Harry nodded.

Lupin waved his wand; both he and Harry were dressed in a black suit with white shirt.

"The graveyard serves both Godric's Hollow and a nearby muggle village, during the wizard funerals a special spells put to prevent muggles come near the graveyard, but today no service is held, so better be careful," explained Remus. Harry nodded once again that he understood.

They made their way to the headmaster's office. "Hello, Remus, Harry," greeted Dumbledore. "Sirius will meet you there."

He gave Remus a handkerchief, "This is a portkey, it will activate in two minutes. It will bring you back in two hours."

Harry got hold of the portkey and felt the familiar tag of his navel. He realized too late that the situation was too familiar.

They landed behind a keeper's house in the graveyard and Harry suddenly felt that he couldn't breath. He looked frantically around as if expecting something. He felt lightheaded and fell to the ground.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Remus was beside him in a flash.

"Portkey… graveyard… Pettigrew… Voldemort… Cedric…" he fired those words through his struggling breath.

It downed to Remus what was wrong. "I'm sorry, I should've had known" he apologized. Remus looked around and when he was sure they were alone, took out his wand and conjured a brown paper bag. He put the bag in front of Harry's face.

"Breath inside the bag," he instructed, "You are having a panic attack and you are hyperventilating. We are perfectly safe here. There is a guard from the Order, they are watching us, they are just invisible."

When the panic attack was over, Remus helped Harry on his feet.

"Come on, let's go, we have only one hour and forty minutes left," he led Harry toward the rows of a tombstones.

They came to a small hill, there one wide tombstone from a white marble stood. The black writing said:

**Lilly Evans Potter James Potter**

**12/7/1958-31/10/1981 27/3/1958-31/10/1981**

**How have the mighty fallen!**

**In their life and their death they were not parted! **

**Loving Parents & Loyal friends **

**Rest in peace!**

Harry was glaring at the tombstone, his eyes began to sting. As Lupin put a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder, Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He collapsed near his parent's grave and began to sob. Remus sat beside him and hugged him letting Harry's head to bury in his shoulders. A black dog approached them and rested its snout on Harry's knees. Harry unconsciously began to stroke the dog gently, then he released himself from Remus' hug and buried his face in the dog's fur, still crying.

A couple passed by and eyed Remus.

"Did you know this people?" the woman asked, pointing to the tombstone, "I heard they were killed by some madman and their baby son went missing." 'Apparently muggles,' Remus thought.

"They were my best friends," Remus replied, "And this is their son, Harry, it's his first time here."

"Poor lad," commented the woman, "I lost my brother that night, when that murderer, Sirius Black caused the explosion." Snuffles growled and Harry tightened his grip on his fur.

"I knew him too," answered Remus in a cold tone, "He was innocent, the man that was responsible for all of it faked his own death and framed him."

"Well, if you say so, that night was a blur, I hope the police will find the right man then," the woman gave Remus a polite smile and the couple moved on.

When Harry stopped crying, Remus gave him a clean handkerchief to wipe his face.

"I feel like a stupid crying baby," murmured Harry.

"Not at all!" said Remus sternly, "You had never had the opportunity to mourn your parents. It would be strange if you didn't cry."

"Thank you, both of you," said Harry quietly. Snuffles licked his hand.

Remus conjured three white lilies and handed one to Harry and one to Sirius. They put them near the tombstones. "I love you!" Harry whispered to the marble stone and the trio moved toward the exit of the graveyard. On Harry's questioned look, Remus explained, "I would like you to see your house." Harry nodded.

Remus led Harry through the village, and Harry saw small neat cottages with gardens full of flowers and other magical plants. They went a little further and stopped in front of ruins of some house.

"This is The Den, as James called it," said Remus in a sad voice, "Dumbledore put some charms on it so only the heir with his friends could enter and look around. That means you can enter and take whatever you like. When you are seventeen the place will rebuild itself as you first step in it as an adult."

Harry crossed the gate and felt a tingling sensation on his skin. "Those must be the wards recognizing you as the rightful heir," commented Remus.

"Why don't you come in too?" asked Harry. Remus tried but the wards didn't let him.

"Why can't you enter?" Harry was curious, "You said the heir with his friends, and you are my friend."

"I don't know, Harry, maybe there is more to it."

Harry felt stubborn, he reached his hand and grabbed Remus by the sleeve of his suit, and Remus was able to enter through the wards.

"Well, the mystery is solved!" Remus smiled at Harry. The same way Harry pulled Sirius inside.

They looked around. The house was totally ruined. Harry walked around the rubbles; in a far corner he saw something. He went nearer and pulled a stuffed animal. A close look revealed a grey stag.

"It was white once," Lupin commented as Harry showed it to him, "It was your favorite toy along with stuffed dog and wolf. You never liked the rat, though."

Padfoot led them behind the rubbles, where he could transform without being seen by anyone. He gave Harry a fierce hug and explained, "It was your first Christmas present from Remus, Peter and me. You were just five month old, but somehow you already knew that something was wrong with Peter. As he gave you the stuffed rat you threw it away but hugged the rest of the animals. We thought it was funny, although Peter was sulky the whole evening. Maybe we should have paid more attention to you then." He finished with a sigh.

"More than that, you would begin crying every time Peter tried to pick you up, and when you developed the 'stranger shyness' later, Peter was the first one to fall into the category of stranger although you saw him quit a lot," added Remus.

After that they sat in silence, Harry subconsciously hugging the stuffed animal.

"Maybe the dog and the wolf here somewhere too?" he asked hopefully.

"Acio stuffed dog and wolf" Remus called, a few moments passed and the two other toys sprang into his hand. "Here you go, Harry" he handed them to the teenager. "Would you like me to clean them?"

Harry thought for a moment, "No," he shook his head, "They are special this way," and hugged them tightly.

Harry looked around again; he found a few books and broken furniture. He hoped to find some pictures of him and his parents, but was unsuccessful.

"We should go, the portkey will be active in ten minutes," Remus suddenly said. Harry looked at the animals in his hands and then he put the dog and the wolf on the top of the rubbles. "Watch it for me," he said quietly, "I will come back to rebuild the place."

He saw Remus and Sirius looking at him with sadness in their eyes.

Sirius transformed back and they exited the ruins. Remus pulled out the handkerchief and Harry took its edge.

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked.

Remus showed him a necklace around the mutt's neck, "It is a portkey to the Head Quarters."

"By Sirius," Harry whispered, "and thanks."

The dog barked as a response and a few seconds later he was gone. Harry too felt the familiar tug on the navel and found himself in the headmaster's office, in Hogwarts, the white stag firmly in his hand.

-aaaaa-

"How was your trip?" asked Dumbledore, as Harry steadied his breath from another mild panic attack that followed the portkey travel.

"I'm glad Remus took me, thank you, sir," Harry said.

"I assume it went well," concluded Dumbledore.

"If you won't count the panic attack Harry had after the portkey took us straight to the graveyard," said Remus.

"O, I'm sorry I didn't think of it before," Dumbledore apologized.

"Never mind," dismissed Harry, "I guess I should get use to the portkeys once again."

"What do you have there, in your hand?" Dumbledore noticed the stag.

"O, I found it at the ruins of the house; it was my first Christmas present from Sirius and Remus." Harry showed him the stag. He intentionally didn't mention Peter.

"Yes, I remember it" smiled Dumbledore, "You got your first Snitch that day from your father, it was big and stuffed. He wanted to give you a toy broom with it but Lilly persuaded him that it wasn't a good idea."

"You were there?" asked Harry.

"Your parents invited the whole Order that Christmas, it was quit a party." (A/N Dumbledore knows that Sirius and Remus told Harry about the Order of the Phoenix.)

Remus glanced at the clock on Dumbledore's desk.

"I think I'll go. The dinner is about to start in half an hour, I would like to change," he said.

"You should go too, Harry" said Dumbledore. He waved his wand and Harry's suit transformed back to the school uniform. "Your friends might wonder where you are."

After bidding goodbye Harry left the headmaster's office.

-aaaaa-

Harry went back to his dormitory; he hid the stag deep in his trunk to avoid his roommates' questions, took a shower, changed his clothes and went to the Halloween feast in much better mood than he was the day before. Somehow he felt himself more complete than he was before.

His friends were already at the Gryffindor table, talking quietly. When they noticed him enter they waved to him and made him a room to sit.

"How did it go?" asked Ron.

"Fine, I guess," answered Harry, thinking back to the day's events, "Remus took me to see my house. It all ruins but Remus said it will rebuilt itself when I'm adult."

"It is grate, mate" Ron patted him on the shoulder.

"By the way, Harry, where is Hedwig?" Hermione asked suddenly, "I went to the owlry before the dinner to send a letter, and didn't see her."

"She is flying around," shrugged Harry.

"I didn't see her at the train either," added Ron, "and you don't have her cage."

"She is fine without her cage; I left it at the Dursleys." Harry raised his voice.

"You let her fly all the way to Hogwarts?" continued Hermione.

"She had done it before."

"Maybe I could use her to send a letter to my parents?" Hermione decided to test Harry.

"NO!" Harry said too quick, "I… I need her to send a letter to Snuffles"

"Harry, something happened, didn't it?" asked finally Hermione, "The teachers noticed it too, by the way."

"Nothing happened!!!" Harry rose to his feet and said almost shouting, "Leave it Hermione, I don't care what you or the teachers think!!! You hear it – I DON'T CARE!" and he left the Grate Hall.

Hermione was in tears, "I don't understand it," she cried to Ron, "He never was like this. Why doesn't he say anything? What if Voldemort did something to him last year, like cursed him?"

Ron shuddered, "You don't think he really cursed him, do you?"

"I don't know, Ron, I really don't, but he has those mood swings, he is fighting, his grades dropped dramatically and he is barely eating."

"Maybe we should talk to Dumbledore or something," suggested Ron, "I think he can't sleep either."

"I think you are right, but Harry is stubborn, he won't admit something wrong till it's late. Maybe we could write a letter to Sirius. Harry is very fond of him."

-aaaaa-

While Hermione and Ron were having their discussion about Harry, the Professors at the Head Table were having one too.

"Something wrong with Potter," said Minerva McGonagall, "I don't know what, but you just saw him. He is fighting, his grades are beyond the average, and he is lying and accusing other students in awful things. He was in detention since the beginning of the year."

"In my opinion Potter is just seeking for attention, he is just as spoiled as his father. Every year he is looking for trouble. Maybe this year is just to quit for him," sneered Severus Snape.

"Severus, no need to be rude!" scolded the potions master Dumbledore, "I will ask Remus to talk with Harry. I think he took the events of the last year harder than I thought."

"I tried to talk with him, but he has his father stubbornness. He insists that he is fine," said Remus, "I don't think even Sirius will be able to make him talk,"

"Minerva, do you know if he had anymore nightmares?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not that I know of any. I asked Mr. Weasley a few times but he assured me that everything was quit after the last time."

"I still think he is just his arrogant self!" said Snape.

"Severus!" scolded him Dumbledore again, "I guess we'll have to watch him. I'll give him time till after Christmas; if his behavior won't improve I will invite a Mind Consultant from St. Mungo to talk to him if he refuses to talk to us." Dumbledore concluded. (A/N Mind Consultant – someone like psychologist)

-aaaaa-

Harry stormed to his dorm. He felt frustrated. He felt that he needed to release his emotions. He kicked his trunk as hard as he could and cried with pain as his foot hit the trunk to hard. He pulled over his sheets and blankets and threw the pillow toward the wall, and then he fired some _'Reducto'_ curses at his bed and walls. All the time he was shouting "Why, why must she go and ask me about Hedwig. This was so perfect day and she ruined it!!!" When he finally relaxed and looked around he saw that the room was a total mess. Finally Harry fell on his bare bed feeling exhausted from the effort and fell asleep, his wand still in his hand.

-aaaaa-

Ron and the other Gryffindors made their way to their room.

"What the hell happened there?!" was their first reaction. The room was total mess. Bedclothes were spread on the floor, feathers of torn pillow lay everywhere, the curtains of the beds were turn and there were some burn marks on the wall. In the middle of all this Harry Potter was asleep.

"I think Potter finally lost it!" said Seamus Finnegan, while trying to cast a repairing charm to fix the curtains.

"MY WESTHAM POSTERS!" yelled Dean Thomas, "THEY ARE RUINED!!!" in two steps he was near Harry's bed. He grabbed Harry by his robes and lifted the sleeping boy.

"What did you do to my posters?!" he shouted shaking Harry awake.

Harry woke up with a start. Without any thought he sent Dean flying across the room with powerful _'_**_Expelliarmus'_. Dean landed hard on a nightstand. He got up and stormed at Harry. A fight broke. Ron and Seamus tried to separate the fight but ended fighting each other. Neville, who didn't want to get involved, ran to call for a help.**

**Suddenly a loud BANG was heard; the boys stopped the fight immediately. They saw a very angry Minerva McGonagall standing at the entrance with her wand raised.**

**"Fighting like a hooligan muggles, you should be ashamed!" she said, "I would like to know who started it all!" she eyed the four boys.**

**Harry's shirt was torn, his hair was messier than before and his nose was bleeding (There weren't physical signs of bruises since he has the Glamorous charm on himself that absorbed the bruises, but he probably had few.). Ron had a split lip and a black eye, his shirt sleeve was separated from his shirt. Dean had a bloodied nose and a gush on the back of his head from the falling. Seamus wasn't looking any better.**

**"Potter ruined my WESTHAM posters," complained Dean, "and when I tried to wake him he knocked me with **_'_**_Expelliarmus'_".**

**"You shouldn't start him!" retorted Ron.**

**"He shouldn't ruin my posters the first place!"**

**"Potter is a nuttier!" said Seamus, "He should've been locked at a mad house long ago, like they said last year!"**

**Harry made an attempt to punch Seamus but was stopped by McGonagall grabbing the collar of his shirt. Harry tried to resist but McGonagall had a surprisingly firm grip or maybe Harry had a little strength to resist.**

**"That is enough!" she raised her voice, "Potter, did you do this to your dorm?" she addressed to Harry.**

**"Hermione annoyed me!" was his answer.**

**McGonagall took a deep breath, "**Messrs**. Weasley, Thomas and Finnegan go straight to the hospital wing. Fifteen points each from Gryffindor." When the boys had left she turned to Harry.**

**"Mr. Potter, I'm lost about what to do with you," she said in a tired voice. Harry just shrugged.**

**"Clean this room, repair everything you destroyed and come downstairs, I'll wait for you there to take you to the headmaster," with that she left. **

**Harry did as she told him, then he went to the bathroom, took off the charm and examined the damage. He had a black eye and few bruises. Harry washed his face from the blood and made his way downstairs. He left the Glamorous charm only on his body because he noticed that his face looked better than at the end of the summer.**


	7. The Prophecy

The next chapter is up, Enjoy! R&R

Thanks for all the reviews!

I finally came with a name to my fic. 

**Chapter 7: The Prophecy**

As McGonagall promised, she waited for Harry at the Gryffindor common room. The other students sent her a glance from time to time but returned to their work afterward.

Harry came downstairs and was led by his Head of the House toward the headmaster's office. They made their way in silence. McGonagall gave the password to the stone Gargoyle and they entered Dumbledore's office.

"Good evening, Minerva, Mr. Potter, what can I help you?" Dumbledore asked.

Minerva told him the events of the evening.

"Is it true, Mr. Potter?" the headmaster asked, his voice less than cheerful.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Why did you do it?" continued Dumbledore. Harry shrugged again and crossed his arms on his chest, "I already told Prof. McGonagall, Hermione annoyed me and it was Dean's fault, he shouldn't have touched me while I was asleep."

"Do you think you acted right?" asked Dumbledore as if Harry was a little boy.

"I was frustrated," was Harry's answer.

"My I ask you what caused your frustration," inquired Dumbledore.

"Yes you may," answered Harry.

"So, what caused it?"

"Lots of things!"

"Such as…?"

Harry thought for a moment as if considering what to tell, "I don't know," he finally said.

"You just said 'A lot of things', you must know some of them?"

"I guess."

"Care to share them with me?"

"What are you? My shrink now?" snapped Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I will not stand such a disgrace!" Dumbledore was angry now, his twinkle was gone, "I'm trying to help you, but I can't if you wouldn't tell me what's wrong!"

"You said yourself that you couldn't" retorted Harry, "The last time I came to you after the vision."

"So you had more visions?" asked Dumbledore, his voice calm again.

"You read the newspapers." Harry shrugged.

"Minerva asked Mr. Weasley, he said everything was quit."

"A simple Silencing Charm." Harry said and then turned to McGonagall, "You talked about me behind my back, Professor?"

"We worry about you, Harry" said Dumbledore.

"That why you left me at the Dursley's, without any contact? After what happened last year?" Harry's voice rose.

"You must stay there. It for your protection!" said Dumbledore calmly.

"Protection, my ass!" said Harry under his breath.

"What was that?" Dumbledore didn't hear him.

"Nothing! So, Professor, care to share with me why am I so protected there as you claim?" was Harry's sarcastic answer.

Dumbledore sighed, "I guess I should tell you this sooner or later, Minerva could you excuse us?" McGonagall sent one last glance at Harry before she left.

"First of all I'm going to tell you why Voldemort was after you the first place," began Dumbledore, "Before you was born, Professor Trelawney prophesied. As much as it sounds unbelievable, she sometimes gives true prophesies. I was the one to hear it. It was about Voldemort and the one who will perish him."

"Would you tell me?" asked Harry quietly, dreading already about what will come.

"I said I would, so here it goes: _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

When Dumbledore finished there was a grave silence. Finally Harry managed to ask with a dry mouth, "So, it was me at the Prophesy and I have to kill Voldemort or get killed?"

"When the Prophesy was first pronounced two children fall at this description, one was you and the other…"

"Neville," downed on Harry.

"Yes, it was Mr. Longbottom, but at the end it was you."

"How come?"

"The part that says about the marking, he marked you as his equal the day he tried to kill you as a baby. And, yes, you are the one that will have to kill Voldemort."

"But didn't Voldemort was afraid that by marking me he'll give me a power to kill him?"

"Well, you see, Voldemort heard only the first part of the Prophesy, he didn't know about the marking so he tried to kill you while you still were a small defenseless child."

"So, what's the power that I have?"

"Your ability to love, Harry, I don't know how you should use this ability, but I can assure you that you will know on the right moment."

"O...O. So why it's so important for me to go back to the Dursley's?"

"You are protected by your mother blood; Voldemort can't reach you there, even though he has your blood in him. Your aunt is the only leaving relative with your mother's blood. You must go there once a year till you turn seventeen. The blood magic will protect you, as long as you call that place home. So, you see, Harry, it is very important for you to go there, whether you like it or not. Do you understand?"

"Yea, I guess so," mumbled Harry.

"And now about the visions you have" said Dumbledore, "I guess you are having them because of the connection that was formed the day Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby. It got stronger since his rebirth and now you can see his doings through his eyes."

"I can't sleep because of them," said Harry quietly.

"Do you have any other nightmares? About the graveyard, maybe?"

"It's nothing, I used to them already," lied Harry.

"Did you talk about them with anybody, about your experience there?" Harry shook his had as 'No'.

"Why didn't you?" inquired Dumbledore. Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

"Do you want to talk to somebody?" Dumbledore asked, "If you don't want to talk to any of us, I can invite a trusted Mind Consultant to talk to you."

"A what?" Harry didn't understand him.

"Mind Consultant, it what the muggles call psychologist."

"I told you, I'm not crazy and I don't need a shrink," Harry was angry again.

"Nobody says you are, and a lot of people talk to Mind Consultants, it helps to talk about the things that bother us." Dumbledore patiently explained.

"Well, I don't want to talk!" stated Harry, "But if we are talking already I wanted to ask you, why Ron?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Why Ron got to be a Prefect and not me?" clarified Harry.

"I had my own reasons, Mr. Potter, but basically it's because you have enough on your head and your tendency to break rules speaks for itself," smiled Dumbledore, "Do you have any more questions?"

"Yes, what can you do about those visions?" asked Harry.

"I must check something first, but for now I want you to clear your mind before you fall asleep and ask Madam Pomfrey for a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Anything else?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," Harry shook his head, "That all I guess." To himself he decided that now he has another reason not to tell about the Dursley's, with Dumbledore expecting him to overcome Voldemort.

"I that case, Mr. Potter, I'm once again asking you that if something bothers you, come and tell. You have enough people that care for you. You are given time till after Christmas, if by that time your behavior and your marks won't improve I will invite the Mind Consultant from Mungo, whether you like it or not. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine," answered Harry, although he didn't like the idea.

"And now for your punishment for the last tantrum you threw. Twenty points from Gryffindor and two weeks of detentions with Remus Lupin. I will inform him about it. I suggest you use your detention time with him to catch on your school work and to talk if something bothers you. He is more than willing to help you." Harry nodded.

"Before you leave I would like to know how you feel about what I just told you," asked Dumbledore.

Harry thought for a moment. Truth be told, he was glad that he knew the truth, but he also was really scared and knowing it didn't improve his general feeling, only made him more depressed. But he isn't going to tell that to Dumbledore. "I need to sleep over it," he finally said.

"Very well, Harry, you may go to the hospital wing to treat your bruises and to ask Madam Pomfrey for the potion. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Don't keep things inside, it isn't good for you." With that Harry left.

-aaaaa-

As Harry left, Minerva McGonagall entered the headmaster's office.

"How did it go, Albus?" she asked.

"I talked to him. He is just tired with the visions and the nightmares he is having. As soon as he gets some proper sleep, he'll be fine."

"Did you tell him about the Prophesy?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes I did, one of the things he was angry about it his lack of knowledge about why he must stay with the Dursley's, now he knows."

"How are you going to help him with the visions?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm going to talk to Severus; he is a master of Occlumency, I'll ask him to teach this to Harry."

"Do you think it is wise, Albus?" Minerva was worried, "You know he hates the boy, it is not a secret."

"Severus maybe not the nicest person, but he is loyal and he won't harm Harry. I trust him completely."

"If you say so, Albus, I'll have to trust your judgment."

"Thank you, Minerva. I should say it is a Good Night then?"

"One more question, did you punish him?"

"Yes I did, Gryffindor lost another twenty points and he got two weeks worth of detentions with Remus. I made a deal with him, also, that if he wouldn't improve till Christmas he is going to talk to Mind Consultant."

"Smart, Albus, maybe Remus will help him to open up. Well, I must go to patrol the corridors, it's almost curfew. Good night, Albus." With that Minerva McGonagall left.

-aaaaa-

Harry Potter made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. The talk with Dumbledore didn't help him at all. Well, now he knew why the most evil wizard was after him and why he had to stay at his relatives, but now he had one more reason to be quite about his uncle treatment towards him. After all, he isn't going to whine about little beatings when the future of the wizard world on his shoulders.

Harry decided to stay away from the hospital wing to not attract attention of Madam Pomfrey, who would probably insist on checking him up. Therefore he didn't retrieve the Dreamless Sleep Potion.

When he got to the Common Room, Ron and the other boys were already back from the hospital wing.

"How did it go?" asked Ron, concerned.

Harry didn't answer him; he was walking as in a daze, the words of the Prophesy still in his head. He just went up to the dorm, put a silencing charm on his bed and fall asleep.

"Poor Harry," commented Hermione, "I'm going to do a research on a possible curses, I hope we will be able to help him."

"I want to help," said Ginny, "I was acting strange too, back at my first year. I really hope we'll find something, I hate to see him like this."

"Of course we will help him," stated Ron, "even if it means me spending time in the library."

"And what's wrong with that?" Hermione hit him lightly on the hand.

"You know 'Mione that I'm allergic to it!" teased Ron.

"You are impossible, Ron," nudged him Hermione.

"But you still love me," Ron planted a loud kiss on her lips.

"Ewww, get a room," laughed Ginny.

-aaaaa-

_Harry was walking down the street. Once again it was a muggle neighborhood; although this time he felt his body. He heard a loud CRAC and a few robed figures apparated. Harry tried to move as far as possible from those figures, but couldn't as if he was some part of them. The robed figures moved toward a building that looked like some kind of official building, Harry was forced to follow. There was a plank at the gates that said "The Open House – London Orphanage No. 3". One of the clocked people pulled out his wand and the gate was wide open. They blasted the front doors and went it. What came next was a total nightmare. Screams were heard and there was a lot of blood. Children, between the ages of couple of days old to seventeen-eighteen and their carriers were killed after they were tortured in various ways. When everything was quit another figure appeared. Harry saw that it was Voldemort himself. He looked around and laughed, then he waived his wand and an inscription, written in blood appeared on the white wall: **'Happy Halloween, Harry Potter!' **then everybody disapparated, leaving the Dark Mark floating above the orphanage. _

Harry woke up, breathing hard, his scar burning. That was the worst vision he ever had. He felt sick, his throat sore from the screaming and his vision was a blur due to the headache he had. Harry made his way to the bathroom and threw up, and then he took a cold shower.

He realized that he won't be able to sleep anymore so he took his invisibility clock and made his way outside. He went straight to the Whomping Willow. He cast a freezing charm on the tree and was able to enter inside. He climbed the secret passageway till he got to the Shrieking Shack. He left the shack and found himself in Hogsmead. Harry wondered the streets of the village, till he was in some area he never been in it before. He saw some pub being still open and entered inside pulling off his invisibility clock at the entrance. Nobody stopped him or asked him about his age as he asked the bartender for a bottle of some strong drink. He was given something called a Fire Whisky, after drinking a glass of that stuff and filling happier than he felt before, Harry bought another two bottles.

Putting his clock back he returned to Hogwarts. Back in his dorm he drank a quarter of the bottle, the rest he hide in his trunk and then fell asleep only to be shaken awake two hours later by Ron to prepare himself to classes.

"Wow, mate what did you ate last night?" exclaimed Ron, as he came near Harry.

"Wha?" asked Harry, his head spinning.

"You've been drinking?" whispered Ron, "If the Professors catch you, you'll be expelled for sure."

"Don't worry, Ron, it was just a little whisky…" said Harry.

"Why were you drinking, anyway? Where did you get this stuff?" continued Ron.

"I have my sources!" Harry fingered his clock that lay on the floor beside his bad.

"You stole it?" Ron's eyes were wide open.

"No way, I just took a trip to Hogsmead and found some cool pub; they even didn't ask me for an I.D. as long as I was paying."

"So, why were you drinking?"

"Watch for the Prophet today, you'll know soon enough!" with that Harry rolled out of the bed and went to take another shower, his walking not so steady. Ron just shook his head, "You need help, mate, before it goes too far!"


	8. Don't mix potions with alcohol

The next chapter is up. I was busy with my studies and work so this chapter took some time as probably the next few will take, since it's my last semester of my B.A. and the exams almost here.

Enjoy! R&R

Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter 8: Don't mix potions with alcohol.**

Ron at first thought about going straight away and to tell Hermione what he just found, but decided that this can wait and that more important is to escort Harry to the breakfast so the professors won't suspect anything.

Harry was taking his time at the bathroom; he didn't want to go to the breakfast because he knew what awaits him there: full Great Hall with everybody staring.

"Harry, are you all right there mate?" called Ron after twenty minutes, "What taking you so long, I'm starving."

"So, go without me, Hermione probably waiting for you," Harry's answer came.

"I'm not leaving you in your condition," said Ron, "you barely walk straight. You'll get in trouble with the professors."

"Then I'm not coming!"

"I won't let you stay here either. Who knows what you are going to do drunk," insisted Ron, "come out and let's go or I'll be calling McGonagall!"

Harry mumbled something unrecognizable but left the bathroom fully dressed and followed Ron to the Great Hall.

The breakfast had already begun. When they entered, the Great Hall suddenly fell into silence, and everybody's eyes were at Harry. Harry didn't pay any attention. His mind was floating and he walked as in a daze. Ron, unnoticed guided him to the Gryffindor table, toward their seats beside Hermione. Hermione, without too many words passed the 'Daily Prophet' she was reading to Ron, who glanced at the front page and then back at his girlfriend, his eyes wide open.

"Waz wrong?" asked Harry. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, considering if it wise to show the newspaper to Harry. But Harry was too quick, even in his condition, his Seeker instincts were good, so he snatched the 'Prophet' from Ron and scanned the front page

"Told you I had a good reason," he addressed to Ron, throwing the newspaper back at his friend, and it was his only response.

The front page held a large black headline: _**'Halloween present for the Boy-Who-Lived'**. _

Underneath it was a large picture of the orphanage with the Dark Mark above it. Smaller picture showed the inscription that was left on the wall. The story told about the murder of 25 orphans and 7 staff members.

"You knew about it?" asked Hermione.

"I saw it!" said Harry, in uncaring tone.

"You had one of those dreams, didn't you?" Harry just shrugged.

"Don't you care at all?" Hermione asked.

"It's not as I could do anything," Harry shrugged again.

Ron leaned back and tugged Hermione on her robe. When she paid him attention, Ron whispered to her behind Harry's back "He is drunk!"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Hermione,

"Shh," shushed her Ron, "The Professors!"

"Sorry," Hermione apologized while she sent a glance toward the staff table to see if they noticed something.

"We must give him a Sobering Potion before the classes start," said Ron, "but we can't just walk to Pomfrey and ask her about it."

"Then we are going to do it the muggle way!" said Hermione in determined voice and left the Great Hall. She returned a few minutes later with a smoking goblet in her hand.

"Drink this!" she handed the goblet to Harry.

Harry obeyed and took a sip, instantly spitting it back. "Drink this that instant or I'm going straight to McGonagall!" threatened Hermione. Harry grimaced but drank the contents of the goblet nevertheless.

"What did you give him?" asked Ron.

"Black coffee," Hermione shrugged, "I asked Dobby to make it. It's a muggle method, proven to work."

The coffee indeed helped to clear Harry's mind, but now he was aware of the eyes that were staring at him. He grabbed the newspaper again and read the article about the events once again, now with clear mind.

"Harry, are you O.K." asked worried Hermione.

Harry's head was now resting on the table; his forehead was pressed to the cool surface.

"Of course I'm not, Hermione, but I don't want to talk about it!" he snapped.

"That why you were drinking?" she whispered, "Harry, it's not good for you!"

"Please leave the lectures for the professors, Hermione; I'm not in the mood right now!" said Harry.

"Harry, you know we care for you," she gently said.

"Sorry, 'Mione," he apologized.

-aaaaa-

When the breakfast was over the trio made their way to the dungeons for the Potions.

"Loved the present, Potter?" Malfoy's sneering voice came.

"You are sick, Malfoy," said Hermione, "to laugh about people being killed."

"They were nothing but filthy muggles," Malfoy spat, "You should know, mudblood, you are one of them."

Ron was about to launch on Malfoy, but Harry stopped him.

"Tell me, Malfoy, do you realize at all what's going on? What if it was your mother there?" he said in a cold voice.

"No way, Potter, my mother is a pureblood!"

"You are living in a dreamland, Malfoy. As soon as Voldemort becomes sick of your daddy; he won't care if he and your family are purebloods, half-bloods or muggle born," continued Harry.

"He will never do it to one of his followers!"

"Mark my words, Malfoy, and wake up!" Harry practically hissed those words and turned to his friends.

"Watch your friends, Potter, or they might end like your parents and Diggory!" Malfoy wanted to be the one who says the last word.

-aaaaa-

Snape arrived, few minutes late, "In!" he barked. Everyone entered and took their places. "Thomas, five points from Gryffindor for taking your time to settle down!" he addressed to Dean, who was searching his quill in his bag.

The Gryffindors groaned. Snape was definitely not in a good mood.

"Potter, stay after the lesson!" he ordered to Harry, who gave Ron a look as if to say 'What did I do?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and mouthed "Snape…"

During the lesson Harry couldn't concentrate. Too many things were on his mind. He constantly kept thinking about his last vision, the pictures of the bloodied hall came in his view and he felt sick. Harry thought about his visit to his parents' graves and about the two hours he spent with Sirius and Remus and then he thought about Hedwig. He was so distracted that he didn't pay attention to what he was adding to his potion. The potion became acid green instead of dark blue and some kind of smoke was coming from it. The smoke soon covered the whole classroom.

"Everybody, cover their faces and get out!" yelled Snape, "Don't breathe the fumes!"

Somebody grabbed Harry by his robe and dragged him out of the classroom.

When they were out, Snape closed the door and demanded a silence.

"Look around and check if your friends are with you, is anybody missing?" he asked in a loud voice.

Harry looked around, he saw Hermione being held by Ron, Seamus helping Lavender to clean her face, Neville and Dean talking quietly and… He couldn't see Parvati. It seems that all the Slytherins were there too.

"Parvati is missing!" he ran toward Snape. Snape scanned the teenagers and when he didn't see her as well he turned toward the door. "Everybody go to the Hospital Wing. Granger, tell Madam Pomfrey what happened. I want to see every one of you there when I'm back!" he instructed in a hurry. He cast some spell on him and entered the classroom.

Harry was about to leave with the others to the Hospital Wing but he wanted to know where was Parvati, he felt responsible for her, since it was his potion that went wrong, and he didn't want the nurse to check him. So when nobody was looking, he slipped away and returned to the classroom.

He saw Snape emerging from it a few moments later with Parvati's still form in his hands. Guilt overcame him. He blamed himself for another hurt person and he needed to shut the guilt off.

He ran to his dorm, not paying attention to the sting in his eyes and a funny taste in his mouth. He dug the bottle of the Fire Whisky from his trunk and took four large gulps from the amber liquid, before putting the bottle back and leaving to the Hospital Wing with a hope that he'll be able to dodge the health check.

In the Hospital Wing the whole class was standing in a line in front of Madam Pomfrey's desk with a cauldron on it and Professor Snape was giving each student a cup with something to drink. Harry stood behind Ron at the line and asked his friend what's going on.

"Where have you been?" demanded Ron when he noticed Harry.

"In the bathroom," Harry lied, "So, what's up?"

"Snape is giving us some potion to counteract the fumes we inhaled," explained Ron, "Where is Madam Pomfrey?" asked Harry.

"She is with Parvati," said Hermione, "She was the most effected. Snape brought her half an hour ago."

"Is she going to be O.K.?" Harry asked, his voice shaking. The whisky he drank numbed the guilt a little bit, but not enough.

"Pomfrey said she is going to be fine, she said the fumes weren't deadly, they just make you fall into deep sleep if you inhale much of them. They are used in Mungo to put a patient in a sleep before unpleasant procedures."

-aaaaa-

"Where have you been, Potter?" demanded Professor Snape as Harry approached the desk.

"The bathroom," Harry repeated his lie.

"Five points from Gryffindor for not following the Professor's orders," sneered Snape, "and another thirty for the accident and detention."

"I already have two weeks of detention with Professor Lupin," Harry frowned.

"I was supposed to inform you that your detention with Lupin will hold place today from seven o'clock, therefore I expect you at fife thirty today and don't be late!" with that Snape handed him the cup with the potion.

When every student had a cup in their hand, Snape called for a silence, deducting points from Gryffindor on the way.

"You are going to drink the antidote to the fumes you inhaled, thanks to Potter!" the students looked at Harry. "You'll feel a little tired afterwards, the feeling will last for half an hour, but it's better than you fall in deep sleep in the middle of your lessons. There aren't supposed to be any side effects unless you drank some alcohol in a range of two hours before taking the potion. As I'm sure you didn't…" and he gave them the look that practically said 'I'll tear you apart if you did!', "drink the potion now and get out of here. Your homework is to write an essay about the Calming Drought, what Potter did wrong and what his potion turned into!"

"Professor," Hermione approached Snape, "What happens if you drink the antidote with alcohol?"

"Why, Ms. Granger, have you been drinking?" Snape asked with malicious smile.

"No, of course not, Professor…"

"So it was one of your friends then?"

"Er… No sir, I'm just curios." Hermione made her best to sound unsuspicious.

"Well, to satisfy your curiosity," Snape eyed her for a few moments, as if reading her mind (Which he probably did, but he isn't going to admit, is he?); "The person will get sick and hallucinating, showing him his worst memories."

Hermione gasped, "It's like a Dementor,"

"Yes it is, Ms. Granger. The potion with the addition of alcohol to it was often been used in some circles, to torture people."

Hermione hurried to her friends and saw them emptying their cups.

-aaaaa-

They left the Hospital Wing and made their way to the Transfiguration class. Suddenly Harry felt as if he is going to be sick. His stomach was hurting really bad. He clasped his hand over his mouth and only managed to tell his friends about his bad feeling before he stormed toward the closest bathroom.

"What's wrong with Harry," asked Ron, "It can't be the potion; Snape said it doesn't have side effects."

"Unless it is mixed with alcohol…" whispered Hermione, "O, no, Harry," she added before she ran after him.

"Hermione, wait," shouted Ron, "You don't think he was drinking again, do you?" he asked as he catch up on her.

"I'm afraid he did," Hermione said, "And now he is going to have his worst nightmares being played as it is with Dementors."

"What are we going to do?" Ron was desperate, "we can't tell the Professors, he'll be expelled!"

"I'm going to the library; you go and keep an eye on him. I don't know when the hallucinations will show up."

Ron nodded and ran to the bathroom where Harry was. He heard Harry vomiting in one of the stalls. "Hold on there mate," Ron said, "Hermione checking how to help you."

Harry only groaned as an answer and threw up again. He finished after a few minutes, when he got up his head was spinning.

"How are you?" asked Ron.

"As if I was run over by a herd of Hippogriffs," admitted Harry.

"You were drinking again, why?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged. "You know," said Ron, looking straight at Harry, "You are going to get hurt if you keep as you are now, but besides hurting yourself, you might hurt somebody else and then you won't be able to forgive yourself."

Harry shrugged again, "It doesn't matter. People are hurt around me anyway, first my parents then Cedric and now Parvati."

"It wasn't your fault, well, maybe Parvati was, but she is going to be fine." Ron said.

Harry said nothing, just stared at the floor.

Hermione came running "Harry, how are you?" she inquired.

"Just been separated from the toilet,"

"Any other strange feelings?" she kept asking.

"No, why should I?"

"Well, you see… the potion, when mixed with alcohol is acting like Dementor. I checked in some books, in about half an hour from drinking the potion you are going to re-live your worst nightmares…It will last for an hour. There is no antidote… I'm sorry, Harry…"

Harry turned pale, he wasn't afraid of seeing his nightmares again, he had seen them every night since the end of his forth year, but he didn't want his friends to witness him, while having them.

"Harry, I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey and tell her you don't feel well…" advised Hermione.

"No," Harry shook his head, "I'm going to lie down, don't worry about me, it's only for an hour, go to Transfiguration, I'll be fine."

"But, Harry…" started Ron.

"No!" Harry said more forcefully, "I'm going to the dorm, don't follow me or I'll hex you!" he threatened and left.

"Come on, let's go" said Ron, "I just hope he will realize that he has friends as soon as possible." Ron put his hand over Hermione's shoulder and they made their way to Transfiguration class.

-aaaaa-

As soon as Harry entered his dorm he put a strong locking charm on the door and a silencing charm as well. Then he got loose of his clothes that started to suffocate him and put his pajamas. Finally he climbed to his bed and lay down. He lay like that for about ten minutes. Everything was quit; suddenly he saw a shadow by Neville's bed. Harry turned his had and jumped with a surprise.

"What are you doing here, uncle?" he gasped.

The figure of uncle Vernon came nearer. "I came to teach you your lesson, boy!" it answered. Harry backed more and pulled out his wand. The figure just laughed.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you, when I have much powerful people who help me?"

His 'uncle' stepped forward and took his belt. "Your first lesson is going to begin!" with that he raised his belt and struck. Harry felt pain although the hit wasn't close to him at all, he cried with a pain. 'Vernon' hit again and again and Harry was curled up in his bed, trying to protect his face. Suddenly the pain stopped and the figure of uncle Vernon said "This is what will happen if you talk!" and he showed him a cage with a white bird in it, but the bird wasn't moving. "Hedwig! No!" Harry gathered his strength and jumped on his uncle in purpose to grab Hedwig, but he somehow fell through the figure. 'Vernon' laughed even lauder and then disappeared. Harry got up from the floor and looked around, his eyes wide with fear. As he turned his head toward the window he saw another figure.

"Hi, Harry," the figure said, "Do you enjoy your life? 'Cause I find it pretty hard, since I'm DEAD!"

"C…Cedric…?" Harry stammered as he looked closely at the figure. And indeed, it was the figure of Cedric Diggory, sitting on the window still. Cedric was dead pale with black circles under his eyes, he had a black burned mark in the place the Killing Curse hit him.

"Yes, Harry, it's me, remember, you killed me," said the figure of Cedric, "how about I show you again how it happened so you won't forget."

Another figured appeared. It was clocked figure, but when it lifted her hood, Harry saw rat like face of Peter Pettigrew and a cold voice ordered: "Kill the spare!" a green light shoot toward Cedric and he fell, but this time without a sound.

"NOOO!" Harry yelled, he wanted to pull his wand out and to hurt Pettigrew, but couldn't find it.

Cedric got up, "Let's see it again," he suggested and the situation repeated itself till Harry was begging him to stop. "Please, I know that was my fault, but please stop…" he cried, kneeling in front of the place Cedric's body lay few seconds ago.

"You are right, I am going to stop!" said Cedric in a cold voice. He raised his wand and together with Pettigrew yelled 'Avada Kedavra!" A green light flew toward Harry and he found himself knocked of his feet, although nothing touched him. Then everything went quit again, Harry was breathing hard, he felt a real fear. It was nothing like the Dementors. The hallucinations were so real, that he actually felt every hit and every curse.

Suddenly he saw a few clocked figures; they made a cycle around him. Few seconds later one of the figures moved aside and somebody was thrown next to him. Harry realized that it was a girl with flaming red hair. When she turned her face toward Harry, he gasped, it was Ginny. The Death Eaters send a few curses at her; one of them was the Crusiatus Curse. Ginny was screaming. In moments between every curse she would look at him as if accusing him in the situation that they were in. Harry tried to shield her from the curses but they just went through him, causing him a pain. Finally a last blow came and he saw Ginny dead on the floor. By that moment Harry already was crying hard. His brain didn't acknowledge the fact that everything wasn't real. When the image of Ginny disappeared Harry was preparing himself for the worse.

His parents appeared. "Harry," said his father, "how are you going to fulfill the Prophecy if you are so weak?"

"You are going to doom the whole Wizarding World," added his mother.

"You can't find the strength to fight your uncle, how are you going to fight Voldemort?" his father continued, "I decided to save the world the trouble of keeping up with you!" With that the figure of his father pulled a muggle gun and pointed it on Harry.

"Good riddance!" the figure said. A few loud bangs were sound, Harry felt burning pain in his abdomen area then knew no more.

-aaaaa-

"Harry, open up!!!" shouted Ron Weasley and banged loudly on the dorm door. He and Hermione were back from Transfiguration class. They left straight to the dorms, while the others went to the dinner. They tried to listen to any sound coming from the room but heard nothing due to the Silencing Charm. Ron tried to open the door with 'Alohamora', but was unsuccessful. Frustrated and worried for his friend he banged on the door with a hope that Harry would hear and open the door. When no answer came, Hermione tried a few unlocking spells she new, luckily one of them opened the door.

Harry was laying on the floor, unconscious, his pajamas socked with sweat and his face with tears.

"I think he is fine now," whispered Hermione, "the hallucination must be over."

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Ron, "we can't leave him like that."

"Let's levitate him to his bed and let him sleep," said Hermione, "our next lesson is Care of Magical Creatures; we'll tell Hagrid that Harry is sick." As they were about to cast the levitating charm on Harry, he began to steer. Finally he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked with hoarse voice.

"Don't you remember?" asked Ron, who kneeled beside Harry.

Harry thought for a moment, "I had the hallucinations, right?"

"Yea, how are you feeling?" asked Hermione.

"Awful!" Harry admitted, "I think I'm going to lie down. And by the way, it is not like a Dementor, it's more like dreams you see without being asleep."

"You know, Harry," said Hermione in her bossy tone, "I'm probably should tell you that you deserve that feeling because you were drinking. Do you realize how dangerous it is?"

"Leave it Hermione," said Harry, "I know it was wrong, but I needed it! I'm not going to be totally drunk, I can control this!" and he pushed himself from the floor and climbed back to bed, drowning the curtains behind him, "Tell whoever the Professor is that I'm sick!"

"By the way, Harry," remembered Hermione, "Professor McGonagall said you must bring her a note from Madam Pomfrey for you being sick."

"Fine!" Harry snapped.

"We are going to the lunch," called Ron, "I'll bring you something."

"Thanks, Ron!" came Harry's response.

When Ron and Hermione left, Harry took a few sips from the Fire Whisky and fell asleep.


	9. Occlumency

The next chapter is up. Enjoy! R&R

Thanks for all the reviews!

Reminder: Harry Potter and the other characters are not mine….

**Chapter 9: Occlumency.**

"Harry, Harry" called Ron, trying to wake Harry up, "You are going to be late for your detention with Snape."

Harry groaned, he was too tired to get up and his head felt heavy. This was probably the best sleep he had for a long time. He was asleep for almost four hours.

"What time is it?" he mumbled, his face still buried in his pillow.

"Five o'clock" answered Ron, "Snape won't be happy if you are late."

Harry sat bolt in his bed, "I slept that long?" he asked Ron, "What did I miss?"

"Well," Ron scratched his head, "McGonagall wasn't happy, but you know about her, Hagrid sent his best wishes for your recovery and I don't think Binns noticed you weren't there, so you are lucky…"

Harry dressed up and on the ten minutes that were left ran to the dungeons. He barely made it on time. He still had two minutes when he knocked on Snape's door, trying to steady his breath.

"Enter!" he heard Snape's voice and entered the dark office.

"Close the door," commanded Snape, "and sit down!" Harry obeyed.

"Apparently the headmaster thinks that his little prince has a nightmares," started Snape, as soon as Harry sat down, "and apparently the headmaster thinks that I'm the only person that able to help…" Harry was looking at the Potions Master bewildered.

"Unfortunately he is right or almost right since he is able to help too, but probably thinks that I should be punished for something…" Harry was confused even more.

"I'm going to teach you Oclumency!" stated Snape when he saw Harry's expression.

"What's that?" blurted Harry.

"O, Merlin, Potter, don't you read books?" asked Snape, irritated.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Snape's attitude angered Harry.

"Two points from Gryffindor for you being cheeky," Snape spat.

"Git!" mouthed Harry.

"Another five points!" said Snape, although Harry didn't know how Snape was able to hear him. Harry frowned and crossed his hands on his chest.

"Now that you finished acting like a five year old…" Snape was looking at Harry, "Oclumency it's a fine art of blocking your mind from outer interference." Harry was curious now.

"Your nightmares or visions are probably you entering the Dark Lord's mind. I believe it's a two-way connection. It won't be long before he realizes that. When he does, he'll be able to read your mind like an open book and a certain Prophesy…"

"You know about it?" Harry interfered.

"Of course I do!" stated Snape, "but it is none of your business! I'm going to teach you how to block your mind and it is in your interests to learn. Our lessons will take place every Thursday at seven o'clock. Next week due to your detention with Lupin it will be at five thirty as today! Your excuse would be you taking remedial potions, I'm sure it is quit believable…" Snape gave him a smirk. Harry nodded. He didn't like the idea of Snape meddling with his mind, but he suddenly understood the importance of keeping the Prophecy out of Voldemort's knowledge and he really needed to get rid of the nightmares.

"Get up and take your wand out," ordered Snape, "I'm going to brake into your mind and you should block me any way possible, without killing me!"

Harry got up and Snape with the wave of his wand moved the table and the chairs toward the wall and then pointed his wand on Harry. "_Legilimence_!" and _Harry suddenly saw himself at the age of four, sitting on the rug in the nursery school, playing with some toy cars. He saw his cousin coming near him and pushing him aside, while grabbing the toy. Harry just sat there then got up and occupied himself with something else. The memory switched, he was six, it was his first day at school and he was holding a cellophane bag while Dudley was bragging his new Spiderman bag. He was nine and received his haircut from his aunt. He was ten and he was talking with a snake in the zoo. He was eleven, it was his birthday, and he was reading his Hogwarts letter in the shack. He was in the maze, Cedric Diggory was by his side, and they were arguing who should take the cup. He was in the graveyard, the cold voice "Kill the spare!" Cedric dead on the ground…_

"NOO," Harry shouted, the connection was broken, he found himself on the floor, kneeling in front of Snape.

"Get up!" commanded Snape, "Again!" As soon as Harry got up and faced his Professor, Snape pronounced the incantation.

_Harry was four again, this time he was standing in the corner in the nursery, he was supposed to face the wall. Once in a time he would send sad glances toward the other kids. One of the kids had pink hair and was crying and accusing Harry of his state while being comforted by the teacher._

_He is five; it is Christmas, his aunt saying him that he wouldn't receive any presents because he was a bad boy._

_He is nine, trying to explain his principal why he was found on the school kitchens' roof._

_He is in his first year in Hogwarts, saving Neville's Rememberall._

_He is in his third year, trying to produce a Patronus to protect himself and Sirius from the Dementors._

_The end of his third task, he and Cedric taking the Cup. The graveyard. Cedric dead. Harry is being tied to the gravestone. The pain in his arm, while being cut by Wormtail. Voldemort coming out of the cauldron, the touch…_

"AAAAAH" yelled Harry, and once again he was on his knees, his scar burning.

"You are not trying!" Snape berated him, "Get up and do it again!"

Harry got up and once again Snape attacked his mind. Once again Harry found himself on the floor, his scar hurting. After the third time Snape decided that it was enough.

"I think it's enough for today," he said, "clear your mind before you fall asleep. You may go; the werewolf is waiting for you."

Harry collected his things and left Prof. Snape office. His head was about to explode and his scar was slightly burning. The memories that were buried in his subconscious were fresh on his mind. He thought about them while he made his way to Lupin's office. He thought about his childhood memories, he couldn't think of one happy memory before his Hogwarts letter. He suddenly remembered the scene with the pink haired kid. The kid's name was Bradley or Bobby; he was one of Dudley's friends in the nursery. He teased Harry about his glasses, took the toys he was playing with and pinched him really hard. Harry was really mad at him and somehow the kid's hair turned pink. The boy accused Harry of course and the teacher punished him, although he tried to tell her that he couldn't have done it. The teacher didn't believed him, actually nobody ever believed him. His relatives were to be thanked for it. They warned every teacher Harry had about him being difficult child, so every time something strange happened, Harry was accused. That day Harry was spanked by his uncle and was locked in his cupboard for the whole weekend without lunch and dinner. After that Harry became passive, he was letting the kids to take his toys without respond, especially Dudley, he didn't want to bee punished.

Then there was the memory from the graveyard, the most painful one, the memory that was haunting him since the event occurred. Snape made him relive it again and made his scar burn. Once again Harry felt guilt.

Harry arrived to Prof. Lupin's office for his detention. He knocked on the door and got the permission to enter.

"Hello, Harry," greeted him Remus Lupin, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine!" was Harry's answer.

"Come and take a seat," invited Remus. Harry complied.

"How are you after visiting Godric's Hollow?" asked Remus, "and I'm not accepting the 'Fine' answer."

"I'm really glad you took me there…" Harry admitted.

"And…" pushed Remus.

"Er… That's it…"

"How do you feel, besides being glad?" Harry shrugged, "I don't know..."

"O.K., it sufficient for now," said Remus, "What happened at the evening?"

"You herd about the fight?" Remus nodded.

"I don't know, Hermione annoyed me and then Dean startled me…"

"So, you felt that you needed to release a steam."

"Kind of…" admitted Harry.

"How do you feel about your talk with the Headmaster?" asked Remus. Harry looked puzzled, does Remus know about the Prophecy?

Remus as if read Harry's mind, "I know what he talked to you about"

"O… I don't know how I am feeling… I somehow always knew it would be me…but…"

"But, what?" Remus pushed further, he needed Harry to open up. It wasn't good for the teenager to keep his feelings inside.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know," he finally said.

"Scared? Confused? Angry, maybe?" Remus tried to help. He knew Harry wasn't good at revealing his feelings. Hell, the kid probably doesn't know how, with his poor excuse for relatives.

Harry thought for a moment, he finally whispered, "Scared, I guess…" he felt ashamed for this feeling.

Remus sensed Harry being uncomfortable. "It is a legitimate feeling, Harry, I probably would be terrified. Don't be ashamed to admit that you are scared. You are human, after all." Harry nodded, he felt tired from this talk, his head still hurting from the lesson with Snape. Harry kept his head down; it was easier this way, since his head felt heavy. Remus noticed it, "Harry, what's wrong?" he asked.

Harry lifted his head and looked at Remus, "Just a headache" he said.

Remus looked concerned, he went to one of the cupboards and brought a small vile to Harry. "Drink it," he handed the vial to Harry, "It is a mild pain reliever potion, it will help." Harry drank the potion, already feeling better.

"You just had a lesson with Severus?" Remus asked and Harry nodded in response, "How did it go?"

"I couldn't block him," said Harry, "he tried three times and said to clear my mind before I fall asleep… So I guess I just should practice." Right now he isn't going to complain that he can't block Snape and that he has no idea how to clear his mind at night.

"I'm glad you have a positive attitude," smiled Remus, "Oclumency requires a lot of practice, if you need any help don't hesitate to ask." Harry smiled back.

They talked a little longer Remus informed him that Sirius doing fine and missing his godson. Then Remus told him some stories about his school years and about Harry's parents. Finally when the curfew was coming near Remus released Harry and asked him to bring his Transfiguration books tomorrow since he is going to help him in his studies.

When Harry left Remus' office he felt better. His head stopped hurting and his mind seemed clearer. At least he wasn't thinking about his miserable childhood anymore.

Harry made his way to the Gryffindor tower.

"Harry," called Hermione as he entered, "how are you?"

"Fine," he replied, "just came from my detentions with Snape and Prof. Lupin." He took his place in his favorite armchair and flung his legs across the handle.

Ron and Ginny came to the common room, their faces flashed.

"Hi, everybody!" called Ginny, and flopped herself on the couch near Hermione, Ron did the same on her other side.

"Ron, you smell!" teased Hermione, "where have you been?"

"Quidditch practice!" announced exited Ginny, "the game is in two days." Harry's face fell, he missed Quidditch and he was jealous of Ginny that she took his place, although he isn't going to admit it. Ginny noticed Harry's change in mood, "Sorry, Harry," she apologized.

"It's O.K.," he faked a smile, "we already decided that you should practice for the next year."

"How was your detention with Snape and Lupin?" asked Ron.

"Fine, how was your practice?" Harry changed the subject, he felt pretty sick of people constantly asking him how he was.

"It was great, although Fred and George think there is something contagious in the job of the captain because she is acting as mad as Wood was. She squeezed us like lemons; she threatened to beat us with her broom if we do something that could jeopardize the game. I think she is pissed with you, mate. She made it clear that if one of us will be banned she'll hunt him and kill him." Ron told this story with excitement. It was his dream, after all, to play in his house team.

"Well, what did you expected, mate, it is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, after all," said Harry, his voice offered no condolences, "either you win or you are humiliated, especially if you are Keeper and it's your first game!" Ron paled.

Ginny smacked Harry playfully on his hand: "It's not funny, Potter!" Harry flinched a little.

"I wasn't trying to be funny!" he said coldly and then laughed at Ron's terrified face.

"Harry, we need to talk," suddenly Hermione said.

"What about?" the teenager asked.

"Come on; let's go to your dorm. Ron, you are coming too," she gave her boyfriend a meaningful look. Ron understood the hint and got up. "Sorry, Gin, see you later," he apologized and went after Harry and Hermione.

When they got to their dormitories, Hermione cast Privacy and the Silencing Charms.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Listen… Harry," Hermione started unsurely, afraid of Harry's response, "We are really worried of you… and… um… what happened today was really dangerous… I don't think you should drink anymore…"

"I told you, Hermione, I can control this!" Harry said and was about to go back to the common room.

"Harry, it's wrong!" stated Ron, "What if something like today will happen? What if you hurt yourself or someone?"

"Don't worry, Ron, I can control myself, it won't happen anymore!" Harry said.

"Acio Fire Whisky!" suddenly was heard, and Harry saw with terror as his trunk got open and his two bottles flew out of it toward Hermione. He was about to grab him, but Hermione called "Evanesco!" and the contents of the bottles disappeared.

"Why did you do it?" Harry yelled. He was ready to strangle his friend, "I needed it!!!"

"No you didn't!" said Ron, "It only ruins you!"

"You don't understand…" Harry kept shout.

"Then explain us!" Ron shouted back, "We are your friends, tell us what's wrong!"

"Please, Harry," Hermione pleaded, "Let us help you!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Harry stated.

Hermione sighed, "O.K., Harry, but at least promise me one thing, promise you wouldn't drink anymore."

"Fine, I won't!" Harry muttered.

"Harry, you know we would do anything to you, if you just let us," said Ron.

Harry muttered something unrecognizable.

Hermione put a reassuring hand over his shoulder, but Harry moved further to avoid the touch.

The three friends then sat in silence for a few minutes till they heard a loud knocks on the door.

"I think your roommates want their room," smiled Hermione, "I'll better go. Remember what you promised Harry." With that she undone the spells, bid them goodnight and left.

-aaaaa-

Harry sat on his bed for at least an hour after everybody was asleep. He was tired but was afraid to see another vision. Harry tried to clear his mind, but found it not possible with everything that happened today. He knew that Hermione and Ron were right, he shouldn't have been drinking, but he felt that the alcohol made him more relaxed. He needed that stuff, but he promised Hermione, and being who he is he couldn't brake his promises, at least not now.

Finally the tiredness bit him up and he lay down. Harry tried to think about nothing, but his mind was full, and he didn't know how to do it either. He mentally cursed Snape and finally fall asleep. Soon the nightmares began.

Once again he saw Cedric being killed, then his parents blame him and his uncle killing Hedwig. Then he dreamt about himself, sitting drunk in something that looked like a court and being accused in killing Parvati and surprisingly Ginny. Then he was executed by Snape while the murdered children from the orphanage were shouting and cursing him. Harry woke up with a start as he saw his friends dead at the foot of Voldemort, while he, Harry, was next to the monster and Voldemort was praising him for killing his friends and then forcing Harry to drink a whole bottle of 100 alcohol.

Harry sat in his bed, sweating. He was glad that he cast the silencing charms on his bed; otherwise he would wake his friends up.

Harry got up, took a clean pajama and went to take a shower. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his scars almost closed. They will never disappear without magical healing, but at least they weren't hurting anymore. Harry signed after seeing himself and headed to the shower. After taking a cold shower that woke him up, he made his way to the common room and occupied himself with some homework.

At about five a.m. he fell asleep, his head resting on the table. He was awaking two hours later by students heading down to breakfast.

"You are early?" commented Hermione when she came down from her dormitory and saw him sitting in the common room.

"Couldn't sleep," admitted Harry, "at least I hadn't have visions." Hermione gave him a sympathized smile, "It will work out, eventually," she said.

"I hope so, I really do," was his answer.


	10. She died!

The next chapter is up. Sorry it took me so long. Enjoy! R&R

Thanks for all the reviews!

Reminder: Harry Potter and the other characters are not mine….

**Chapter 10: She died!**

Friday passed quickly, with Harry attending the lessons and then his detention with Remus Lupin, during which Remus helped Harry with the missed Transfiguration material. After talking with Harry, Remus asked Prof. McGonagall to let go of her demand of Harry to bring a note from Madam Pomfrey. He explained her that Harry probably felt a lot of tension and was tired from the nightmares and his talk with the headmaster. McGonagall, surprisingly, agreed but made Harry promise that he'll stop skipping classes without permission from a Professor. Harry promised her.

The next day was Saturday; it was a day of their first Quidditch match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Ron was very nervous and lost his appetite. Ginny was a wreck and Hermione tried to calm them both, since Harry wasn't helping a bit. Every time he saw either Ron or Ginny he would throw some comment about the difficulty of the game or about the humiliation they would suffer if they miss. By the time the team was about to gather, Ron and Ginny were ready to declare that they are sick. Ron even tried to tell that to Angelina and was almost killed by her. Finally Ron, under Angelina's pressure admitted where his and Ginny's fears come from and Angelina in her turn cornered Harry and yelled at him and even threatened to throw him from the team. Harry shrugged her away, but stopped his comments.

At two o'clock the whole school was at the Quidditch pitch. Harry was about to go with Hermione, but at the entrance to the castle he was stopped by Prof. McGonagall.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but you are not allowed to attend the game," she said.

"What… Why?" Harry was almost speechless.

"You are banned from Quidditch, Mr. Potter, it means watching it too! Now, please go to the castle and occupy yourself." With that she left to the teachers' stand. Hermione sent Harry a sympathetic look.

"Maybe I'll stay with you?" she suggested.

"No, you should go and cheer for Ron, he'll expect you to. Don't worry about me…" he faked a smile.

"Well, if you sure, then, see you later," and she left. Harry stood at the entrance for another few seconds, watching the other students making their way to the pitch and then he left to the Gryffindor tower.

-aaaaa-

Once he got to the dormitory, he thought what to do. Harry wondered if he should do his homework but decided against it. Then he thought about just lying on his bed and to do nothing, he tried it for a few minutes, but then disturbing thoughts came to his mind and he decided that he need to do something with himself. Suddenly his gaze fell on his slightly opened trunk, and he saw his Invisibility cloak. His face lit.

He grabbed the cloak and covered himself with it.

'Now I can attend the match!" he said to himself.

Harry made his way to the pitch, careful not to trip over. When he got there he saw that the game barely started. Probably the introductions were over just now. The score was just 10-0 to Slytherins. Harry quietly made his way towards Hermione. Luckily it was pretty cold outside so he was wrapped in his winter cloak with his hood up to avoid the wind, so he was able to take his invisibility cloak off and still be mixed in the crowd, without being seen by the Professors who were sitting on a different stand.

"Is this place occupied?" Harry asked as he reached Hermione, placing himself as low as possible for not to be seen from the teachers' stand.

"Harry?! What are you doing here?" she whispered with a surprise.

"Couldn't stay inside!" he shrugged.

"What if McGonagall sees you? You still serving detentions, you'll be in trouble."

"No, if they don't see me, I won't!"

Suddenly a loud uproar was heard, and then Lee Jordan's voice was sound: "10 points to Gryffindor!!! It was spectacular throw by Katy Bell!!!"

The game was brutal. The Slytherins were playing dirty as always. Harry was watching with concern as Ginny was almost hit by a Bludger. Harry noticed that she was doing a really good job. Ron on the other hand, Harry noticed, was a total wreck. It didn't help either that the Slytherins were singing nasty songs about him. Ron was so nervous that he missed almost every Quaffle. The score was 120-40 when Angelina called for a time out.

Harry was dead curious what she is going to tell the team, so he covered himself with the Invisibility cloak and made his way to the pitch.

"Ron, what's wrong with you?" he heard Angelina's angry voice, "You were damn good at the practices…"

Ron's face was red from embracement; he looked at his feet and mumbled something that sounded like 'Sorry'.

"Don't be sorry, try harder and stop paying attention to those Slytherins!" Angelina kept talking. Ron nodded.

"Ginny, please catch the Snitch as soon as possible, we can't loose this game!" Angelina turned to Ginny.

"I'll do my best!" the other girl promised.

"Fred, George," Angelina turned to the twins, "I think we have no options but to play dirty as the snakes. Do your best!" The twins gave her they famous evil green.

"You can count on us!" they said in unison.

When the team returned to the pitch, Harry made his way back to the stands.

He saw as the game resumed. The Gryffindors indeed started to play dirty. After a few minutes the Slytherin Chaser was out of the game and was taken to the hospital wing. The Slytherins didn't stay behind and Alicia Spinet joined him. The game was more and more desperate. Both teams were as if fighting for their life.

Harry saw the Snitch on several occasions and was sure that if he was playing he could end the game. But nor Ginny nor Malfoy saw it. Truth be told, they were more occupied in staying out of the Bludgers' way.

Suddenly the sky turned dark grey, almost black and it stared raining. Soon the rain turned into the hail. The teams and the audience were soaking wet. Everybody tried to shield themselves from the big pieces of ice that were falling and hitting very hard.

Suddenly a loud whistle was sound. Madam Hooch announced that the game would resume as soon as the weather is better. The game will begin with the score 180-50 in Slytherin favor.

The students along with the teachers headed back to the castle. The Gryffindors were glad that their humiliation ended for now, the Slytherins were ranting and complaining that this was their opportunity to win the game. Prof. McGonagall along with Prof. Flitwick stood at the entrance and cast a Drying Spell on the soaking wet students who still couldn't cast the spell themselves.

Harry stayed outside; he couldn't enter the school while the teachers stood at the entrance. He was wet and cold. When finally all the students were inside, he sneaked in.

-aaaaa-

The Gryffindors were happy that the game was over before they totally lost. People were skeptical that Ginny could catch the Snitch, although she was doing pretty well up there. Even Ginny herself admitted that Malfoy was better and their only chance was for Harry to return to the team.

"We must convince Prof. McGonagall to postpone the game till after Christmas," said Katy Bell, "Slytherins did it two years ago when Malfoy faked being seriously injured by the hippogriff."

"I'm going to talk to her right away," said Angelina, "and Potter better behave himself!" she sent Harry a warning look.

"We wouldn't be in such situation if somebody was less sensitive," sixth year, Mark Daniels, said, nodding toward Ron.

"It was his first game, Daniels," Fred defended his brother.

"Look who is talking about being sensitive, Daniels," commented George, "You were moping around the whole day because you didn't make it to the team."

"You know, Mark has a point," said Harry by the way, "Ron should learn to concentrate on the game and not on the audience."

"And how do you know?" asked Ron. He was still angry at his best friend for the comments before the game, "You weren't supposed to be at the game at all."

"But I was," Harry shrugged, "and I saw…"

"MR. POTTER!" all the students turned around to see their Head of the House entering the Common Room, "You were at the game after I told you that you are not allowed?!"

Harry realized that he just admitted that he disobeyed his professor and was caught. He thought fast.

"I wasn't at the game, Professor," he lied, "You never told me I couldn't watch it from the castle. I used omnioculars."

"Fine, Potter, let's say I believe you," said Prof. McGonagall, "The next game is in two weeks, during it you will be at the library, doing your homework." Harry cursed under his breath.

"The main reason I came was to inform you that your match against Slytherins will take place the first Saturday after the New Year," said McGonagall, "I hope our star Seeker won't be in any troubles by then." With that she left.

As she left Angelina turned to Harry. "Some friend you are," she accused, "instead of teasing Ron, you could help him…"

"It's not as I could fly with him," said Harry angrily.

"Well, it was your fault!" snapped Angelina, "you found the perfect time to show your teenage rebellion! Why couldn't you do it over the summer with your relatives?"

Harry paled. "You don't know what you are talking about!" he said in a shaking voice and fled from the Common Room.

"What's wrong with him?" Angelina addressed to Ron.

Ron shook his head, "I don't know," he said, "We still trying to figure it out, he is like this since he returned from the summer vacation."

"I think he is angry at as for not contacting with him over the summer," said Hermione, "but we couldn't, it wasn't safe for him with Voldemort back and everything."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK!!!" yelled Harry angrily from the top of the stairs. Everyone in the room looked toward his direction.

"I'm going to talk to him," said Ron. He and Hermione got up and followed Harry upstairs.

Harry was sitting on the window sill and gazing at a box of owl treats. He picked some out and let them fall back to the box; he repeated this for a few times and then, with a rage of fury threw the box out of the window. When he turned his head to look at the people who entered the room his eyes were red from tears.

"Harry, what's happened?" Hermione came near him.

Harry, feeling ashamed, turned his head toward the window and whipped the tears.

"Harry…," tried Ron.

"Nothing wrong!" Harry snapped, "Leave me alone! You've done enough!"

"Harry, please," pleaded Hermione, "Talk to us."

"What do you want to hear?" he asked.

"Is it something that Angelina said? About your summer?" Ron asked.

Harry averted his look.

"What happened over the summer?" Hermione asked, "Is it has something to do with the last year?" Harry didn't answer; he just kept looking at the Hogwarts' grounds through the window.

"Is it has something to do with Hedwig's absent?" asked Ron. Harry jumped and turned to look at his best friend.

"It is, isn't it?" continued Ron, "Where is she, Harry? And don't tell me she is delivering a letter."

"She… She… died!" Harry finally used the lie he wished he would never use, but Hedwig's live is more important than his friends knowing the truth.

"O, no!" whispered Hermione in horror, "how?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" said Harry. He didn't want to invent some story about his owl death. The talk brought back his thought about Hedwig and her possible suffering.

Besides, he was still angry at his two best friends for banishing his bottles of Fire Whisky. And right now he felt like he desperately needed that stuff.

"Harry, with everything that you went and are going through this must be terrible for you," said Ron, "Does Sirius know?"

"No! And I'll hex you if you tell him anything!" snapped Harry, "I'm dealing with it fine and I don't need anybody's pity!"

"You sure know how to deal with it," said Ron sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?" inquired Harry.

"You've been acting weird since you came back from the summer vacation! First Cedric, then your nightmares and finally Hedwig! You are breaking down, Harry! Talk to somebody!" said Ron.

"I… DON'T… WANT… TO!" Harry spat every word as if speaking to mentally challenged kid.

"Harry, we are sick of you releasing your anger at us! If you need help just say so, we won't think any less of you. Please." Hermione was on a verge of tears.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! Which of those words you didn't understood?" Harry stormed out of the room.

"Fine, be it your way!" shouted Ron, "I'll give him some time to cool up, then I'm writing to Sirius," he said to Hermione. She nodded.

-aaaaa-

Harry wondered the corridors for an hour, he tried to avoid everybody. Then he returned to the dorms. Nobody was there so Harry took his broom and left the Common Room under his Invisibility Cloak. He made his way outside and went straight to the Forbidden Forest. There he found a clearing and took off. He flew for a while above the Forest then headed to Hogsmead. He was tempted to go to the same pub he was last time, but he had no money. He missed his detention with Remus, but he didn't care.

In the air he felt free and careless. A year ago he still felt that Hogwarts was his home, right now he felt as it was a prison. He felt that he traded one awful prison at the Dursley's to another, more pleasant but still a prison, especially when he was banned from the one thing that kept him sane after last year, Quidditch.

After few hours of flying he felt dizzy, his head was spinning and he felt warn liquid coming out of his nose. He brought his hand to his face and whipped the liquid, and then he looked at his hand. Although it was still dark, Harry managed to see that the liquid was in some dark color and had an iron smell. Harry realized that he had a nosebleed.

Feeling frightened he landed at some Hogsmead street and evaluated himself. His head was still spinning and he felt weak. Gathering his powers he made his way to the caves that Sirius used to hide in last year. As soon as he reached the caves and found someplace to lie down, he fall asleep or maybe he just fainted.

-aaaaa-

When Harry woke up he saw that there was a bright light outside and very cold. He realized that he was asleep for at least five – six hours. The temperature was law, he was lucky it wasn't raining. He felt his nose and discovered that his face was covered with dried blood. Harry wondered about the reason for the bleeding. Once, he managed to hear some medical program his aunt was watching; it was about anemia and one of the symptoms was a thin blood ending in nosebleeds. Thinking about it he had the other symptoms too: tiredness, weakness and dizziness, he was deprived of food during the summer and he didn't eat much at Hogwarts so he had almost no opportunity to refill his iron stocks.

Inside the cave Harry found a small puddle of water and washed his face, and then he covered himself with his invisibility cloak and sneaked back to Hogwarts. He entered the castle and made his way straight to the dorms. When he got to the Common Room he saw Ginny and Hermione talking quietly near the fire while Ron was asleep on the couch.

"Where have you been?" demanded Ginny, "We were worrying when you didn't returned last night."

"It's none of your business," Harry snapped, feeling immediately guilty, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"Harry, wait…" called Hermione, but he was gone already.

-aaaaa-

While Harry was asleep, Hermione woke Ron up and together with Ginny they left to find Remus Lupin to inform him that Harry returned.

When Harry didn't show up to his detention, Remus cornered Ron and Hermione and asked them where Harry is. They told him about his last outburst and about Hedwig's death although they made him swear first that he wouldn't tell Harry who he got this information from.

Remus was worried about Harry so he asked the teenagers to inform him immediately as soon as Harry comes back.

Hermione tried to reassure everybody that Harry probably was hiding somewhere in Hogwarts but when Ron reported that his broom, cloak and the map were missing Remus decided to go straight to the headmaster if Harry wouldn't come back till curfew.

Harry didn't show up, so Remus reported to Dumbledore.

"If he wouldn't show up in 24 hours I'll arrange a searching party," the headmaster decided, "meanwhile keep your eyes open and come straight to me if you see him. Don't tell anybody."

They left the headmasters office. Remus headed to his quarters and the teenagers went to the Common Room. They stayed there the hall night, sleeping in turns. At ten o'clock in the morning Harry returned, covered with mud and drops of blood on his robes.

-aaaaa-

"POTTER WAKE UP!" Harry suddenly was woken by an angry voice. His first reaction was to back as far as possible from the blow that may come. Only then he opened his eyes and immediately regretted doing so. He saw two people standing around his bed. One of them was Professor McGonagall and the other Remus Lupin.

"Where have you been?" demanded Prof. McGonagall, "you missed your detention…" she was cut in the middle of the sentence when she saw Harry's state.

"What happened? Why are you covered with mud and blood?" she asked.

"I was outside flying and I had a nosebleed," he answered, "I was too upset to go to the detention, thanks to Johnson, that it." His voice was cold and indifferent.

"Harry, you are the best to know that it's dangerous to run off like that! It was very irresponsible of you, no mater the reasons!" said Remus, "and I'm really sorry about Hedwig; if you need to talk I'm more than willing to hear."

"How do you know about Hedwig?" inquired Harry.

"It doesn't matter, Potter," said McGonagall, "what matters is that everybody worries about you, trying to help you, trying to protect you, but you are running off instead, endangering yourself and braking the school rules."

"I was fine!" spat Harry, "what else those traitors I used to call my friends told you?"

"How dare you to call your friends who care for you, traitors?!" demanded Lupin, his usually calm voice raising, "you should be ashamed with yourself!"

"Well, they are!" shouted Harry, "and I'll call them whatever I want!"

"Potter, you're gone too far!" said McGonagall, her voice cold as ice, "the headmaster wants to see you right now! Clean yourself and come!"

-aaaaa-

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry for your loss, I know how special Hedwig was to you and it's normal to grieve," said Dumbledore as soon as Harry, Prof. McGonagall and Remus were seated in his office, "but last night your behavior was beyond the acceptable. You broke school rules; we almost contacted the Aurors to search for you. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"I don't like people talking behind my back!" he said stubbornly.

"If you are talking about Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, they had no choice but to tell because that was a serious matter!" answered Dumbledore.

"I WAS FINE!" snapped Harry.

"If you say you are fine, why did you run away?" asked Dumbledore. Harry shrugged.

"I'm going to ground you, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore, "you are not to leave the Gryffindor Tower, only for the classes and Oclumency lessons. I'll know if you disobey! You'll spend everyday, from six p.m. till curfew with Prof. Lupin, who generously offered his help to tutor you. On Sunday you'll help Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing from ten a.m. to seven p.m., with brakes, of course. I'm confiscating your broom, cloak and your map…"

"You can't confiscate my possession!" Harry interfered, "They are mine and you are not my parent or guardian!"

"No, I'm not, Mr. Potter, but I'm your headmaster and as such I have the right to confiscate possessions that interfere with your education. You will receive them at the end of the term if your behavior and grades would change for the better."

"If I may add, Albus," Remus joined the conversation, "Harry, I have the all rights to confiscate at least one of those things, the map, since I'm one of its rightful owners."

"It's not fair!" Harry mumbled under his breath, and crossed his hands on his chest as an act of protest.

"Another thing I wanted to ask you Mr. Potter," Dumbledore ignored Harry's complaints, "is how you were sleeping. Did you have any more visions or nightmares?"

"I'm fine!" was Harry's only answer, "And I'm fine with the Prophesy that ruined my whole life so don't bother to ask about it either!"

Dumbledore sighed; he knew that Harry wasn't fine at all. He wasn't happy with the punishment he had to inflict upon Harry. But the teenager wasn't cooperating and wasn't talking about what bothers him and him, as a headmaster couldn't afford students acting the way Harry is, no matter what.

'I'll give him another opportunity,' Dumbledore said to himself, 'time with Remus should help him. Another breakdown and I'll call the Mind Healer.'

-aaaaa-

Harry was escorted to the Gryffindor tower. Prof. McGonagall took his broom and Remus his Marauders Map and the Invisibility cloak. Harry was glad that none of his friends were in the Common Room when his humiliation took place. That right, for Harry it felt like humiliation. Then Prof. McGonagall cast some spell on him. Harry was sure it was some kind of tracking spell and McGonagall confirmed his suspicions.

"Now I'm going to escort you to the Hospital Wing, since it's Sunday," said Prof. McGonagall, "you are allowed to leave at one o'clock for lunch and then on seven p.m. for the dinner. The brakes in between is for Madam Pomfrey to decide. When you are finished you will go to the library and stay there till curfew to finish your homework for Monday at least."

Harry felt himself as in prison. On one hand he was angry at everybody. He felt like a prisoner, but on the other hand he felt that he deserved everything he got for being weak, for Cedric's death and for being responsible for the deaths he witnessed in his visions.

He made his way to the Hospital Wing, he didn't mind to help Madam Pomfrey as long as she wouldn't insist on checking him up. His day passed quickly. Harry learned that there is a lot of work to do around the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey tried to convince him to do his check up, but Harry refused. At seven o'clock he left, but instead going to the dinner he went straight to the library and hid himself in the distant corner to avoid his classmates. When he returned to the Gryffindor tower, just before curfew, he ignored his friends and went to bed with wish for a dreamless night.

-aaaaaa-aaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaa-

To everyone who asks me when they're going to found about the abuse – the next three chapters will lead to it, so be patient!!!!


	11. I need cigarettes

The next chapter is up. Sorry it took me so long. Enjoy! R&R

Thanks for all the reviews!

Reminder: Harry Potter and the other characters are not mine….

**Chapter 11: I need cigarettes**

During the night Harry couldn't sleep. As soon as the morning dawned he got dressed and made his way to the Great Hall. When half an hour later Ron and Hermione came and sat beside him, Harry got up and moved to another seat, as far as possible from his friends. While doing so he hadn't said a word.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. They didn't know what happened last night after Prof. McGonagall and Remus Lupin escorted Harry to the headmaster's office and they were worried.

"Harry, what's happened yesterday?" Ron approached Harry.

Harry didn't answer; only sent Ron a murderous look and kept playing with the food on his plate, not actually eating.

"Harry…" Hermione joined him.

Harry threw his fork with a thud on the table, got up and faced his friends "I don't speak with traitors!" he hissed in a low voice and stormed from the Great Hall, leaving two dumbstruck teenagers.

"You know what, Hermione, he can go to hell!" said Ron when the first shock ended, "we tried to help him, covered his stupid doings and this is how he repays us?!"

"Ron, you can't be serious," Hermione was on a verge of tears, "he is your best friend, you called him brother… Something going on with him and we must help him."

"You can help him if you wish, I'm giving up!"

"What about writing to Sirius? Remember, you said so yesterday?" Hermione wasn't ready to let go.

"It was before he called us traitors." Ron hissed.

"Maybe he found that we told Remus about Hedwig?" guessed Hermione, "he hates people praying his personal life. Please don't throw your friendship with him away. He'll come around, you'll see."

"O, fine," frowned Ron, "but I'm doing it only because of you!" he added.

"Thank you," she kissed him on a cheek.

-aaaaa-

Harry stormed out of the Great Hall and was about to head to the lake. As soon as he put his foot outside of the castle he felt as if something stopping him from going further. Inside his head he heard the voice of Prof. McGonagall, "Don't try me, Potter!" Harry backed away and closed the door. 'It must be the tracking spell' he mused.

He came back to the Great Hall and landed at the table, putting his head on his arms.

'I hate them!' he thought, 'they know how I hate to be locked up, but they still doing it to me. I need to get some Fire Whiskey'.

"What's wrong, Potter? You're sidekicks left you?" came the sniggering voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Sod off, Malfoy," mumbled Harry not even looking up, he was in no mood to deal with Malfoy.

"You know, you are better than them," Malfoy said, "Too bad you didn't listen to me back then at the train…"

"I said sod off!" said Harry more forcefully.

"O…O… someone being grumpy," taunted Malfoy, "suffering from PMS, Potter?"

"Talking from experience? What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry was tired; he needn't Malfoy to taunt him. Around him Harry could hear people laughing at Harry's comment. Malfoy's face turned pink with embracement.

"I want to talk to you, alone" said Malfoy. Harry glanced at him as if to see if Malfoy was in his right mind.

"I'm giving you a wizard oath that I won't do you any harm," promised Malfoy.

Harry snored, "I don't afraid of you, I just can't see why I should talk to you."

"I know about your trip to Hogsmead." Malfoy whispered, "I have something you would be interested in."

Harry jumped on his seat, "How…"

"Not here, meet me after the lessons…"

"Can't, let's talk now, near the Potions class." Harry got up.

"Harry, you shouldn't…" Hermione rushed to him.

"I'll do whatever I like, traitor!" said Harry, "Come on," he turned to Malfoy. Malfoy sniggered at Hermione, "I think he finally gathered some brains, mudblood!" he said to her.

"Don't push your luck, Malfoy!" Harry's answer came. He may be angry at Ron and Hermione, but he won't let anybody, especially Malfoy to insult them.

"I don't need your protection, Potter!" Hermione was really hurt by Harry's words. Not only had he called her traitor again, but in front of their enemy. She strode away to where Ron was sitting.

"You were right," she said, "Let him go to hell!" and she burst in tears.

-aaaaa-

After insulting Hermione and walking out with Draco Malfoy, Harry felt guilty.

He was about to go back and apologize but Draco rushed him towards the dungeons.

It still was thirty minutes before the class was about to start, so no one was there.

"Spill it, Malfoy," demanded Harry as they stopped near the classroom.

"Easy, Potter," Draco checked that they were alone, "As I said to you before, I know you sneaked to Hogsmead and as a Prefect I can turn you in to the Professors, unless…"

"You can't prove it!" said Harry.

"That where you are wrong," sneered Draco, "A friend of my father saw you there and took some pictures…" and he pulled a picture where clearly Harry was seen buying the Fire Whisky in the pub. Harry reached to grab the pictures, but Malfoy was faster and he hid the photo inside his robes.

"Not so fast, Potter" he said, "Besides, it's only a copy of the real one."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry felt a blackmail coming.

"Straight to business, I like it," Malfoy smiled slyly. He pulled out of the pocket of his robes a small pack. "I need you to get me those muggle things." He showed the pack to Harry. Harry looked at it and saw it was a pack of cigarettes.

"Where did you get those?" he asked. Malfoy was known as a pureblood that has nothing to do with muggle world and it was strange that he had this in his possession.

"Never mind!" said Malfoy, "I want you to get me more of this stuff from Muggle London! I need it as soon as possible."

"No way!" protested Harry, "Forget it Malfoy." Harry assumed that smoking was probably illegal in Hogwarts as well as in muggles schools. Besides, he wouldn't let Malfoy to blackmail him.

"As you wish, Potter, I think Professor Snape will be here in a few minutes, I bet he'd love to see those photos." Malfoy turned his back to leave.

"Wait!" on the other hand, Harry didn't want to be expelled either, if Snape would see those photos. Draco stopped and slowly turned around an evil grin on his face.

"How can I trust you that I'll receive those photos as soon as I do it?" asked Harry.

"You have my word, more than that…" Malfoy shrugged, "I guess it should be enough for you."

"I'm grounded and I have a tracking spell on me." Harry said, "Besides, how am I going to get to London?"

"Whoa, what did you do? But I know how to lift it!" said Draco, "It's a simple spell actually, every child knows it if you grew up in the wizard family. I bet even Weasley knows about it. About getting to London… Find a fireplace in Hogsmead, floo to the Leaky Cauldron, from there you should know better than me… "

Harry thought for a minute. He had battle with himself. One voice inside him said that he is doing a big mistake by trusting Malfoy. The other voice said that he could show the Professors and Dumbledore that they can't rule his life.

'Dumbledore left you with the Dursleys, nobody contacted with you, nobody checked if you were fine the whole summer, not even your godfather, so why should you listen to them' the voice said to him.

Against his better judgment Harry turned to Draco, "Give me two weeks, I need McGonagall to relax a little about my grounding, it will be a full moon, so Remus will be busy too and show me how to lift the spell."

"That a good boy," Draco praised him, "two weeks it's all you get!"

Harry involuntary winced; his uncle was using this phrase when he forced Harry to admit something before beating him.

-aaaaa-

Two weeks given Harry by Malfoy had passed. After those two weeks of his grounding Harry was like a caged animal, especially when he wasn't occupied with lessons or his Community Service in the Hospital Wing, as he called it.

Harry was still angry at his friends and they at him. Neither of them thought about apologizing. During his tutoring lessons with Remus, Harry was distant and unfocused. Whenever Remus told him to read something on his own from the books, Harry would sit there and just stare out of the window, till Remus called his attention and then Harry had to read the material laud for Remus to hear him. His studies were suffering badly and Remus, Prof. McGonagall and Dumbledore were afraid he would fail his end of the term exams. The matter was serious since it was his O.W.L. year.

The Occlumency lessons were another nightmare for Harry. He just couldn't clear his mind as Snape demanded. As a result Snape was able to attack him every time and saw his memories. Harry just prayed that Snape won't go as far as to see his last summer memories. Needless to say that Harry was suffering from the nightmares every night. His recent nightmare was about the Prophecy. He just couldn't throw it out of his head. Luckily, for now he had no visions from Voldemort, although his scar hurt a few time during the day, but not as bad as during the visions.

Surprisingly, the only time he felt relaxed was when he helped Madam Pomfrey. The first time she tried to ask him what's wrong, but when he refused to tell her and insisted that he was fine, she decided on another tactic and just talked with him about different things, with hope that if he would be more relaxed he'll tell her eventually.

So, Harry spent his Sundays helping Madam Pomfrey to arrange the supplies, to clean the infirmary and even to brew some healing potions. Harry found that he actually enjoyed the brewing, the stirring and watching the flames had a calming effect on him and the best thing was that he actually managed to brew those potions without ruining them, especially after Madam Pomfrey explained him the interactions between the ingredients that were used in them.

When Harry was younger, in primary school, he loved the science lessons they had in school and he quit enjoyed the cooking in his relatives house when he was able to do it without his aunt watching his every movement. He realized that Snape was a lot like his aunt, he was watching him too so Harry couldn't concentrate properly on his work.

At her free time Madam Pomfrey even showed him some simple Healing Spells that he could perform on his own without needing the Healing Diploma, something like a basic first aid for wizards.

This Sunday, when he finished his day at the infirmary and made his way to the Great Hall for the dinner he ran into Draco Malfoy.

"So, Potter, when am I going to get the stuff?" he asked.

Harry totally forgot about Malfoy's demand.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Malfoy asked, "Your last chance is tomorrow, before Snape sees those pictures."

"I'll do it tonight" promised Harry.

"Good, I'll let you know tomorrow when and where you'll pass me the stuff," with that Malfoy left.

-aaaaa-

Harry made sure that everyone was asleep before getting up. He dressed in his oversized muggle clothes. He just hoped that he wouldn't freeze to death since the warmest muggle cloth he had was Dudley's old sweatshirt. He took his schoolbag, his wand and some money. Then he turned to Neville's bed and cast some complicated spell Malfoy taught him. The tracking spell that was cast on him could be lift only by the caster, but apparently there was a way to transfer it to another person for six hours, before the exchange would be noticed. The spell wasn't simple at all, as Malfoy claimed. Harry realized that Malfoy was just bragging, to show his superiority and spell knowledge.

Harry decided to transfer the spell to Neville, since he was sure that he won't leave anywhere during the night. Harry just hoped that the spell is working.

Harry left the dormitory and headed to the one eyed witch. He needed to be careful and to avoid Mrs. Norris, Filch and teachers who patrol the corridors. Harry just hoped that Remus kept the Marauder's Map with him. And since he was curled up in his office as a werewolf on the Wolfsbane Potion, he shouldn't be a problem.

Harry ran down the passageway and found himself in the cellar of Honeydukes. The shop was closed, but there was a small window in the cellar. Harry climbed out of it, locking it afterwards with a spell.

Now his mission was to find a place to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry made his way to the pub that he was in before. He paid the owner 10 sickles and found himself in the Diagon Alley. Carefully he slipped from the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to Gringotts, where he exchanged his galleons to pounds. He found himself lucky that there was a counter for emergencies that was open during the night. After exchanging his money he went back to the Leaky Cauldron where the entrance to the muggle London was.

After wondering the streets of London he found a small store that was open for 24 hours.

"I need cigarettes," he asked the owner.

"I don't sell cigarettes and alcohol to minors and you look like thirteen years old," said the seller, "better go home kid and where are your parents watching…"

"My parents are dead!" snapped Harry and left the store.

Four hours passed and he still didn't found a place to by the cigarettes. Everywhere was the same, he would ask for the cigarettes and the shopkeepers would refuse because of his age. He was feeling frustrated, till he got to the last shop. The owner once again refused to sell him anything, but when he left the shop, determined to go back and tell Draco that he failed, someone called him.

"Hey, kid, I heard you look for cigarettes," Harry turned around and saw a group of five young people, three men and two women. All of them were dressed in leather black jackets. The man who called him was smoking.

"Yea, but he won't sell me," admitted Harry.

"How old are you, anyway" asked one of the women.

"Fifteen," replied Harry.

"You don't look like one," said another woman, "by the way, I'm Jessica."

"I'm Damien," lied Harry, "And I'm fifteen."

"If you say so, Damien," said one of the men, "I'm Jake, and I think you are too young to smoke."

"It's not for me," said Harry, "It was some stupid bet."

"Truth or Dare?" smiled Jessica mischievously.

"Yea, that it," replied Harry, "maybe you could help me?"

"Do you have money?" asked the third man, whose name was Andrew.

Harry gave him the pounds, "I need a whole block." (A/N I don't smoke so I don't know how many packs in one block.)

A few minutes later Andrew came and gave him the block of cigarettes and the change.

"Do you need a lift home?" asked Mark, the first guy.

Harry checked his watch; he had an hour to make his way back to Hogwarts. He agreed to the ride and within ten minutes he was near the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thanks guys," Harry thanked them.

"Be carefully, kid and don't mix with the wrong crowd," advised Jessica, "Who knows what it will be next time…"

"I'll be fine," Harry waved them goodbye, and when he saw them leaving, headed to the pub that was the gateway to the Wizarding world.

-aaaaa-

When Harry got back to Hogwarts it was almost six o'clock in the morning. He hurried back to the dormitories. Few early risers were already in the Common Room. Luckily they were seventh year that pay him a little attention.

Harry sprinted to his room. He had ten minutes to lift the spell from Neville.

When he got there he saw that Neville was up already.

"Hi, Harry, up early again?" greeted him Neville.

"Er… yea… couldn't sleep, what about you?" Harry said. The things were now complicated. According to Malfoy, if Neville stays with the spell, McGonagall would sense the exchange and he, Harry, would be in trouble.

Harry acted fast. While Neville turned his back at him, he lifted his wand and pointed at his roommate. _"Trakcero backo!"_ he whispered. Both Neville and Harry felt a little dizzy for a few seconds as the spell did it work.

"What was it?" Neville turned and looked at Harry, alarmed, "I felt something hit my back and then felt dizzy."

"Have no idea," shrugged Harry, hiding his wand behind his back, "might be the wind."

"Probably," agreed Neville and headed to the bathroom. Harry released the breath he didn't know he was holding. The mission was complete. Now he just needed to find Malfoy and make sure the ferret wouldn't blackmail him again.


	12. A bad joke

The next chapter is up. Sorry it took me so long. Enjoy! R&R

Thanks for all the reviews!

Reminder: Harry Potter and the other characters are not mine….

**Chapter 12: A bad joke**

Harry took a cold shower before heading to the breakfast. When he looked at his scars on his back, he noticed that some of them still hadn't healed, although enough time passed. Some of the scars got an ugly red color and were pretty painful when the water touched them. 'Maybe the Glamorous Charm prevents them from healing,' he mused, and decided not to cast the spell on him anymore. When he got dressed, he looked at himself in the mirror. His body looked thinner without the spell and the clothes he was wearing, bigger. 'I guess I hadn't gained much weight, after all,' he thought. To cover it he put another shirt and another pair of trousers beneath his school uniform and decided he would stay in his upper robe, claiming it was cold. (A/N He has school uniform like in the HP movies.) When he left the Common Room he realized that he didn't need to pretend it was cold. He was really freezing due to the cold air in the castle, but he didn't care, at least it was keeping him awake.

He found Malfoy at the Slytherins' table, and when their eyes met, he patted on his schoolbag and nodded as a sign that the mission was complete. Malfoy nodded back.

Harry turned to look at his table. He noticed Ron and Hermione sitting on the other side of him and talking quietly. A wave of guilt washed him. He suddenly wasn't angry at them anymore.

Ginny sat in front of him, "You should apologize, you know," she said to him.

"It was their fault too," mumbled Harry.

"Maybe, but they were really worried about you and you just insulted them, calling someone a traitor was a really awful thing to do" she said.

"I'm sorry about it now," Harry muttered.

"Don't tell me, tell them," Ginny nodded towards Ron and Hermione.

"Do you think they would forgive me?" he asked weakly.

"I'm sure they will," Ginny patted him on his hand.

Harry made his way to where his friends were sitting.

"What do you want, Potter?" Ron addressed at him as he saw him approaching.

"I just wanted to apologize," Harry said quietly.

"Well, I don't want to hear you," snapped Ron, "go and be friends with Malfoy."

"Ron…" nudged him Hermione.

"No, Hermione, we talked about it already," and he got up, pulling Hermione on her feet.

"Have a nice life, Potter," Ron turned to Harry before leaving the Great Hall with Hermione.

Harry just stood there looking at the direction where Ron and Hermione just left.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Ginny stood beside him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He shook her hand away. "Well, I'm not!" he snapped. And of course he was lying.

-aaaaa-

Harry arrived to the Potions class two minutes before it was late and sat on his new place, beside Draco. It became his place two weeks ago, when Ron refused to sit with him after the incidence in the Great Hall. Ron expressed it pretty loudly for everyone present to hear him including Snape.

Harry was about to go sit on the back of the class, where an unoccupied place was when Snape called him.

"Mr. Potter, I hope your highness wouldn't be offended if I ask you to grace us with your presence in front of the class," he said with a smirk.

"NOW POTTER!" Snape said in a loud voice when Harry wavered a little. Harry made his way to the front of the class and sat where Snape was pointing at, beside Draco Malfoy. Harry found out that it wasn't bad after all. Surprisingly Malfoy wasn't bothering him at all. For now they hadn't had to work in pairs, so Harry didn't have to work with Malfoy.

Today, as Harry sat down, Malfoy leaned towards him and whispered: "Today, midnight, Astronomy tower, use the spell!" Harry nodded in agreement.

-aaaaa-

Harry made his way to the bedroom as soon as he got from his tutoring with Remus and climbed to bed, pretending to fall asleep.

He intended to cast the spell on Neville again, so he waited for him to show up.

Soon Dean, Seamus and Neville came up and retired to bed. Harry previously noticed that Ron had been busy snogging with Hermione, so he had enough time to cast the spell and be on time at the Astronomy tower.

Harry crawled out of his bed and stoop near Neville's pointing his wand at the sleeping boy. He was about to finish the spell casting when he heard footsteps that were nearer and nearer and the doorknob began to turn. Startled, Harry cursed and lowered his wand.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Ron eyed him suspiciously as Harry retreated from Neville's bed.

"None of your business, Weasley," Harry mimicked Ron's tone.

"You were trying to curse Neville, aren't you?" Ron shouted it loud enough to wake the three other boys.

"He was trying to do what?!" cried Neville.

"I wasn't doing anything!" shouted Harry back at Ron.

"Then why are you holding your wand?" pointed Seamus.

"I was going to wake Neville up and ask him something!" Harry found an excuse that wasn't totally a lie.

"So, what was it?" inquired Ron.

"It's none of your business. It's between me and Neville," snapped Harry.

"Well, I think you are lying, Potter!" stated Ron, "I saw you hiding the wand as I entered!"

"Is it true?" asked Neville.

"Of course not," Harry made an offended voice, "Weasley is being a prat as usual!"

"Take it back, Potter!" shouted Ron.

"I won't think about it!" was Harry's reply.

"WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" suddenly roared Dean, "It's bloody midnight! People want to sleep here!"

"Fine!" Ron and Harry shouted at Dean simultaneously.

"So, Harry, what had you wanted to ask me before?" Neville turned to Harry.

"I… er…Let's talk outside," Harry decided to ask Neville's permission to cast the spell.

"As long as you know what you are doing," said Neville after Harry explained him about the spell.

Harry cast the spell and Neville felt dizzy for a moment.

"I felt the same in the morning," said Neville thoughtfully.

"I should go," Harry changed the subject, "Thanks Neville, I'll take the spell of off you as soon as I'm back, you wouldn't feel anything." With that Harry left the Gryffindor Tower to meet Malfoy.

-aaaaa-

"You are late, Potter!" announced Draco Malfoy as soon as Harry showed up in the Astronomy Tower.

"Had some problems with Weasley," explained Harry.

"Never mind, do you have the stuff?"

Harry pulled from his schoolbag the block of cigarettes, "Give me the photos!" he outstretched his hand toward Draco.

Draco pulled from his robes the photo he showed Harry two weeks ago.

"What about the rest?" Harry inquired.

"There is no rest," said the blond simple, "I give you the wizard's oath."

"But you said…" Harry began to say.

"I lied! I needed this stuff and I made you bring it to me. End of story," Malfoy shrugged.

Harry took the photo and handed Draco the cigarettes.

"So, who was it, Potter?" suddenly Malfoy asked as Harry was about to leave.

"What are you talking about?" Harry turned around and looked at Malfoy who lit a cigarette.

"I bet it was your uncle, you live with him during the summer, don't you?" Malfoy continued not paying attention to Harry's question.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked again.

"Your uncle hit you this summer, doesn't he?" Malfoy looked straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry took a step back, "W…What a…re you ta…talking ab…bout?" he stammered.

"Stop repeating yourself, Potter, and don't play damp, I saw you this term," sneered Malfoy, "So, who is his hostage?"

"Ha?" Harry still was shocked from the turn the conversation took.

"My father uses my mother, who is your uncle uses to insure your silence?" continued Malfoy.

"Hedwig," said Harry still shocked.

"Your owl?" confirmed Draco. Harry dumbly nodded.

"Here, you'll need it," and Malfoy threw him one pack.

Harry turned the pack in his hands, then shook his head and lit himself one cigarette. He inhaled the smoke and began coughing.

"Don't inhale to your lungs," informed him Malfoy. Harry nodded. They lowered themselves to the floor of the tower and sat there in silence. After a while Harry felt good and a little lightheaded. For a time being he forgot that he was sitting with his school rival, Draco Malfoy and broking a lot of school rules.

"So, how long was it going on?" Malfoy suddenly broke the silence.

"Since the beginning of the summer," Harry replied without a protest, "You?"

"Since the end of the first year, when Granger, the mudblood, got higher marks than me," Draco shrugged.

"O…" replied Harry. He even hadn't noticed that Malfoy once again called Hermione 'mudblood'.

"Yea, so, why didn't you run to tell Dumbledore or Lupin or whoever baby-sit you? I bet they could rescue your owl and hex your muggle relatives" asked Malfoy.

Harry shrugged, "I can deal with it." 'Besides, it was a punishment for killing Cedric' he thought to himself, 'and I deserved everything I got'.

"Playing the hero, Potter?"

"Why didn't you complain to anyone?"

"Ego, maybe…" replied Malfoy, "and besides, it's better me than mother."

"But nonetheless you are following your father steps," said Harry, lighting another cigarette.

"It has nothing to do with father," said Draco, "and when I'm trained enough I'll deal with him."

"I think you are making a huge mistake," said Harry, "You read about his methods…"

"They were just filthy muggles," spat Draco, "think about it, he could help you deal with your relatives."

"After he murdered my parents!? No, thank you" Harry frowned, "he is nothing but a murderer." Harry got up on his feet, "It's getting late, I should go," he took two last inhales and banished the remaining of the cigarette.

"Already? Why don't you join me for a drink?" Harry saw Malfoy pulling a bottle of Fire Whisky from his bag, which Harry just noticed lying on the floor, "I promise we won't talk politics…"

"Why do you suddenly so civilized with me?" asked Harry suspiciously.

Draco shrugged, "Don't know myself. I bet I won't be in the morning," and he took a sip of the liquid, then passed it to Harry.

"So, did he actually beat your mother?" Harry asked after a long pause, where they took turns drinking from the bottle and lighting another cigarette.

"Once, I threatened him to call the Aurors after the first beating and he showed me what would happen if I do." Draco said quietly.

"At least you know she is alive…" said Harry.

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Your mother," answered Harry, "I don't know if Hedwig still alive, he locked her away at the beginning of the summer, it was almost five months ago…"

"I bet she is alive. He'll show her to you next summer so he could still threaten you. Trust me," assured him Malfoy, "by the way, what happened that he started with the abuse?"

"As funny as it sounds, he was told by Moody to treat me good over the summer," chuckled Harry

"Big mistake!" laughed Malfoy. "Huge!" Harry joined him. They were both pretty drunk by now, so they laughed hysterically about the situation that wasn't funny at all.

"I think we should go back," said Harry after a while, "McGonagall will kill me if I wouldn't lift the spell from Neville."

"Yea, good idea, let's go," Malfoy tried to stand up but realized that it's harder than he thought. "I think I'm stuck!" he giggled.

"No you are not," giggled Harry and helped Draco to his feet although he, himself was barely standing.

Swaying, they made their way down, from the tower, helping each other.

On their way back they suddenly ran into Mrs. Norris, Hogwarts' caretaker's cat. The cat eyed them for a moment and then gave a loud mew. Soon a footsteps where heard.

"What do you have, here, my sweet?' the voice of the caretaker, Argus Filch sounded.

The boys exchanged looks. "RUN!" they shouted in unison and sprinted down the corridor to their dormitories, Mrs. Norris on their trails.

Harry stumbled to the Common Room, and climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

His hands were shaking when he pulled his wand and managed to take the tracking spell of Neville. Then he ran to the bathroom since his stomach didn't agree with the amount of the Whisky he drank. When he finished, he washed his face, cast the cleaning spell and the air-refreshing one, and then miraculously managed to climb to his bed, falling asleep.

-aaaaa-

The end of November was coming fast. Since their meeting at the Astronomy tower, Harry and Draco met two more times, and actually had a civilized talk. They weren't friends; they just set there, smoked and talked about their home life. Harry was surprised that Draco never tried to use their talks to mock Harry about.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," said Draco when they met once again.

"I know," answered Harry, "to the Death Eaters meeting."

"You know about it?" Malfoy was surprised, "and you aren't going to do a thing about it?"

"Nobody will believe me anyway," Harry lit a cigarette, "I tried to tell to McGonagall, she just gave me a detention."

"Doesn't it bother you to talk to me when you know my intensions?" inquired Draco,

Harry shrugged, "You hadn't killed anybody yet… you just were acting like a spoiled brat… and besides, it's not as we are friends… we just meet here, smoke and drink and talk about our miserable life."

"What about when I will join?" Draco took a sip of a whisky.

"Then I won't hesitate to curse you to oblivion if we ever meet in the battle." Harry snatched the bottle from the blond's hand.

Harry realized that he pretty enjoyed those meetings with Draco. First of all, he wasn't sleeping and that meant no nightmares. Second, he was able to share his 'summer experience' with somebody who didn't pity him or could endanger Hedwig by confronting his relatives. Third, he felt like he was taking control over his life again, without adults who tried to rule his life. He was sick of being the Good Gryffindor Boy and those meetings with the Slytherin were like a rebellion for him against Dumbledore and everyone who messed with his life.

-aaaaa-

The next day Harry made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everybody were exited about the Hogsmead visit. Harry was the only one, besides the first and second years, who wasn't allowed to go. He was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, while his friends or 'ex-friends', as Harry thought were enjoying themselves and discussing their plans in Hogsmead.

"Hey, Potter, come and sit with us," suddenly called Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin table. Everybody looked at him. It wasn't strange that during the breakfast and lunch students were eating with their friends from other houses at the different tables, what was strange is that a student from Slytherin invited anybody to sit with him, especially from Gryffindor and especially Draco Malfoy inviting his rival, almost sworn enemy, Harry Potter.

Harry surveyed the Great Hall, everybody were looking at him, expecting to see his reaction. Harry noticed that Ron was frowning and saying something to Hermione, and both of them were looking at him. At the Head Table most of the teachers looked at him with curiosity, Lupin with worry, Snape with his usual sneer and Dumbledore was just amused.

Slowly Harry got up, he sent a glare at the student and teachers as if daring them to say something to him, and crossed the Hall to the Slytherin table. He took the seat in front of Draco, beside Blaze Zabini.

When the breakfast was over Harry made his way to the DADA class, where Remus was waiting to tutor him. However, when he got there he was met by the Grim look black dog.

"Padfoot, what are you doing here?" Harry whispered to the dog, ruffling its fur. Padfoot sniffed Harry and then growled at him as if showing displeasure then turned to the godfather of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"You were smoking!" was the first thing Sirius told his godson as he transformed back and that wasn't a question.

"What? No hello? Glad to see you?" teased Harry.

"Harry, it's not funny. Where did you get the cigarettes?" asked Sirius, not amused at all.

"A friend," answered Harry.

"Draco Malfoy?" Remus joined the conversation.

"It was just once," lied Harry, "I tried it, didn't like it, end of story!"

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks and then burst in laughter.

"What's so funny?" demanded Harry.

"It was exactly what James said to his father when we were caught smoking in his backyard," said Sirius through laughter.

Remus ruffled Harry's hair, "Just don't do it again, cub, it's not good for your health."

"I won't," promised Harry, suddenly feeling guilty for lying to his godfather and Remus.

"The reason I'm here is because The Order has a meeting with Fudge today," said Sirius, "I'm coming as Snuffles, of course."

Harry was glad that he could spend the day with Sirius. Remus excused himself and grabbed a stack of parchments to grade and left the godfather and the godson to theirs own.

"Harry, I heard some disturbing news," said Sirius when Remus left, "the Professors worried that you might fail your O.W.L. exams."

"It's hard to concentrate on studying when you are locked inside for almost a month," snapped Harry, "My brain lacks of oxygen and I have a bloody tracking spell on me!"

"I will be over soon," assured him Sirius, "Dumbledore promised me that your grounding will be over on Monday, but you have to try harder and improve your behavior and grades."

"I'll try," promised Harry, "would you help?"

"Sure, pup," Sirius gave him one handed hug. Harry winced. Sirius was about to ask what's wrong but Harry changed the subject.

They spend the day doing Harry's homework and talking about various things. Harry, for once, concentrated on his work, and actually understood what he was reading and doing.

They made brakes for lunch and another snack, although they eat in the Remus' office, since Sirius couldn't go to the Great Hall as himself. At seven o'clock Remus interrupted their lessons and reminded that their meeting is about to start.

Before they were about to leave, Prof. McGonagall entered.

"Mr. Potter, I had a talk with your godfather and Prof. Lupin and we decided to lift the trucking spell of you to the remainder of the week, since you proved yourself trustworthy and didn't break your grounding rules."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry mumbled, not daring to look into his Head of the House eyes, his cheeks reddened with shame for lying to her and breaking her trust.

"You may go to the dinner," said Remus, "then straight to the dormitory, your punishment isn't over till Monday morning." Harry hugged Sirius one last time before he left.

-aaaaa-

Harry made his way to the dinner table. Most of the students that were there had been first and second years, since most of the elder students still didn't come back from Hogsmead. Harry filled his plate; he was in a good mood from meeting Sirius, from the trucking spell being lifted and the fact that his grounding was about to end and actually felt pretty hungry.

When he finished eating he left the Great Hall to go to the Gryffindor Tower. He saw that the older students were coming back from Hogsmead and wondered if Ron and Hermione came back too or they are snogging somewhere in the village. He mused about Draco Malfoy and his Death Eater meeting. He didn't notice where he was going till he ran into someone.

"Bloody hell, Potter!" exclaimed the person which appeared to be Ron Weasley, "Watch where you are going!"

"Sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there," replied Harry, not sorry at all. He was about to pass Ron when the redhead grabbed him by his robes.

"Tell me, Potter, where is your new Slytherin friend?" asked Ron.

"None of your business, Weasley!" retorted Harry.

"Ron, lets go, don't start a fight with him," Hermione tried to drag her boyfriend away.

"No, Hermione, I want to know why he called as traitors while hanging out with Slytherins, especially Malfoy," Ron pulled his sleeve out of Hermione's grasp.

"You know pretty well why I called you traitors!" shouted Harry, "You had no right to go and tell them about Hedwig!"

"We were worry about you, you were our friend!" Hermione said quietly.

"Well, I don't need friends who would babble your secrets that you are trusted them with!" snapped Harry.

"No, you better be friends with a future Death Eaters!" said Ron.

"It's my business who I'm friends with!" answered Harry, his hand reached for his wand.

"So, you admit that Malfoy is a Death Eater?" demanded Ron.

"I didn't say it, Ron!" retorted Harry.

"Maybe you are one yourself!" accused Ron, he tried to grab Harry's left arm to expose his forearm.

"Don't dare to touch me!" Harry yanked his arm from Ron's grasp and pulled his wand.

Ron's eyes grew wide and he backed away, misinterpreting Harry's reaction "You… You…Death… Eater," he stammered.

Harry suddenly felt an urge to shock Ron and to scare him more, without thinking of the consequences he crossed his arms on his chest and smirked at Ron.

"And what if I am?" he asked, "What are going to do about it?"

Ron and Hermione paled at his statement.

"You are lying, Harry," Hermione whispered, "You are lying…"

"And what if I don't?" he asked, an evil smile on his face.

"But you are!" protested Hermione, still in shock.

"Well, then you are wrong, Granger, I am a Death Eater, I'll show you!" he was about to pull his sleeve up, just to see their reaction and just to show them his unmarked forearm when a loud "_Incarcerous_" was heard and Harry found himself bound with ropes.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

"Mr. Potter, you are under arrest for admitting being a Death Eater!" a wizard with an Auror uniform approached him, wand pointed. Behind the Auror was Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic.

"I was joking!" Harry shouted, "Let me go!"

Ron and Hermione backed against the wall and looked pale.

"Mr. Potter, you see, you just admitted with whole seriousness in being a Death Eater, and now you claim that you were joking, do you think we can release you without checking the truth?" asked Fudge.

"But I was joking. I really am," Harry began to panic, "You can check my arm…"

One of the Aurors approached him and lifted the sleeve of his robes. As Harry claimed there wasn't any sign of the Dark Mark. The Auror looked questioningly at the Minister.

"The lack of the Mark doesn't prove anything, we'll take him for the questioning!" stated Fudge.

"But he is Harry Potter, he sure can't be…" one of the Aurors started to protest.

"He tried to tell me in his third year that Black was innocent and last year he claimed that Cedric was killed by You-Know-Who, although we know for sure that no such thing could happen, so famous or not the kid has some problems and I won't be surprised if he joined the Death Eaters as an act of rebellion," said Fudge, "Take him to the Ministry, if he is not a Death Eater it will be sorted there!"

One of the Aurors grabbed Harry and began to pull him towards the exit of the castle. Harry was straggling against and shouting to let him go. Ron and Hermione looked at everything that happened with shocked expressions.

They almost made their way to the stairs when: "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" a loud voice of Albus Dumbledore sounded. Behind him were Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Arthur, Molly and Bill Weasley and a few more people whom Harry didn't know and Sirius in his dog form.

Everybody turned around.

"Release the boy that instant!" demanded Dumbledore.

"You see here, Albus, the boy just admitted in being a Death Eater," said Fudge.

"Is it true, Harry?" asked Dumbledore, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"I was just joking," said Harry, almost pleadingly, "It was a stupid thing to do. I just wanted to scare Ron and Hermione. I didn't mean to do it."

"For once you are right, Potter, it was very stupid thing to do!" stated Snape.

Not even Lupin reacted to this statement.

"Minister, I can assure you that Mr. Potter is no a Death Eater, please release the boy," said Dumbledore.

"No, Dumbledore, he is coming with me!" said Fudge stubbornly, "we can't take a risk, you said so yourself just a moment ago at the meeting! I'll owl you for his hearing!" and with that Fudge turned to leave.

The Aurors began to drag Harry with them, but the boy decided that he wouldn't go without a fight. After that everything went really fast. Harry managed to kick one of the Aurors on the shin, which caused him to let go of the boy, then the other one backhanded Harry hard on the face. Harry fell. Meanwhile, the other grownups were arguing with Dumbledore and shouting at him to do something. When the Auror hit Harry, he was suddenly attacked by someone that was supposed to be on the run. Sirius, as he saw his godson being attacked, forgot about being careful not to be found out, transformed and launched at the offender.

A few moments later, a screams from Remus "Sirius, no!" and "It's Black! Get him!" from Fudge and Sirius found himself stunned and bound.

"This is getting more interesting with every moment," said Fudge scanning the crowd in the hallway, "Take Black to the ministry and make sure he receives the kiss as soon as possible," he ordered to the Aurors. They got a tight grip of Sirius and of the gold chains that were on their necks and disappeared.

"Sirius!!!!!" yelled Harry as he saw his godfather disappear with the Aurors.

"The boy may go, for now," announced Fudge, "I have more serious matter to deal with right now. But, let it be clear, anything suspicious from the boy, like last year and I won't hesitate to send him to share a cell with his godfather!" with that Fudge pulled out his emergency portkey and disappeared.

Dumbledore released Harry from the bounds and helped him to his feet.

"I'll deal with you later, Mr. Potter," he said in a quit voice, "right now I must go to the Ministry!"

"It's my fault…" said Harry with tears in his eyes.

"No, it's my fault…" mumbled Ron; looking at Harry, "I was stupid, accusing you… I'm sorry…" he was white as a sheet of paper. Hermione buried her face in Ron's shoulder and was sobbing.

"Dumbledore will solve it, everything will be fine," Remus tried to comfort them but wasn't very convinced himself.

"Come," ordered McGonagall, she led the way to the Hospital Wing. "By the way, thirty points from Gryffindor."

In the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey administered them with a calming potion. As soon as she turned her back, Harry spilled the potion into a near plant.

An hour later Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing, Remus right behind him.

"Where is Sirius?" Harry jumped from the bed he was sitting on.

"I'm sorry, Harry," said Dumbledore, "Sirius was transported back to Azkaban…"

"NO! He is innocent!!!" Harry yelled. Hermione gasped.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I'll try to do my best to release him. We have a week to convince them that he is innocent and Pettigrew is alive before they would give him The Kiss," signed Dumbledore.

"What's about a Veritaserum?" asked Hermione.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Granger, Minister Fudge insists that Sirius immune to that potion," said Dumbledore.

"No… No… No…" Harry mumbled, "I must to get out of here… May I go, Professor?" he began to hyperventilate.

"Yes, Harry, you may go," Dumbledore sent him a painful look, "but if you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Harry stormed out of the Hospital Wing. His main goal was to run as far as possible from the suffocating castle. He needed to get out. To breath a fresh air and… a drink!

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

I know I promised that in a three chapters the abuse is to be found out, but I guess it will take some another two chapters. Meanwhile, enjoy!!!


	13. Before you hurt somebody

The next chapter is up, Enjoy! R&R

**Chapter 13: "Before you hurt somebody…"**

Remus Lupin left the Hospital Wing, feeling as he felt fourteen years ago, when he heard that Lily and James were killed, and Sirius presumably murdered Peter and other twelve muggles. When he first saw Harry in the Hogwarts Express and found that Sirius wasn't guilty a huge stone was lifted from his chest. But now, with Sirius being caught he felt as he lost his best friends again. But the worst thing was that he realized that deep down he was blaming Harry and Ron for this arrest. Time after time he tried to tell himself that he was being stupid with accusing the boys but every time he wasn't convincing enough.

When Harry asked permission to leave the Hospital Wing at first Remus wanted to protest. He wanted to talk to the boy and convince him that what happened wasn't his fault. He didn't want Harry to deal with this alone. But when the other thoughts took over, he didn't try to stop Harry. He hadn't thought that the guilt ridden boy would do something drastic. When he came back to his office he looked at the Marauder's Map and saw Harry running towards the dormitories. He watched the map a little longer but finally he cleared it and threw it on his table.

If he was sparing it another glance he would see the dot labeled Harry Potter leaving the Gryffindor Common Room and heading towards the one eyed witch that holds the secret passage to Hogsmead.

-aaaaa-

After leaving the Hospital Wing, Harry ran to the Gryffindor Tower. He waited there for about half an hour, the time for the adults, specifically Remus Lupin to think he isn't going to do anything drastic. When the time he decided on passed, the teenager grabbed his cloak and left the Tower towards the statue of the one eyed witch. Composing himself so nobody would see his true emotions he made his way to the secret passage. Once there Harry sank to the floor, not able to stop the tears any more. Everything was too much for him; the abuse, the Prophesy, the fight with his friends and finally Sirius' arrest, not to mention the events that took place the previous years. Harry wanted to get out of the castle, away from the adults that think that they know what best for him. The only one who understood him was locked in Azkaban, awaiting his execution. Wiping the tears Harry got up and made his way to the Honeydukes. Quietly he left the store and made his way towards the pub he found on his last trip to the village. Harry noticed that the name of the pub was 'The Dump'. 'Suits the place,' Harry mused. He entered in. Once again nobody stopped him or asked him about his age. He went straight to the counter.

"Give me something strong!" he told the bartender. The man poured him some purple liquid. "Try this, our special drink."

Harry took the drink and emptied his glass in instant. He felt the influence of the drink right away. He paid for the glass and asked if he can get the whole bottle. The bartender gave it to him without asking questions, only added "I hope you won't try to apparate or to ride a broom after that." Harry shook his head as a 'No'.

He took the bottle and looked for a table. Suddenly he noticed Draco Malfoy in one of the corners of the bar. He made his way towards the blond.

"Whan some co'pany…" he said, already little dozed from the drink.

"Sure…" Malfoy said, already drunk.

"What's up?" asked Harry and took a sip from the bottle.

"Been with father… in the meeting… you were right… mother not enough… this was disgusting," and he drained his cup and filled it once more, "You?"

"Don't know, pretty much I guess, school, detentions, Quidditch, uncle, Sirius been arrested, the trial in a week, nightmares, Sirius…"

"Your godfather? The escaped criminal?"

"He was innocent. It was my fault, though…"

"Sorry..."

"Yea…"

After that they drank in silence, with a brake to light a cigarette. When both of them drained their bottles, the boys got up.

"Les go…" Harry said

They went outside, knocking the furniture as they passed. They walked around the village.

Suddenly Harry, through the fog, saw a figure of a person. It was a large blond man with huge mustache.

"Look…Uncle" he pointed at the man. "Hey there, uncle!" he shouted.

The man tried to move away, but Harry and Draco blocked his way.

"Not happy to see me?" Harry asked in a pretty loud voice.

"I don't even know you!" retorted the man.

"Sure you do!" Harry continued, "You just beat me and locked Hedwig" then he turned to Draco, "Let's ask him where's Hedwig!"

Draco nodded.

"So…" he rounded the now frightened man, "Where is my owl?" and he pushed the man towards Draco.

"How do I know," the man said with a shaken voice, "I don't even know you, why don't you go home and take some Sobering Potion and take a good night sleep."

"NO!" Draco shouted, "Tell him where his owl is, you dirty muggle!" he pushed the man to the ground. Harry kicked him, "I want my owl back! I'll kill you!!" he raised his wand at the man. The man now totally in panic managed to pull his own wand and before it was kicked from his hand by Draco managed to send a spell to alert the Aurors.

"Expelliarmus" was heard and both Harry's and Draco wands flew out of their grip. The boys that were totally drunk and unsteady fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" one of the Aurors asked.

"They… They… attacked me without a reason… I don't even know them," explained the man.

The second Auror stood in front of the boys. She was a young witch with spiky pink hair.

"I'm Auror Tonks," she said, "And you are under arrest for disturbing the public order." She pointed her wand at Harry, then at Draco and shot a spell. Both boys found themselves with their hands bound behind their back.

The third Auror, a tall black and bold Auror helped her to raise the struggling boys on their feet and held them by the collar of their robes.

"Let's see who you are," said Tonks. She pointed her wand and said "Lumos". Soon their faces were lit with the magic light. Tonks gasped.

"Dear Merlin, Kingsley, if the press founds out there will be a lot of trouble. We should take him back to Hogwarts."

The black Auror, known as Kingsley Shacklbolt looked at the boys, "You are right, Tonks, I'll send a massage to Dumbledore. The victim should come too, I think." He raised his wand and sent a silver panther towards the castle.

The Aurors, with the man and the boys, apparated as close as possible to Hogwarts. The rest of the way, to the gates they made by foot. Shacklbolt and Tonks dragging the uncooperative boys, their faces covered with the hoods of their clocks, while the third Auror, Daniel Smith, helping the wizard, whose name was Andrew Dove.

At the gates they were met by a furious Professor McGonagall and Prof. Snape.

"Good evening, P'fessors!" shouted Draco Malfoy.

"Yea, Good to see you…" echoed Harry.

The shocked Professors didn't reply anything just led the group towards the Entrance Hall and went straight to the headmaster's office.

Tonks and Shacklbolt dumped the boys on the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk and stood behind. Smith took Andrew Dove to the infirmary.

Dumbledore gave them a grave look, his twinkle missing.

"This is just too much!" he said after a long pause, "Sneaking out of school, getting drunk, attacking. Do you have any excuse at all?"

"What's the big deal?" asked Harry and started to giggle.

"Stop this that instant, Mr. Potter!" demanded Dumbledore. Harry laughed even harder, Draco joined him.

"I think a Sobering Potion is in tact," said Severus Snape. He left to his office and returned with two vials of green potion.

"Open up, boys!" he ordered.

Tonks tilted Harry's head up and Shakelbolt Draco's and Snape purred the potion down their throats. The potion kicked in immediately. Minerva conjured two buckets and put in front of the boys.

"This is going to be nasty," commented Tonks.

After the alcohol was cleaned out of their systems in rather an unpleasant way, Harry felt his mind became clear, but he had a terrible headache. He groaned.

"What's happened?" he asked after he looked around and saw the Aurors and felt his bound hands.

"You were brought back to the school, totally drunk after attacking Mr. Dove. Do you have any excuse at all?"

"I'm sorry, Professor" apologized Harry, "I was upset with everything that going on and then Sirius got arrested, I just didn't think…"

"You damn right, Mr. Potter, you didn't think!" said Dumbledore, his voice lost his calmness. "I think both of you were warned about of consequences of you braking the rules one more time."

Harry and Draco exchanged worried looks. A knock was heard and then the Auror Smith entered. "Albus, I convinced Mr. Dove not to press charges against the boys. I assured him that they will be punished."

"Thank you, Daniel," said Dumbledore, "please escort Mr. Dove back home after Poppy treats him. Tell him I'll contact him as soon as I deal with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy here."

Daniel Smith left, and Dumbledore turned to the boys.

"I won't expel you this time, as I believe in second chance, but both of you will be suspended till after the New Year, which means for a month. Your parents and your guardians will be notified that instant and tomorrow morning you will be escorted to your homes."

Harry looked with horror at the headmaster. "Please, Professor, I can't go to the Privet Drive."

"It's not up to bargain, Mr. Potter "said Dumbledore in a strict voice,

"Please, Professor, don't send me there… give me any other punishment, but don't send me there…" Harry was pleading now, his voice shaking.

"I know you don't like it at your uncle house, but is there a reason that you practically pleading with me not to send you there? Please be honest with me."

Harry thought about Hedwig, "No sir, I just don't like it there," he said, his head bowed.

"It is only for a month, Mr. Potter. It seems you both need a brake from the school pressure. I hope this will serve as a good lesson to both of you!"

"Yes, sir," the boys answered in unison. Harry instantly closed himself and went into his uncaring mode.

"Right now, both of you will go to your dormitories, escorted by your Head of the House and collect your belongings, you will leave tomorrow after the breakfast. You will spend the night in the hospital wing."

-aaaaa-

McGonagall led Harry to the Gryffindor Tower. As they entered Ron ran towards them.

"Harry, I wanted to apologize…" he began, but was stopped by McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter isn't allowed to talk to anyone and nobody allowed talking to him. Mr. Weasley, with the help of the other prefects please gazer all the Gryffindors in the Common Room, I'll be talking with all of you in an hour." With that she marched Harry to the dormitories, leaving the Gryffindors with opened mouths.

"You may leave things that you won't need on your bed. I'll cast a charm that nobody will be able to open the curtains and to touch them. Make sure you take your books with you since you would be receiving assignments to do," said McGonagall.

Harry decided to leave his trunk in the dorm and took only his schoolbag with some clothes, books and his toiletry bag.

"Should I change to my muggle clothes?" asked Harry.

"There is no need, Mr. Potter; you will be travel by portkey with one of the Professors straight to your relatives' house. We want you to be presentable, which means with your full uniform. We'll make sure there nobody else in the house, when you would be transported there." answered McGonagall.

'Great, my uncle will be thrilled,' Harry thought.

When everything was packed, McGonagall escorted Harry to the Hospital Wing and came back to the Gryffindor Tower to talk with the students about the damages of the alcohol and the consequences of pupil that would be caught drunk. This talk would hold place in the other houses too. Soon, before the day was over everyone in the school knew that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were suspended, although no one of the Professors mentioned their names directly.

-aaaaa-

Harry and Draco sat on their beds in the Isolation room of the Hospital Wing. This room was used mostly for professors as a private room or for students who had contagious diseases that take long time to heal even with magic, such as Dragon Pox. Right now the room served to isolate the two troublemakers from the rest student body before their departure to their respective homes.

The boys were instructed by their Head of the Houses that they aren't allowed to leave the room and to associate with the other students. At first Madam Pomfrey thought to separate the boys so they won't be able to kill each other, being rivals from their first day in Hogwarts, Prof. Snape insisted that they should remain together and bear the company of each other as they did pretty well in Hogsmead. Surprisingly to everyone the boys hadn't shown any objection and stayed silent the whole way, till they were left alone in the room. As the Professors left, Harry checked the door and found it unlocked. He was surprised at this, back at the Dursleys when he was sent to his room or cupboard for a punishment or just not to annoy his uncle with his presence he was always locked up. He picked to see what going on in the main room of the Hospital Wing, but was instructed by a stern voice of Madam Pomfrey to close the door.

During everything that went Draco hadn't said a word. He was deeply in thoughts, especially about his meeting with his father.

"Exited about your trip home?" asked Harry sarcastically, breaking the silence.

"Yea, I really miss father's education, especially with his cane…" Draco answered on the same manner.

"I know what you mean. My uncle hates everything that has to do with me. I'm afraid to think about his reaction. First the owl from school, then me in Hogwarts uniform and with a Professor and finally I'll be there for one more month…" said Harry quietly.

"I really don't care about the beating anymore, it hurts like hell, but I guess I'm used to it after four years, I'm more afraid that he will take me to another DE meeting…" confessed Draco.

"I thought you wanted to be one?" Harry was a little confused.

"I thought so too. The way father told me about how great The Dark Lord and the wonderful future I'll have if I'm to join him. But when he took me to this meeting tonight I realized that you was right all along. It was terrible…"

"Go on," encouraged him Harry. He was really curious to know what changed Draco's point of view.

"They tortured some muggle family. There was a couple with a girl our age and my father… he just… he did her things… you were right about that Winters women, Melanie, I think… my FATHER did it to that girl…" there were tears in Draco's eyes, "And then he killed her and… after everyone were dead the Dark Lord asked us if we had fun… and Nott and the others said yes… but I didn't… and the Dark Lord promised that for the next meeting he would that kind of fun to every new participant… and before we went home the Dark Lord ordered Father to punish me because I hadn't said that I had fun although I should have, being the son of his most loyal and trusted DE and all that… and then father cast…"

"A Crucio on you," finished Harry.

"Yea, you can't imagine the pain of it…"

"Actually I can," said Harry. When he saw Draco's questioned look he added, "Voldemort cast it on me last year, in the graveyard."

"Was my father there?" asked Draco, looking down on his hands.

"Yes," Harry looked at Draco to see his reaction.

"I thought so. I'm sorry," Draco said, still looking at his hands.

"What for? You weren't there," said Harry.

"For everything I've done to you, since our first year," Draco lifted his eyes on Harry, "and for my father's actions. I don't want to be a Death Eater anymore, but I don't know what to do…"

Harry scanned the blond's face for a moment and tried to determinate if Draco was sincere with his statement. He came to the conclusion that he was.

"Well, for a start we can become friends," suggested Harry and offered his hand to Draco to shake, "We already confided each other with things that we hadn't told our best friends…" Draco accepted the offered hand.

"The next thing you should talk to Dumbledore, he would help you," said Harry.

Draco shook his head, "I can't. You are forgetting about my mother, father would kill her if I leave him."

"Right, I forgot…" The silence returned to the room. After awhile both of them were asleep.

In his sleep Harry was dreaming about his uncle and what awaits him. He saw his uncle along with Mr. Dove and his father beating him, each of them accusing him with different crime. Suddenly Sirius appeared and Harry hoped that he would rescue him, but Sirius just stared at him, his grey eyes blank. This was Sirius after he received the Dementor's Kiss.

Harry woke up with a start and saw Draco sitting on his bed, his hands wrapped tightly around his knees and he was staring straight in front of him. When Harry woke up, Draco was startled. He turned toward the raven haired teen.

"Nightmares?" asked Draco, as Harry gained his breath.

"Yea, about my returning to the Privet Drive…" muttered Harry, "You?"

"About that meeting, it's just can't go out of my mind. I keep seeing those girl's eyes…" Draco shuddered. "Listen, I have my chess set in my bag, want to play?" Draco suddenly asked.

"I must warn you I'm not that great player…" Harry said, "Ron always beats me."

"Weasley must be brilliant in chess if he won against McGonagall's set in our first year," commented Draco, "but don't worry, I'm not that good, Blaze Zabini beats me all the time."

Draco pulled his chess set from his schoolbag. Harry noticed that it must have been a very expensive set. The white peaces were made of ivory and the black peaces were from black onyx. They stood gracefully on the board, like well prepared army, waiting for the commands from the wizard playing with them.

-aaaaa-

The boys stayed awake, playing chess and talking. They paid no attention that the morning downed and the room was lit with a natural light.

They were startled when the door was opened and they saw Albus Dumbledore standing at the entrance.

"Good morning, gentlemen," he gritted, his voice stern.

"Good morning, sir," they answered in unison, Draco packing the chess set.

"Get dressed and washed up. Breakfast will be in half an hour, after that I would like to talk to each of you separately," with that Dumbledore left.

Harry and Draco did as being told. Half an hour later they were sitting at a table that was in the room and eating their breakfast. 'I wonder when it will be the next time I'll eat,' Harry mussed. Another half an hour later Severus Snape entered the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, please follow me, the headmaster wishes to speak with you." Draco silently god up and left the room, and Harry stayed alone, thinking about the last events.

While playing, Harry told Draco about Sirius and his arrest. Draco informed him that Sirius was his mother's cousin which made him Draco's uncle of some degree. Draco admitted that although till last night he wasn't supporting the light side, he respected him for his courage to leave his dark family and he himself wished he could leave his father's abusive home.

The thoughts about Sirius brought tears to his eyes. Harry forcefully wiped them away. He knew that if something about to happen to Sirius he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt and probably would kill himself. Harry was awakened from his thoughts by Minerva McGonagall. She let Draco in and asked Harry to follow her. Harry looked at Draco, trying to find any clue about the talk that awaits him, but the blond's face show nothing although he was paler than usual.

They didn't travel far, but stepped into Madam Pomfrey's office. There Harry was taken aback by the presence. Except of Prof. Dumbledore, there were Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and the both Aurors from yesterday.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, I'm Auror Kingsley Shakelbolt," the black Auror introduced himself; "Auror Tonks and I are here to question you about the last night. Mr. Dove decided not to press charges against you or Mr. Malfoy, but by questioning him we receive some disturbing information concerns you."

When Harry was seated on a chair, Lupin offered him a cup of tea, but Harry, who was suspicious about its contents refused. Apparently there was nothing wrong with the drink, because after Harry's refusal Remus shrugged and sipped the tea by himself.

"This is not an interrogation, Mr. Potter, so we won't use a Veritaserum on you, although I was tempted," commented Snape.

"Prof. Snape is right, Harry," said Dumbledore, "We want you to be honest with us and answer our questions truthfully."

"Now, Harry, tell us how come you were found in Hogsmead when you were supposed to be in Hogwarts?' Tonks asked the first question.

Harry took a deep breath, "I ran away, I was upset."

"What about, Harry?" continued Tonks, her voice gentle.

Harry looked at Dumbledore for help, he couldn't tell the Aurors about his connection to Sirius.

"It's O.K., Harry, both Kingsley and Nymphadora are in the Order and know about Sirius," Dumbledore understood Harry's puzzlement. The pink haired Auror wrinkled her nose, "It's Tonks," she addressed to the headmaster, who smiled at her.

"So, what were you upset about, Harry?" Kingsley repeated the question.

"It was my fault Sirius was arrested," whispered Harry.

"I heard about the accident," commented Tonks, "So, you were upset and that why you ran away and got drunk?" Harry nodded.

"Was it your first time?" asked Tonks.

"Yes!" Harry lied without blushing. He looked straight at Tonks.

"What was Mr. Malfoy doing in Hogsmead?"

"I don't know!" answered Harry.

"Mr. Dove said that when you attacked him you called him 'uncle', accused him with beating you and demanded him to give 'Hedwig' back. What can you tell me about it?" asked Tonks.

Harry's expression changed. From confident to lost. He looked at his hands, not daring to lift his eyes. He was sure that now they would know about everything and Hedwig would be in danger.

"Harry, is your uncle abusing you?" Kingsley went to the direct approach.

"Harry?" called him Dumbledore when the boy didn't answer the question.

There stood his opportunity to confess everything and probably save himself from the suspension. The Order probably would be able to rescue Hedwig too. He knew that if he lies now it will be worse than his summer was. It was one thing to tolerate him over the summer, when there was no choice for both Harry and the Dursley's, but it was another thing for Harry to come back at the middle of the year for a whole month, when there is Christmas and the New Year in the middle. Harry knew that the Dursleys would blame him in ruining theirs holidays. But the small voice inside him, that was his twisted conscience, reminded him that he attacked a man in Hogsmead, he killed Cedric and his parents, it was because of him that a lot of people were dead, because Voldemort couldn't reach him. And so instead of taking the opportunity, he decided to punish himself for his 'crimes'.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said to Kingsley.

Everyone looked at Harry skeptically. It was obvious that Harry was hiding something. Tonks decided to formulate the question in other way, in case the boy hadn't understood.

"Harry, did your uncle ever hit you or touched you in a way that you didn't like or thought was wrong? Did he ever deprive you of anything like food, clothes or other things?"

"He yells at me a lot, but that it! If he ever does me things you mentioned I'll remember to inform you!" Harry firmly said, with that he made it clear to everybody that from his side the conversation on that matter was over. No one noticed that his hands were shaking, and he fell his heart beating very fast.

"I'll have to believe you for now," said Tonks, "but I'm still curious about the things you shouted at Mr. Dove."

"I don't remember what I told him. You said yourself, I was drunk! Maybe I confused him with Dudley or something; we were fighting pretty much when we were kids." Harry shrugged.

"You accused your uncle, not your cousin through Mr. Dove in mistreating you, there must be some ground to this," insisted Dumbledore, "and Madam Pomfrey informed us about your strange injury in the beginning of the year."

"Listen, I'm not going to admit something that never happened!" Harry became irritated, "You said yourself that I'm save at the Dursley's, if you don't believe me, why do you send me there right now or why I was placed there in the first place?"

"Harry, we are just worried about you. If there a slight possibility that you might be in danger at your relatives I would like to know about it to take action," said Dumbledore.

"Well, I'm fine!" snapped Harry, "I'll go to the Dursley's, I'll serve my punishment there and I'll come back in a month, there nothing to worry."

"Very well, Harry, just remember if you would need any help, there will be people watching you there," said Tonks. Harry just wondered where those people were over the summer.

When the questioning was over, McGonagall handed him a stock of parchments with assignments to do during the month. Every subject was covered. Harry knew that if the things would be as they were during the summer there would be no chance for him to do anything.

"Now, Mr. Potter, go back and collect your things, you're be leaving as soon as Prof. Snape is back from taking Mr. Malfoy home," instructed Dumbledore. He raised his wand and a few moments later Harry's Firebolt came flying to the room.

"I would like you to take your broom with you," said Dumbledore, "you never know when you might need it." He shrunk the broom and handed it to Harry. "Prof. Snape will enlarge it as soon as he brings you to your relative's house."

Harry sighed, not only his uncle would see him with another wizard in school uniform, but with a broom that would grow to its size in front of him, but the worst thing is that Prof. Snape of all the others is going to bring him home.

Snape escorted Harry back to the room he staid in with Draco. The blond was ready to go, his things packed.

"Good luck!" mouthed him Harry as Snape led Draco to the fireplace.

"Thanks, good luck to you too," Draco called to Harry and was gone in a few seconds.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I hope there aren't much mistakes, since I didn't rechecked the chapter…

The next chapter: "Back to the Dursleys".

Enjoy!!!


	14. Back to the Privet Drive

The next chapter is up, Enjoy! R&R

**Chapter 14: Back to the Privet Drive**

Severus Snape returned after twenty minutes. The whole time Harry was sitting on his bed and staring at the fire, mentally trying to convince it not to let Snape back or to delay his return as much as possible. But nothing happened to the fire and Snape did return pretty fast and was standing in front of Harry.

"I don't have all day to wait for you, Potter," he snapped as soon as he appeared in the room, "Take your belongings and come here, we are going to use a portkey."

Harry stood up and approached the Professor, his legs shaking and his heart pounding fast. He hated portkeys and he didn't want to go. But at the end he reached Snape and a peace of parchment was showed to his hand. He felt a tag behind his navel and seconds later he was on the floor of No. 4 Privet Drive, his face met with brown shoes of Vernon Dursley. Snape grabbed the back of his cloak and raised him on his feet.

When Harry saw his uncle eyes, he didn't like what he saw. Harry knew that his uncle was holding himself in front of a grownup wizard, but as soon as Snape leaves Vernon is going to show exactly what he thinks about Harry's return.

"Good morning, Mr. Dursley, I'm Prof. Severus Snape," Snape was the first to break the silence, "I'm sorry to interrupt your fine morning with discipline problems of your nephew." Vernon Dursley grumped something under his breath that sounded awfully like 'those freaks!'

"Mr. Dursley, I would like to speak with you about Mr. Potter's behavior and the conditions of his staying here."

"Fine! Boy go UP to your room, you are grounded for the time you stay here. I'll come to talk to you as soon as I finish with your teacher." Vernon gave Harry pointed look. Harry shuddered from thinking about the upcoming talk with his uncle. He slowly made his way upstairs.

When he reached the door he was surprised to see that the locks were gone. As a matter of fact, the door was new. Harry recognized that it was a door from Dudley's room, while Dudley had a totally new door. Harry entered the room and was astonished. The room looked nothing like the room he remembered. The bars were gone as well as Dudley's old junk. The furniture was replaced. It looked used but in a good state. The bed had fresh bedclothes on it with a dark blue quilt. The only thing that remained from the old room was the books. Most of them were still new, except those that Harry had read previous summers, when he had some time. But what made Harry to stop in shock from looking at the room was a cage with a snowy owl in it.

"Hedwig!" Harry whispered. In a second he was beside the cage. He looked at Hedwig. For an unarmed eye she seemed to be fine, but Harry saw that she looked a little ill; her beautiful white feathers lost their usual gloss, it was probably due to the long stay in her cage. Hedwig made no noise and hadn't hooted as she saw Harry, but tilted her head on her side and looked affectingly as at a long missed friend.

"Hedwig, how are you, girl?" Harry stroked her fathers, "how had they been treating you? I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I didn't tell anybody, except for Draco, but it's O.K., he wouldn't tell, so uncle has no reason to hurt you…" Hedwig nipped gently Harry's fingers to comfort the boy.

"You know, Sirius was arrested," continued Harry, seating himself on the floor, in front of the cage, "it was my fault. I got drunk and hurt someone… Ron was right… So I guess I really deserve everything that awaits me here… I just hope he would let you go…"

Steps were sound on the stairway and the door to the room, Harry was in, burst open. Harry, startled, turned around, ready to face his uncle. Luckily, this time Vernon wasn't alone.

"This is the boy's room," said Vernon to Snape, who entered the room with him, "I don't know what the boy told you, but he had this room since he was found on our doorsteps…"

Harry gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe to what he was hearing. Vernon was lying to Snape about Harry's home life.

Snape served the room. As a spy he could tell that the room, although was suited to a teenage boy, looked more like a guest room than a room that was occupied by a boy for fourteen years. But it seemed that Vernon had an answer for that too.

"During his stay at school we use the room as a guest room for Dudley's friends. The boy takes most of the personal things with him so there is no problem with Dudley's friends ruining them by mistake or finding about his… a… ability…"

Then Snape noticed Hedwig…

"Mr. Potter, I thought you said that your owl died?" the Potions Master addressed to Harry. Harry looked at his uncle now, waiting to see what another lie he would produce. Harry now realized what that was about. His uncle tried to show Harry as an ungrateful, lying brat and to cover any trace of mistreating.

"The boy was disturbed the whole summer, now I know why, he locked his bird in the cage, locked himself in his room, was barely eating and threatened not to go back to school. He let go of this behavior only when Petunia threatened to call a psychiatrist," said Vernon.

"Maybe you should call him after all," suggested Snape, "the headmaster thought about it too, but he gave the boy chances one after another and look what came from it…"

"Don't worry, Mr. Snape, we will deal with the boy," promised Vernon, and Harry shuddered.

"Potter, I'll be going now," Snape turned to Harry, "I talked to your uncle and explained him the events of the last year and what happened during your short stay in Hogwarts. In two weeks somebody from the school, probably Lupin, would be coming to check on you and your assignments. Don't waste your chance, there might not be another one!" with that Snape disapparated. Before leaving he handed Harry his broom that he returned to its normal size.

Vernon Dursley turned to Harry as soon as the first shock from Snape's disapparation was over. His face was purple, and if Harry didn't know better, he would think that his uncle was choking.

"So, boy, you decided to make our lives miserable?" hissed Vernon, "not only you made yourself to be send back, but you made your freaks of teachers to suspect as in mistreating you, and that after everything we've done for you?" Harry gulped. He backed away and shielded Hedwig's cage.

Vernon grabbed Harry by his hair and pulled his head back and slapped him hard across his face. Harry's lip began to bleed. The next thing Vernon threw the boy on the floor and turned towards Hedwig.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Harry, pulling his wand.

"You'll be expelled!" said Vernon. Harry saw that the man wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"I don't care," yelled Harry, "but you won't hurt Hedwig anymore!"

"Then maybe this will convince you!" Vernon sneered, "put that stick of yours down and get on your knees!" with that he pulled a gun from his belt, which Harry hadn't noticed before, and pointed it at Hedwig.

Harry paled. Even if he manages to send a curse, Vernon will be able to shoot. Slowly, not to startle his uncle, Harry lowered the wand and put it on the floor, then he got on his knees as was told. Vernon ordered him to roll the wand towards him and Harry complied.

When Harry's wand was out of the way, Vernon tacked the gun back to the belt and approached the frightened boy. He circled the teenager, while Harry didn't dare to move and fixed his gaze on his owl.

"There will be some basic rules, around here," Vernon began his 'lecture', "First of all, it's a holidays season, which means there will be guests. Buy guests I mean my sister, Marge and my cousin Morris. Morris is coming in two weeks and Marge right before Christmas. You are to stay unseen by them unless I ordered you otherwise. You will be staying in the basement, that where you will be sleeping and eating too. You will be leaving it only when I call you. I will allow you to do your homework for an hour, every day, if you will be a good boy. Your owl will stay with you, locked in its cage, it will to remind you that her well being depends on your behavior. Every mistake of yours will have severe consequences, so don't make any. And the last rule is you are to address me and my son as sir, to my wife as ma'am. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Harry whispered. Immediately a blow came to the side of his head, causing the boy to fall.

"What was it?" demanded Vernon.

"Yes, sir," Harry corrected himself, while getting up from the floor, back to his knees.

"Good boy" praised him Vernon, "Slowly, but you are learning. Now thank me for the compliment as a well trained servant should thank his master, because that exactly what you are!"

"Thank you, sir," Harry swallowed his pride and told his uncle.

"Good boy, now, take of your freak clothes and put something decent on you, then I will take you to your new room." Vernon threw some old Dudley's clothes at Harry.

Among the clothes Harry found only trousers. When he put them on he saw Vernon holding a T-shirt and a jumper.

"Lie on the floor, on your stomach and cover your face!" ordered Vernon. Harry knew what was going to happen, but he had no choice. There was no point in arguing when the other man had a gun.

"This is for getting drunk! Count aloud to twenty five!" Vernon pulled his belt and began whipping the boy, from time to time yelling at Harry to count louder. When he finished, he yanked Harry, on his feet and dragged him to the basement. Soon Hedwig joined him, in her cage. Once again, like at the summer, his personal possessions where taken from him and were locked somewhere at the house.

When he was left alone, Harry looked around and evaluated his situation. The basement was definitely bigger than the cupboard, but it was dark and very cold there. The only source of light was the small window, high, near the sealing and it was bared. It seemed that Vernon prepared the basement especially for Harry. There was nothing there except of an old mattress and a moth eaten blanket. In the corner of the basement Harry found an empty bucket and a roll of a toilet paper. A note that was attached to the bucket said: _'This is for you to use in case, at the end of the day you would be let out to empty it!'_ There was another bucket, filled with water. Another note was attached: _'This should be enough for a week. You won't receive anymore.'_ Hedwig's cage was placed on the floor near the mattress.

Harry's back was on fire from the beating but, nevertheless, he put on the T-shirt and the jumper that Vernon left him and curled himself in the blanket, because the cold was worse. He moved Hedwig's cage close to himself and began to stroke his beautiful owl.

"I won't complain, Hedwig," he told her, "Sirius is dealing with worse. At least there are no Dementors. And besides, I deserve it! Don't worry; I won't do any mistakes, so he'll have no reason to hurt you. I'll rather die, than allow him to do anything to you." Hedwig nipped his fingers gently, as if trying to comfort the boy.

Harry had no much time to relax, if you could call being locked in the cold basement after severe beating a relaxation. Hour later his uncle came back.

"Get up, boy! I won't stand you lazing around. My wife needs you in the kitchen. Obey her or you will be punished," without spending another glare on Harry, Vernon left the basement, leaving the door unlocked. Harry groaned and got up, wincing at every movement. He felt his shirt was wet from the blood on his back. The poorly healed scars from the summer opened up again, together with the new scars. But this was his opportunity to spend the day in the warm house instead of the cold basement. Maybe, if Petunia wouldn't watch him that mach he'll be able to sneak some food, for Hedwig at least.

When he got to the kitchen Harry was met with a sour face of Aunt Petunia.

"Peel the potatoes, boy" she ordered. Harry took the peeler and set to work. It wasn't easy at all. His fingers were stiff from the hour he spent in the cold basement, and the potatoes, which had been just taken from the refrigerator, were freezing his fingers even more. Finally he was done with the task. He was forced to do every possible work at the kitchen, while his aunt was supervising. Soon the lunch and the dinner were ready and Harry was ordered to go back to the basement. Nobody acknowledged him for the rest of the day. Harry's stomach rumbled from hunger. Finally, when there was very dark outside, for a long time, his uncle entered with a plate and Harry's schoolbag. Vernon placed the plate on the floor in front of Harry and threw the schoolbag there too.

"You were a good boy today. As a reward you are getting dinner and your freakish books to do your homework. I decided to let you keep them. If you misbehave, I might change my mind," said Vernon.

"Th… thank y… you, s… sir," answered Harry, his teeth were shattering and his lips got a shade of blue from the cold.

Vernon observed him for a few seconds, "I'm in good mood tonight, even with your presence here, so I decided to let you go back to your cupboard. Collect your things and wait me in the hallway to open it to you," with that he turned around and left.

Harry decided not to waste the opportunity that his uncle was in a good mood, so he quickly collected his stuff and in a few minutes he was near the cupboard, waiting for his uncle. Harry brought Hedwig with him. He didn't know if Vernon would let him kip her, but he didn't want to leave her in the cold basement.

Vernon came a few minutes later and opened the cupboard for him. He waited till Harry organized his mattress and the blanket inside of the cupboard, then he pulled Harry outside and seated him on the floor near the door and hand them the plate.

"Eat your dinner, you may use the bathroom to clean yourself and then you have till midnight to do your homework, right here. Exactly at twelve o'clock I'm turning off the lights and you are back to your cupboard."

"Thank you, sir," Harry thanked him, looking down at his hands. He was ashamed of himself that he let the abuse to happen, but he convinced himself that he deserved it for everything he did, so Harry didn't complain.

"Sir?" Harry decided to ask his uncle about Hedwig. He was ready to obey his uncle in everything just so Hedwig could be free.

"What do you want, boy?" Vernon asked.

"Please, sir, may I let Hedwig go... she's been in that cage for ages and she is feeling little ill…"

With a sharp movement Vernon grabbed Harry's hair and pulled his head backwards, so the boy was looking straight into his uncle's eyes.

"So, you want your owl free? Do you, boy?" he sneered.

"Yes, sir, please…" he pleaded.

"What do I get from it, boy?" Vernon demanded.

"Whatever you ask me, sir, please…" Harry knew that he was loosing his dignity, but he didn't care. Vernon let go of Harry's hair, "I'll think about it!" he finally said, "Meanwhile it's going to the attic. There is no room for the cage inside that cupboard."

Harry was left on his own. He glanced at the dinner that was given him. There were some leftovers from the big dinner he helped to cook earlier, but he didn't complain and finished everything he got. Then he cleaned his plate and drank some water from the tap. When he finished with the dinner, Harry went to take a quick shower. Luckily the water was still a little warm. He brushed his teeth and even managed to wash his underclothes.

Fifteen minutes later, he was back to the hallway. He hanged the wet clothes to dry inside the cupboard and sat to do his homework. Harry decided to start with the easiest subject – to do as much as possible with reasonable quality. Harry heard the clock in the living room strike midnight, but Vernon still didn't come to turn off the lights, so Harry decided to keep working. At two o'clock in the night Harry heard a knock on the door and immediately Petunia came to open the door. She saw Harry, still doing his homework.

"I thought Vernon told you that you are allowed to work till midnight," she hissed, "tell me, freak, what time is it?!"

Harry gulped, "Two o'clock, ma'am."

"That right, freak, I'm going to let Dudley in and then I'll deal with you!" she turned to the door. When she opened the door Harry saw his cousin enter. To Harry he seemed to grow bigger and bigger in the perimeter. As Dudley entered, an awful odour of sweat, alcohol and tobacco filled the house and Harry involuntary cringed. But, Petunia seemed to be oblivious to all that, as she cooed around her overweight son. Dudley avoided his mother's attempts to hug him and made his way to the stairs. When he saw Harry, who tried to stuff his books and parchments to the cupboard, he headed straight at him.

"Why is the freak in the house?" he demanded, "I don't want him here!"

"Dudikins, honey, your father decided to keep him here for a while, it's really cold down there and we don't want him to freeze to death," cooed Petunia.

"Then get in the cupboard, freak!" Dudley kicked Harry into the ribs, "I don't want to see you when I'm home, no matter what father says!!!" Harry heard a crack and he knew that one of his ribs probably broke. When he tried to get up he winced from the pain in his chest.

At the sound of the commotion in the hallway Vernon strode there. Dudley saw his father and pretended to be very upset.

"Dad," he whined, "why is he here? I don't want him, and I almost tripped on his freakish stuff…"

"BOY! Why don't you in your cupboard yet?" Vernon turned to Harry, "Get inside that instant! You disobeyed me! No food tomorrow! And thank me that I didn't sand you to the basement!" He grabbed an umbrella that was in its stand and started to hit the boy. As a 'desert' Vernon kicked the teenager for a few times till he found himself in the cupboard and the door was locked behind him. Harry heard a muffled voice of his aunt explaining to Dudley Harry's status in the house.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," he whispered before a darkness took him when he lost his consciousness.

-aaaaa-

When Harry woke up the house was still quit. He didn't know what time it was, but probably very early, since nobody disturbed him yet. Then he heard the clock in the living room strike five. Harry groaned, soon his aunt would be up and demanding him to make breakfast. He didn't want to anger his relatives anymore, since he needed his uncle to be in a good mood to release Hedwig, so he dressed up in fresh clothes and even tried to flat his hair.

Exactly at five thirty, or so Harry presumed, Petunia opened the cupboard door.

"Good morning, ma'am," Harry greeted her.

"Get out," she ordered, "You have ten minutes to use the bathroom, and then be in the kitchen!"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry made his way, quickly to the bathroom. The ten minutes not yet passed and Harry was already in the kitchen, ready to cook breakfast.

Before his uncle came down, Petunia showed a peace of bread to Harry's hand. "Eat fast, before Vernon is here!" Harry didn't argue and grabbed the bread, although he didn't eat it and at the first opportunity he hid it in the cupboard, for later.

When Vernon Dursley showed in the kitchen, Harry poured him his cup of coffee and handed him the newspaper.

"I see that the boy is learning," Vernon commented.

"Thank you, sir," answered Harry, remembering what came last time he didn't thanked his uncle for the similar comment.

"Boy!" called Vernon when he finished his breakfast.

"Yes, sir," answered Harry, as fast as possible.

"I thought about it very hard and decided that although I would like to get rid of your rowdy owl, it will stay in its cage! You seem to be obedient only when I threat you with hurting it! Now, get out of my sight, I want the bathrooms to shine at the end of the day!" Vernon said.

"Yes, sir," Harry's mood fell.

Before leaving the house Vernon whipped Harry with his belt, explaining it as a punishment for his rude request, leaving no spare place, except of his face and neck. When he finished, he threw the barely consciousness teenager a list of chores to be done, and then left for work.

After that, to the reminder of the week Harry went into a routine. He would wake up, do his chores, and if according to Vernon he was a 'good boy', eat dinner and make his homework, then, before the 'bed time' Vernon would drag him to the hallway and 'educate' him, leaving the boy with sore back.

-aaaaa-

Harry bolted up from the sleep. A week passed since Sirius was arrested and he was suspended. Today was the day of Sirius receiving The Kiss. The thing that woke him up was a dream about the execution. In that dream Harry was the one who ordered the Dementors to 'kiss' Sirius. Harry needed to know what's going on, but he had no way to communicate the Wizarding World. The whole day he was nervous and even ruined Dudley's old pants while ironing them, which led his aunt to deprive him of the dinner, the only meal he was allowed to eat, and a promise to tell Vernon.

At the evening, while Harry was serving the dinner to his relatives, an owl swooped through the kitchen window and dropped a letter at Harry's feet before leaving. Harry saw that on the envelope was written with a red ink: 'Urgent!'

"I told you NO OWLS!" bellowed Vernon, "now read it allowed!"

Harry, his hands shaking, since he knew that this accident won't pass without punishment, opened the roll of parchment.

_Dear Harry, _he began to read.

_How are you? I don't know if your uncle let you read your mail, since you are grounded, as Prof. Snape informed me, but I hope he would let you as he sees the word 'Urgent' on the envelope. I think you would be glad that you received the owl._

_Professor Dumbledore convinced Fudge to replace Sirius' execution with a life time imprisonment, like it was before his escape. He is looking for experts around the world that will swear under the oath that there is no such thing as immunity to Veritaserum and then we will try to bring Sirius to a real trial, meanwhile, our informant doing everything in his power to locate the specific rat._

_I hope you are doing well; I'll visit you in a week to check on you. Be a good boy and don't get in trouble._

_Take care of yourself, cub and see you soon._

_Remus (Moony)._

Harry felt his knees giving away from the sudden relief and he sank to the floor. There was a chance to free Sirius, everything will be fine. He had a confidence in Dumbledore to help his godfather.

"Who was it?" demanded Vernon, his face purple.

"He was one of my father's best friends and now he is a Professor at my school, sir" said Harry, "He is the man Prof. Snape told about, who would be checking on me in two weeks."

"I see. Well, you know how you should behave around him, don't you?"

"Yes, sir," Harry nodded, focusing his gaze at his feet.

"And that man, Black, the criminal godfather of yours was arrested again?" Harry nodded, "Very good. What was it about some sort of 'a kiss'? Why do you freaks kiss murderers?"

"It's not a real kiss, sir," explained Harry, "It's a way of execution. There are those creatures, Dementors, they suck the persons soul, it looks as a kiss," Harry shuddered.

"Why had they mitigated his sentence?"

"He is innocent," confessed Harry, "They are looking for the person who responsible for the murders and who framed Sirius."

"How long have YOU known that he is innocent?" Vernon asked in suspicious tone.

"I… I…" suddenly Harry's mouth became very dry. He would be in trouble if Vernon would found out that Harry knew all along that Sirius was no danger to anyone but threatened with him anyway.

"Spill it, boy!" roared Vernon, grabbing Harry by the front of the shirt and shaking him hard.

"I just found out, this year…" the boy lied.

"It doesn't matter!" said finally Vernon, "he is a freak like you, and it's a good thing that he is locked up!" Harry was getting angry. It was one thing insulting him, but another thing insulting Sirius. He gritted his teeth, looked straight into Vernon eyes and hissed with a low voice "Don't you ever talk about Sirius like that! He is a thousand times better person than you are!" And of course it was a mistake. Hours later Harry woke up in the basement. His whole body was in pain and he was covered with blood. He couldn't move his left arm without fainting. But what brought a scream to his lips where the shreds of his Firebolt, the broom Sirius, his godfather gave him in his third year. Near the pieces of wood was a note, written in his uncle's handwriting: _'Next time, it's your owl!"_.

-aaaaa-

Another week passed, the whole time Harry hadn't left the basement even once. Every evening Petunia brought him his dinner, which consisted of the leftovers from the dinner the Dursleys were eating. Vernon decided that till Remus' visit he would feed the boy everyday, he even bandaged Harry's midsection and the broken arm. What he didn't care about were Harry's surroundings. The temperature in the basement, especially during the night, was very low; sometimes it was dropping under the zero, and all Harry had was an old blanket and Dudley's old sweatshirt. To keep himself warm Harry moved the mattress near the water boiler. Since Harry was using the bucket, the smell in the basement wasn't pleasant at all. It seemed that his relatives forgot about their promise to let him empty it every day, or they just didn't care.

As to Harry himself, if he could see himself in the mirror he would se a pale boy, with dark circles under his eyes. His lips received a shade of blue, as well as his finger tips.

He couldn't sleep during the night, it was hard to fall asleep when you are freezing, and every time he closed his eyes he would suffer from nightmares. Luckily, none of them were visions from Voldemort.

-aaaaa-

The day of Remus' visit came. Vernon took the day off from his work to supervise the meeting. He came to the basement early in the morning and dragged Harry to the bathroom, where he ordered the boy to clean himself. The warm water hurt the teenager's body, which was defrosting from the long stay in the basement and added to it were the multiple bruises and marks from the belt Vernon was using on him.

When Harry finished, Petunia bandaged him again and to Harry's surprise handed him a sat of clothes that actually fit. They were from second hand shop, but they suited the purpose. From the first look at the boy nobody could tell he was abused. Vernon made sure not to touch Harry's face, so except of dark circles under his eyes there was no mark.

At eleven o'clock a knock sound. Vernon went by himself to open the door. There stood a man in three pieces suit and a tie, on top of it was a winter coat. The clothes looked a little worn, but nevertheless the man looked presentable.

"Good day, Mr. Dursley, my name is Remus Lupin, I'm here to check on your nephew," Remus extended his hand for Vernon to shake.

"Get inside before the neighbors see you," said Vernon, turned around and entered the house. Remus followed him inside.

Vernon led Remus to the kitchen where Harry was sitting.

"Hello Harry, how have you been?" asked Lupin, as soon as he seated himself across of Harry.

"Fine," Harry shrugged. He was tugging on the sleeve of his sweatshirt to hide his bandaged arm. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"You look tired. How are you sleeping?" Remus commented. Harry shrugged again.

"Having nightmares?"

"Sometimes, but nothing from Voldemort," Harry answered.

"Your friends are missing you. Ron and Hermione came to me a few days ago and asked about you," said Lupin, "Ron feeling guilty about what happened."

"He shouldn't, it was my fault," mumbled Harry, "How is Mr. Dove by the way?"

"He is fine. Dumbledore paid for his dinner in the Three Broomsticks as compensation. He is happy now, I think." Now Harry felt even guiltier.

"You know, we made a great progress with Sirius' case since my letter to you, there is a good chance that we will go to court in a week," at this Harry's head perked up, and he looked straight at Remus.

"Dumbledore found three experts, from USA, Israel and Switzerland, besides Prof. Snape, who are a world's experts in potions and work with Wizarding investigation organizations in their countries. They are more than willing to testify that there is no way that Sirius could be immune to Veritaserum. If they would be able to convince the Wizagamont, then Sirius would be questioned with Veritaserum."

"And then I will be able to live with him?" asked Harry hopefully.

"I don't know, Harry," said Remus, "but I think that if Sirius would be free, he'll turn the world upside down just to make himself your guardian." At this Harry gave Remus a sad smile. Another silence prevailed. Remus was observing Harry and Harry tried to avoid Remus' eyes. Finally Remus looked around, when he saw that Vernon left the kitchen he leaned closer to Harry, "Tell me, is everything really fine with you? Do your relatives treat you right?"

"Everything is fine, Remus!" Harry firmly answered, closing the subject.

Suddenly Remus noticed Harry's bandaged hand. "What happened to your hand?" he asked. Harry pulled his sleeve lower, to cover the arm, "I tripped in the bathtub," he answered, to quick, as if he prepared that answer.

"Again? What was it last time? The stairs? You became suddenly a little clumsy, don't you think?"

"I guess so, I don't sleep well, I didn't pay attention, and I fell…" Harry rambled.

"Have you seen a doctor to make sure it isn't broken?" asked Lupin.

"No, it doesn't hurt that much, just a sprained wrist," Harry lied.

"If you say so, tell me, how are your assignments progressing?"

Harry began to answer but then Vernon entered the kitchen.

"I need to go out to bring my cousin, I can't leave with you in here!" he said.

O.K., Mr. Dursley, I'll be leaving in a moment," said Remus politely, "I have something for you," he turned to Harry and handed him three envelopes. There were three letters: from Ron, Hermione and surprisingly Ginny. "Well, I guess I'll be going," he got up, "take care, Harry, I'll be seeing you in two weeks. Prof. Snape will be here to take you back to Hogwarts." Harry walked Remus to the door, with Vernon not far behind.

"Don't go," Harry whispered, but Remus didn't hear him, and with a 'Bye, Harry," and a warm smile Remus left the house. Harry sighed, there gone his chance to free himself from the hell known as Privet Drive. If Harry only knew that the worst is still to come…

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I hope there aren't much mistakes, since I didn't rechecked the chapter… I'll do it later and switch to the checked one.

The next chapter: "Uncle Morris" will contain something more than physical abuse…

I don't know if in the next chapter I'll include Harry's return to Hogwarts, but if not it will definitely be in the 16th chapter as well as the Hogwarts staff finds out about everything.

Enjoy!!! R & R.


	15. Uncle Morris

Thank you for the reviews, well, for most of them. The next chapter is up, Enjoy! R&R

Just to make a point: There is deference between constructive criticism and destructive criticism!!!

**Chapter 15: Uncle Morris**

Harry watched Remus leave and his heart sank. Remus had a wand, one word from Harry and he could rescue him and Hedwig without his uncle could do anything. But Harry didn't do it. Harry was blaming himself that he landed in that situation and he was ashamed that he let the abuse to happen. He didn't want to show weakness by admitting that he needed be rescued from his MUGGLE uncle. It was one thing to admit it to Draco, he was in the same situation as him and he didn't know about the Prophesy, it was other thing to admit to Lupin, who would definitely tell Dumbledore, and Harry didn't want to show the headmaster that he was weak, while the fate of the Wizarding World lies on his shoulders.

As soon as Remus disappeared from view, Harry turned around to face his uncle. He didn't know how Vernon would react to Remus' visit.

"You dealt well with that teacher!" commented Vernon, "I think you deserve some prize,"

"Thank you, sir," answered Harry; he mussed what kind of prize Vernon was able to give him.

"You are allowed out of the basement for the rest of the day. You will help Petunia with everything she needs you to do, and you will eat your dinner in the hallway, tonight, and I'll even allow you to read those letters you received!" said Vernon.

For Harry it didn't sound as a prize, but at least he would be able to spend a few hours in the warm house.

"I'm going to bring my cousin, Morris, from the train station, so you better behave yourself!" warned Vernon and left the house.

Although Harry heard about Morris' visit the first day he arrived, it only now sank down to him and he felt a sickening feeling.

Morris' and Vernon's fathers were brothers. Morris Dursley was much older than Vernon, about the age of fifty, but as obese as Vernon. He left to USA when he was twenty years old and became a pretty successful cars salesman. The man had a wife, some American college girl he met during his visit to Las Vegas, who was much younger than he is. And the last time Harry heard about her she was pregnant with his kid, who, if believing the rumors is supposed to be about six years old this days.

Morris was coming to visit Vernon from time to time. The first time Harry met him, that he could remember, he was six years old. At the beginning he thought about 'Uncle Morris' as the good uncle from abroad who was the only kind person in Harry's live since he was left at the doorsteps of No. 4 Privet Drive.

During his first week of stay he was bringing Harry a lot of candies, much more than to Dudley, he was showing him some pictures from his traveling and even managed to convince Vernon and Petunia to release the boy from his chores. Harry was surprised when Vernon complied and just told Harry to 'enjoy himself' with an evil grin on his face. Petunia on the other hand tried to keep Harry as far as possible from Morris, and Harry was mad at her. Once he even lost his temper and shouted at his aunt: 'You are just jealous that for the first time in my whole life I get more than Dudley!' Of course it led to Harry being locked in his cupboard for the whole weekend and even Morris couldn't bail him out of it.

Everything had changed two weeks into Morris' visit.

One day, when only Petunia, Harry and Morris were at the house, since Vernon was still at work and Dudley was at Piers Polkiss' house, Petunia was cooking, Harry was dusting and Morris locked himself in the guest room, as he was doing from time to time. Harry and Dudley were curios to know what he was doing there, since they could hear strange noises coming from the room, but every time they tried to ask him, he was smiling and saying that when they get older they would know. So Dudley tried to ask his mother, since Harry was forbidden to ask questions, but Petunia told them to stay away from the room. Dudley, then, had been sent away to watch T.V. and Harry had been ordered back to his cupboard.

So that day, when Harry was dusting the pictures on the second floor, Uncle Morris suddenly opened the door and called Harry to enter. He told the boy that he has something just for him, not even Dudley would be able to see it. Hesitantly Harry entered the room, looking behind his back to see if Petunia would see him and be angry that he abandoned the dusting. The door was locked behind him. What happened there Harry never told to anyone, but, a couple of minutes after entering, a terrified boy ran down the stairs and locked himself in the cupboard. He refused to get out for the next day; he was fighting forcefully when Vernon tried to drag him out to do his chores. Since that day Morris became very hostile toward the boy. He started to call Harry 'a freak' as his relatives were doing and he was the one who taught Dudley the 'Harry Hunting', encouraging Dudley to hurt Harry whenever he could. When he was leaving, he accused Harry in stealing one of his possessions and the boy was punished severely. It was the first and one of the few times that Vernon used his belt on Harry's backsides.

Vernon and Petunia apparently guessed what happened, because when Morris left they made Harry promise, with threatening with sending the boy to the orphanage, not to tell to anyone what Morris **tried** to do, since Harry was unharmed, physically, at least. And so Harry never told, as a time passed, it seemed that he forgot about the accident, although since that time he was feeling very uncomfortably with staying alone with a male grownup in one room. When Morris came to visit again, when Harry was nine, Harry stayed away from him as much as possible, and luckily Petunia was helping.

And now Morris was coming again.

-aaaaa-

Harry made his way to the kitchen, where his aunt started to prepare the welcome dinner for Morris.

"Ma'am, Mr. Dursley said I'm to help you today," Harry addressed to his aunt.

Petunia turned at Harry's voice "Fine," she made a face as if she saw something unpleasant in the kitchen, "Clean the house and then go to clean the garage."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry turned to leave.

"And stay away from Morris!" she called after him.

Harry left the kitchen and headed to the already spotless living room. He dusted a little, and then, when he made sure his aunt was busy, made his way to the second floor, there, in the hallway, he seated himself to read the letters from his friends.

Ron and Hermione were profusely apologizing for everything that happened and asking Harry to forgive them and to become their friend again.

Harry felt a sting in his eyes. He was missing his friends. Everyday locked in the cold basement he was thinking about them. They what kept him warm. He felt guilty that he insulted them and yelled at them. They were just worried about him, and he acted like a total bastard.

Then he opened Ginny's letter. Ginny never wrote to him and he felt unexplained excitement from getting her letter, even if he didn't know yet what was written inside.

_Dear Harry, _it said.

_When I heard what happened, I almost killed my lovely brother. The git! How could he do it to you? Imagine, accusing you in being a Death Eater. HA…HA…HA…, the day it'll happen I'll admit that I'm in love with the Giant Squid!_

_I heard that Sirius was arrested, I don't know the whole story, but I'm really sorry for what happened… you must have been really upset if you ran away and got drunk, and with Draco Malfoy, nor less._

_You know, Ron and Hermione are very afraid of loosing you as their best friend. I don't know what have you found in Malfoy, but it's your choice of friends, who I'm to interfere, just, please, don't ruin what you have with Ron and Hermione…_

_As to me, I'm worried about you too… I know that something happened over the summer, something that never happened before, that made you upset. Everybody think that it was the death of Cedric, but I have a feeling that it was something more._

_When I heard that Prof. Lupin was going to visit you, I decided to write you this letter. Everything is going to be sorted, Harry, your godfather will be free! I'm sure about that, if not for 100, then for 99.99… and I trust my intuition… well, most of the times… I was wrong about Riddle in my first year, but I grew up since then…_

_Look, I'm babbling right now, it's a best sign for me to end the letter. Promise me you will keep yourself out of troubles, any kind of troubles and you will come back to the school after the New Year… you know, they delayed the Gryffindor-Slytherin game once again till you return, although they are saying it's because of the weather… yea, right, when was the last time when the weather stopped us from playing…_

_I'm babbling again, keep yourself safe! See you soon,_

_Love, Your friend,_

_Ginny_

When Harry finished reading Ginny's letters tears were freely coming down his cheeks and staining the paper he was holding. He sat at the hallway for a long time, crying, for everything that happened, till he heard his aunt voice calling him. He got up and went downstairs, stopping on his way in the bathroom to wash his face.

"Where have you been?" demanded Petunia, facing her nephew.

"Cleaning, ma'am," he answered, "I finished the house…"

"Good! Go clean the garage!" ordered Petunia.

-aaaaa-

Fifteen minutes passed since Harry started to clean the garage, when a sound of a car pulling to the driveway was sound. Harry saw that his uncle came back from the train station. In the car Harry saw Dudley, who probably was staying with some friends and 'Uncle Morris'. The man came alone, as always, his wife and the kid, if there was one, stayed in the USA. When Morris came out of the car, Harry saw that he grew bigger since the last time Harry saw him and apparently he was wearing a wig, since his hair, instead of being blond, as Vernon's, was black and laid in too neat haircut. Vernon brought Morris' suitcases to the house and called for Harry, ordering the boy to bring everything to the room Morris is going to stay in, Dudley's second bedroom.

It took Harry four rounds to bring everything upstairs, with his broken arm, the whole time Vernon and Morris were watching from downstairs. When Harry made to last tour, he heard footsteps following him upstairs. Suddenly, the door to the room, he was in was shut, and there stood 'Uncle Morris'. Harry turned around to face the man, his heart pounding hard, and the sick feeling from before was back. Harry made his attempt to leave, but while passing near Morris, was caught by the sleeve of his sweatshirt and pulled close to the man. He felt a unpleasant, hot breath on his face, the man was too close, he leaned even closer and whispered to Harry's ear: "You became such a handsome boy, little freak, who thought…" At first Harry froze, the situation was somehow familiar, but Harry couldn't understand from where, but then his seeker's instincts kicked and he twisted around and freed himself from his 'uncle'.

"Don't you dare to touch me!" he hissed.

"You are threatening me, freak?" taunted Morris, "I wonder what your uncle is going to say if I'll tell him."

"Do you think I care?" returned Harry, although he felt less confident than before.

"We will see, or maybe I should remind him what a naughty boy you were at the age of six?" Morris had an evil grin on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" answered Harry.

"Do you want a reminder?" Morris advanced, but Harry was quicker, he turned around, dodged and managed to open the door and to run downstairs, his heart pounding hard. He will deal with the consequences of being rude later. What was more important is staying as far as possible from 'Uncle Morris'.

"What took you so long, boy?!" barked Vernon, as he saw Harry.

"Tell him to stay away from me!" Harry demanded.

"How dare you!!!" Vernon bellowed and slapped Harry across his face, but Petunia guessed what Harry was saying.

"Vernon, please keep your cousin away from the boy. As much as I hate him, I don't want him in harm the way Morris can harm him," she said to her husband.

"Yes, dear, I guess you are right" agreed Vernon, calming himself, "Boy, get down to the basement, I will lock you there for your own protection!" Vernon turned to Harry.

Harry sighed, here gone his promised evening in the warm house. Vernon escorted him downstairs and locked the door, leaving the boy once again in the cold basement for God knows how long. Locked in the basement, Harry took off his shirt. His back and front hurt from the bandages that now were socked with blood and other substances and his broken hand was killing him. His state was worse then during the summer, although only two weeks passed. When he took off his sweatshirt, the letters from his friends fell from its pocket, when Harry saw them he broke down once again. Carefully, lying down and burying his face into the mattress he cried himself till he fell asleep.

-aaaaa-

More than a week passed and Christmas was approaching. Harry hadn't left the basement during this time, only to empty one bucket and to feel another one. Vernon kept his promise and Morris couldn't reach Harry no matter what. Almost regularly Petunia was bringing him his dinner, when she wasn't busy and was forgetting about the teenager.

Harry done most of his homework, although he was sure that McGonagall wouldn't like the quality, but it was all Harry was capable of with a constant pain and cold.

His nightmares resumed. They were once again about Sirius receiving The Kiss, Cedric being killed and about Voldemort's victims from his visions. Another nightmare added to his 'collection', he was dreaming about a small boy, about the age of five-six, who was trapped inside some big room with a man whose face were too close to the boy's face till they connected and the man kissed the boy. But then something happened and the man was hit by a wave of electricity. As soon as it happened he released the boy, who ran away, as fast as he could. From that dream Harry woke up in a cold sweat. The boy looked familiar, but he couldn't identify him, but the man, Harry recognized as 'Uncle Morris'. The dream about that boy was repeating himself every night since the accident in the driveway.

-aaaaa-

Harry knew it was Christmas Eve by the half drunken voices of Aunt Marge and Morris, singing the Christmas carols. Another time passed and he heard Petunia wishing everyone a Goodnight and Dudley declaring not to wait for him, and then the front door being shut. The party downstairs continued with only Vernon, Marge and Morris.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," the boy whispered, before curling in a tight ball and falling asleep. That evening he stayed hungry, not even a leftovers from the dinner were taken down to him.

Harry was woken by the sound of the locks being unlocked and bright light of a flashlight lit his face. There in front of him was Vernon.

"Get up!" he ordered, "we are having a game of Poker and we need you to serve our drinks!" Harry noticed that Vernon was drunk. It was dangerous to argue with him being sober, but Harry didn't want to think what Vernon could do to him being drunk, so Harry got up, pulled on his shoes and followed his uncle.

As Harry suspected, the only people who were in the kitchen were Morris and Marge. Harry knew that Petunia doesn't like that kind of entertainment, so she was asleep and Dudley left to vandalize the neighborhood with his friends, after the Christmas dinner.

At first everything went as peaceful as possible. Harry was doing his job, serving the drinks and some food, and the adults hadn't bothered him too much, except from occasional insults from Marge and evil glances from Morris.

At three o'clock Marge retired for the night. She could barely stand and Vernon had to help her upstairs, leaving the boy alone in the kitchen with very drunk Morris.

"So, freak, we are finally alone," smiled Morris and got up, slightly wavering. Harry backed a little; unfortunately he didn't notice his uncle coming behind him. Harry was trapped between two drunken big men. Morris grabbed his hand and pulled.

"Leave me alone!" Harry started to struggle, "Don't touch me!" But Vernon held him firmly from behind. Harry tried to free himself, but the men were stronger, and he was weak from the lack of the food, from staying for long time in the cold basement and from the lack of sleep. Harry saw with horror in his eyes as Morris' face came close and close, he could feel his alcohol filled breath, and finally he felt the man's mouth closing on his. He prayed for some accidental magic to happen, like in the dream he was having, but nothing happened, apparently his body was too weak to perform it. The next couple of hours were a total hell. Harry wished he could die, but it seemed that the God was deaf to the boy's pleading with. The only act of mercy he received was waking in the morning without any memory of what happened. Harry woke up in the basement. He couldn't remember how he got there. The last thing he could remember was seeing Vernon helping his sister upstairs. When he tried to get up he felt a pain shooting through his lower stomach and an urge to vomit. Besides his stomach his whole lower body was in pain, especially around the area of his thighs.

"Great, I'm coming with something nasty," Harry thought to himself. He hadn't noticed that he was wearing different clothes than the clothes he was wearing yesterday.

-aaaaa-

The events of the Christmas night were repeating themselves almost every night and every morning Harry was waking with no memory of it, although he was feeling very sick. When he could sleep, he was having nightmares where he saw two men hurting a young boy, there was a woman that was watching everything but doing nothing. Sometimes the boy would lift his tears stained face and look at the woman, but she would shook her head, turn around and leave. Harry was sure that the men where Death Eaters, although they looked familiar, as well as the boy.

Another thing he realized is that his uncle stopped to beat him; instead he would found every morning marks that never had been there, or maybe they had, but Harry had so many belt marks on his body, that another few were meaningless.

The lapse in memory started to worry Harry when one day he found himself in the bathroom, without knowing how he got there. It was Sunday and Harry remembered his uncle demanding him to come upstairs and to clean the house. Harry did as he was told, but from there his memory was blank. What even more frightened him was the fact that later he found ashes from his school books in the garbage. When he confronted his uncle, he was just laughed at. His relatives where acting strange either, as if they were sharing some secret that Harry was a part of it. Petunia was giving him pitying looks, Marge wasn't taunting him, Vernon and Morris were giving him evil smiles and Dudley started to call him 'little whore', but was hushed every time by his mother.

Harry decided that he would talk to Dumbledore as soon as he'd return to Hogwarts. He was afraid that Voldemort had something to do with his memory loss.

-aaaaa-

The day of Harry's return to Hogwarts arrived. Morris and Marge left the day before. Petunia woke him up very early and ordered to take a bath. Harry looked at himself in the mirror; he was pale, thin and his body covered with scars, his broken arm was swollen and his fingers and tows were deathly white with fingernails with a shade of blue, as well as his lips. When he looked at his privates he felt sick and vomited. He didn't know why, but for the last week, every time he took off his boxers, he felt sick. When he was using the 'toilet', he did it mostly with his eyes closed. He shut his eyes closed once again and quickly pulled his boxers on, only then he flushed the toiled and took a bath. When he finished, he closed his eyes again and changed to the clean pair, then he got dressed in his school uniform.

When he came back to the kitchen, where Vernon and Petunia were waiting for him, he saw Hedwig. She looked terrible, her left wing was in strange angle and she seemed to loose a lot of her feathers. Harry tried to approach her, but was stopped by his uncle.

"It was your fault, boy!" said Vernon, "if you had been more obedient, nothing of this would've happen!" Harry didn't understand what his uncle was talking about. For him it was the first time he saw Hedwig since she was locked on the attic.

"Your teacher should be here in fifteen minutes, you have ten minutes with your owl before it's locked up again! Remember, boy, one word from you, one lousy word and the bird dies!" Vernon warned, "You know I'm serious!"

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled, "I won't talk."

"Good boy!" Vernon brushed his hand on Harry's cheek, "besides, I don't think your friends would like to know what a great service you served for me and my cousin!" he laughed.

As promised, Harry spent ten minutes, talking with Hedwig, he even tried to bandage her wing, then she was taken again and ten minutes later a knock on the door sound. Vernon left to open it. There stood Snape, dressed in a muggle outfit.

"Good morning, Mr. Dursley," he greeted Vernon, "I'm here to take Mr. Potter back to the school."

"I must worn you, that the boy was acting strange," said Vernon, "he had some kind of tantrum and ruined his broom! He was lucky I released his owl, otherwise he could kill it."

"I see," answered Snape, "well, call him here; I will talk to the headmaster about it."

Harry came to the hallway when his uncle called him.

"So, Potter, I heard you suffered from regression to the childhood?" Snape sneered, "Tantrums, Mr. Potter? I expected better from you. Well, your problem and better for my team."

Harry now realized that Vernon told Snape some lie about his ruined broom. But the month spent at the Dursley's taught Harry to control his temper, so he just lowered his head and said nothing.

"We will be traveling by Portkey to Dumbledore's office," explained Snape, "Mr. Malfoy is already there. After a talk with the headmaster you will go to the breakfast and then to the classes." He ordered Harry to take a piece of parchment and both of them disappeared from Privet Drive.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I hope there aren't much mistakes….

The next chapter: **"The dam is erupted"** – The truth comes out. There will be explanation about Harry's episodes of lapse of memory. For those who are interested, look for a concept: Disassociation.

Enjoy!!! R & R.


	16. The dam is erupted

The next chapter is up, Enjoy! R&R

**Chapter 16: The dam is erupted**

Harry appeared in Dumbledore's office. Snape raised him on his feet, since he landed on the floor as usual. Harry looked around. He saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, Prof. McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Draco. The blond looked at Harry and gave him a weak, barely noticeable smile. Harry noticed how pale he was.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," greeted him Dumbledore. Harry nodded. He felt uncomfortable. There were too many men in one small room; one of them was standing behind his chair.

"First of all, I have some great news for you, my boy," continued Dumbledore, "Sirius Black was declared free man a day ago." Harry's eyes lit a little and he looked expectedly and the headmaster. "Sirius," he whispered, he didn't dare to express any feelings, thanks to his uncle.

"Right now he is in the Saint Mungo, given a checkup; he should be released sometimes during the day," added Dumbledore, "unfortunately Pettigrew is still free, but at least the Aurors will look for the right man. You will receive other details later, when Sirius would be here, right now I want to discuss other matters."

Harry nodded. His excitement from the news passed, and now he was struggling with staying calm, but no one noticed this.

"I hope your stay away from the school served its purpose, and both of you thought about what you did and calmed yourself enough so such things won't repeat themselves." Dumbledore addressed to Draco and Harry, "Both of you are on probation, any rules breaking will bring severe punishments, even expulsion. I won't take any privileges from you, except of your prefect duties, Mr. Malfoy, but you both will report to Madam Pomfrey every Saturday, to help her in the hospital wing for five hours, you are free to choose when, during the day. Since both of you are far behind the entire school with your studies, you will be tutored by Prof. Snape and Prof. Lupin every day, according to the schedule they will arrange for you. Today, at six p.m. please report to Prof. Snape's office for your first tutoring session. I think that is all. Do you have any questions?" When the boys shook their heads, Dumbledore dismissed Draco, and ordered him to head to the Great Hall to have a breakfast and then to collect his things and go to the classes. When Draco left, Dumbledore faced Harry again.

"How was your stay at the Dursley's?" he asked, "I already asked Draco the same question, before you came."

"Fine," replied Harry, "They were Dursleys…"

"What happened to your broom?" asked Snape, from behind. It startled Harry and he turned around very sharp, falling from the chair he was sitting on.

"Is everything alright with you?" asked Dumbledore when he saw Harry's reaction.

"Y…Yea," Harry stammered, he lost all his confidence when Draco left, and felt a sudden, unexplained fear.

"Well, I don't think so, Harry," commented Lupin, "you wouldn't react like that if everything was fine."

"May I go? Please," Harry pleaded, "I think I'm hungry and I don't want to be late for the first lesson…"

Everybody looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, Harry, you may go," finally Dumbledore said, "but I would like to see you at eight o'clock, today, to discuss what just happened here."

Harry got up and practically ran out of the office. Outside the Gargoyle Harry saw Draco waiting for him.

"What did Dumbledore wanted from you?" the blond asked.

"Wanted from me?" re-asked Harry, "I left right after you did…"

"So why did it took you another ten minutes to come down?" wondered Draco.

Harry realized that he had another lapse of memory episode.

"I don't know… and that the problem, for the last week I was forgetting things… I was doing one thing and then I was waking up and finding myself somewhere I wasn't before or couldn't remember what I was doing..." admitted Harry, "I think I should talk to Dumbledore about it…"

"Maybe your uncle hit you too hard on the head," suggested Draco, "I know my father did and I woke up hours later…, let's go to the breakfast."

"Maybe…" Harry replied. The rest of the way they made in silence.

When they approached the Great Hall, both of them felt as if they will rather be somewhere else, but they were told to go to the breakfast and none of them felt as disobeying Dumbledore from the beginning. Taking a deep breath the boys entered, and tried to make their way to their house tables without being noticed, which was kind of hard, because every head of every student that was present turned towards them.

"THE NAUGHTY BOYS ARE BACK!!!" shouted the Weasley twins, they stood on the feet and raised their glasses in solute.

"That enough, Messrs Weasley," Prof. McGonagall commented, when she entered the Hall.

Harry slipped at the end of the table and right away Ginny approached him.

"It's good to see you back," she smiled, "had you received my letter? How your time at the Dursleys was?"

"Hi, Gin," Harry gave her a small smile, "thanks for the letter, it definitely helped."

"You look pale," she commented, "Have they treated you right"

"Everything was fine," Harry assured her, "I learned my lesson, though…"

"Harry…" Harry turned and saw Ron and Hermione, they approached him hesitantly.

"It's great to see you," Harry replied, and he meant it, he felt that he was going to burst into tears any moment, "Thanks for your letters…"

"I'm really sorry, Harry, for everything" Ron apologized, "I don't care who you are friends with, as long as there will be place for me and Hermione… We really missed you"

"I missed you too, every day… I'm sorry… you are my best friends… I shouldn't have been such a git…" Harry felt his eyes getting wet.

"O, Harry…" Hermione burst into tears and hugged Harry very tight. Harry jerked away, but immediately apologized, "I just had hurt my hand… tripped in the shower…" he mumbled an apology.

They tried to eat their breakfast. Tried was the key word, since Harry wasn't hungry and Ron, Hermione and even Ginny were filling Harry about everything he missed, being away from school.

When the breakfast was over, they stood up and Ron groaned "Potions, first thing… Urg… I hate Tuesdays…"

It was Harry's first day back and he already had to make excuses about his missing books. He was grateful that the assignments he was given he had to hand to Lupin and not humiliate himself in front of the class with excuse why he hadn't done any of it.

His friends haven't left him alone for the whole day. Even Ginny managed to join them between classes. Harry felt that at least for now he was having a relatively good day, although he thought it will be better as soon as Sirius will arrive as was promised by Dumbledore.

-aaaaa-

It was a quarter to six, and it was Harry's time to go to his first tutoring session with Snape. He made his way without any trouble towards the dungeons, although the whole way he was a little tense.

When Harry reached the entrance to the dungeons he suddenly stopped. The staircase was dark and a cool breeze was coming from downstairs. It reminded him of the stairs to the basement he was staying at. He felt a sudden pain in his lower abdomen and unexplained fear from going any further. The pain was so intense that he lost the little food he had over the day. His legs gave away and he fell on his knees, his gaze focused into the darkness as if waiting from something to appear from there.

Six o'clock came and gone and he still haven't moved from his place. Nobody was there to see him, since most of the students were still in the Great Hall, having dinner.

-aaaaa-

It was six o'clock and Potter hadn't arrived yet. Severus Snape wasn't happy. His other student, Draco Malfoy, was already there and they were waiting for the Gryffindor to start their tutoring session, but it seemed that the boy haven't learned a thing and was disobeying the headmaster's orders again.

He waited another ten minutes and then decided to go and look for the teenager and punish him for his disobedience.

Severus gathered all his hate to the boy's father and to the boy himself and strode upstairs with an intention not to stop till he would find the boy and bring him to justice.

He forgot about his intensions the moment he arrived to the entrance to the dungeons.

He saw Potter, on his knees, in front of the entrance, clutching his lower abdomen. His face grimaced from pain and fear, in front of him a puddle of vomit.

"Potter, what's wrong?" demanded Snape. He waved his wand and the vomit disappeared, "How long have you been there?"

"I don't know!!!" cried Harry, "It hurts…" and he vomited again, "I don't know why, but I can't go downstairs… There is something… I just don't know…"

"I just came from there, Mr. Potter, there is nothing there," said Snape, "Get up, and let's go to the Hospital Wing!" When he saw that Harry was struggling to get up he grabbed the boys hand to help him, the hand that was broken. Harry yelled in pain and fell again.

"Mr. Potter, try to get up, I can't give you painkillers till we know what's wrong with your abdomen!" Harry heard a note of concern in Snape's voice.

"I don't want to go!" protested Harry, "I can't! Just give me something and let's finish with the tutoring…"

"Mr. Potter, I think your health is more important than the tutoring," said Snape, "Now let's go!"

"NO!" shouted Harry, "I WON'T! Leave me alone! It's just a stomach ache from something I ate earlier…"

"Nonsense, Potter, now let's go, before I'll Stupefy you!"

"But I don't want her to check me!" Harry still protested, "She will find out…" then he realized that he had a slip of a tongue and he looked fearfully at Snape.

"What will she find out?" demanded Snape.

"N… Nothing, it… it… was… a… mi…mistake," stammered Harry.

"Potter, look at me!" demanded Snape. Harry lifted his head, but avoided Snape's eyes.

"You are going to tell me everything or I'm going to find out by myself, it's your decision," said Snape. Harry still refused to talk.

"Fine, we are going to talk in my office!" Snape raised the boy on his feet and pulled him toward the dungeons.

"Leave me alone!" Harry started to cry, "Please, don't hurt me anymore."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Potter," replied Snape, "We are just going to talk." At first he thought that Harry was talking to him, but it seemed that the teenager was wrapped in some private nightmare.

"I don't want it anymore… It hurts… Please, I'll be good… I won't tell… don't take me there… Please…" Harry continued to cry. Snape put a disillusionment charm on both of them to not attract unnecessary attention and entered his office, where Draco was waiting. Only when he closed the door, he took off the charm and released the boy.

"Harry? Where have you been?" asked Draco as he saw his friend.

Draco's words seemed to snap Harry from the state he was in. He looked around, calm, as if nothing happened. The stomach and the fear were gone as soon as he found himself in familiar office and with his friend there.

"How did I get here?" he asked the blond.

"Prof. Snape brought you," said Draco, pointing with his eyes behind Harry's back. Harry turned and saw his Professor watching him intensively.

"Care to explain what I just witnessed upstairs?" asked Snape.

"I don't know, Professor… I'm sorry for the outburst upstairs… but I'm fine now… I really am…" Snape glanced at the boy as if he lost it, but he could see that Potter wasn't pretending. The boy truly didn't remember what happened from the point where he forced the boy to go downstairs, to his office.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you wait outside," Snape asked Draco. The blond nodded and left.

"How long were you suffering from a memory loss, Potter?" questioned Snape as the door behind Draco was closed.

"I think since Christmas," replied Harry, "I was about to talk to Prof. Dumbledore, I think it might be Volde… You-Know-Who, or something…"

"I see," said Snape, "let's find out what happened to your memory." He raised his wand and cast a Legilimence on Harry. He focused on the events from the point he found Harry at the dungeons entrance and back in time. At first he saw nothing important. There was his fear from the dungeons, and then his day spent with his friends, the talk they had at the Gryffindor table, his walk to the Great Hall with Draco… Then he saw something that made him ponder. It was Harry telling Draco about his loss of memory and Draco's explanation. That made the Potions Professor very uncomfortable. The easiness that the boys discussed about being hit by their guardians turned on a red light in Snape's mind, it seemed as the subject haven't been new to any of them. He looked further. There was some kind of block on the next memory, Snape wondered when had the boy learned to block his thoughts, when he was a total disaster in Occlumency only a month ago. In the next memory he saw the boys' talk with the headmaster and then himself telling Potter about the regression to the childhood. It seemed that Potter blocked his memory about the last part of the meeting in Dumbledore's office, starting with the moment of Draco's leave, but Snape couldn't understand why. After all, there was nothing to hide, the only thing that Dumbledore asked the boy was about his stay, and besides, he, Snape was there either.

Snape looked further; he skipped to Harry's time at the Dursleys, to the Christmas Eve. He saw Harry serving drinks to three people, one of them was his uncle, then Vernon Dursley dragging a very drank woman upstairs and then another block, much more forceful than the previous one.

Snape realized that those blocks were the reason for his lapses of memory, as he described them to Draco. Snape was experienced with the art of Legilimency and Occlumency to understand that those blocks were put subconsciously, the boy's mind was trying to block something away. Snape knew that people sometimes were doing that to block very unpleasant and painful memories. He even remembered the name of the phenomenon, it was called Disassociation. Dumbledore explained it to him when he was teaching him the art of mind reading and blocking. The headmaster told him that he, Severus, was doing that kind of blocking, to block some of the memories about his father's abuse and about some of the things he saw at the DE meetings, before he turned to be a spy for the Order. Snape realized that the cause for Harry's reactions was behind those blocks, so Snape pushed as much as he could, to penetrate those blocks. He saw them being cracked and finally falling, but before he could catch a glimpse of what was there, a great force of power threw him out of Harry's mind. It was so strong that Snape went flying across the room and collided with the wall.

But Snape's attempt was enough to collapse the protections that Harry's mind built, subconsciously, to help the boy to deal with the events of the last week. Memories and images of everything that Harry couldn't remember now flooded him. He could feel everything that Morris and his uncle did to him as if it just happened.

With a loud cry, Harry found himself on his feet; he stormed out from Snape's office and ran. Everything happened so fast that at first Snape hadn't reacted. In fact, the man was still in shock from what just happened that it took him a few moments to realize that the boy escaped, but when he did, Harry was nowhere to be seen.

-aaaaa-

He ran all the way, he needed a shower, right now. He knew he couldn't go to the dormitories because his roommates might found him there, so he ran to the showers of the Quidditch pitch. He knew they would be empty, since no practices were scheduled for today. He even didn't bother to lock.

Throwing his clothes off as fast as he could, he ran to the first douche and opened the water, he didn't care that it was a cold water, all he really wanted was to wash off the feeling of Morris's and Vernon's hands, the feeling of them kissing him and finally the feel of being violated of off him, he wanted to wash the feeling of his uncle's fists and belt, even the feeling of Hermione's welcome hug from the morning. He scrubbed himself fiercely with his fingernails, his poorly healed scars from the last month opened up, and his blood mixed with the water, but he didn't stop. Finally the barriers cracked, he collapsed on the cold floor, still scrubbing himself, leaving new scratches, he began to sob, the sobs grew to wails. The Boy Who Lived cried his eyes out, cold water pouring down on him.

That's how Draco Malfoy found him.

-aaaaa-

Draco was waiting outside as he was told, when he heard Harry's cry and then saw the boy storming out of the office. Draco ran into the classroom and saw his Head of the House getting up from the floor and rubbing the place where his head collided with the wall.

"Professor, what happened?" asked Draco, "I just saw Harry ran away, is he all right?"

Snape turned around, when he saw Draco he grabbed him by his shoulders, "Was his uncle abusing him?" he demanded.

"I… I… don't know," Draco replied, but he was avoiding his Professor's eyes.

Snape tightened his grip and shook the boy, "Don't lie to me! I know you know! Tell me, it's important!"

"Y… Y… Yes," Draco stammered, his eyes wide with fear, "you are hurting me… let go… please…"

"Damn!" cursed Snape, he let go of Draco's shoulders, "has he told anybody, besides you?" Draco shook his head 'No'.

"Gryffindors' stupid sense of pride! Draco, I need your help to find him! It is very important! Something happened to him at Christmas, apparently something worth than what he told you about. He ran away before I could talk to him. It is very crucial to find him. I don't know what state he is at, but I must ask for your help. Search everywhere and report to me immediately if you see him! Send me your Patronus; I know you can conjure it! I'm going to alert Prof. McGonagall and the headmaster!" Draco nodded. "Go, now!" urged him Snape, when Draco still hadn't moved.

Draco woke from the state of shock he was in and hurried after Snape from the office, they separated at the entrance to the dungeons. He didn't know where to look, so he cast the 'Point Me' spell and followed it.

The spell led him to the showers of the Quidditch pitch. He wasn't surprised, he, himself, often used them to have some privacy, so his roommates won't see the signs his father left on him. When he got closer, he heard a noise coming from there. He hurried inside and what he saw there shocked him. Harry Potter was crouched on the showers floor and scrubbing himself, his back was in ugly scars, most of them were open and were bleeding heavily. And Potter was crying.

Draco acted fast; he ran towards Harry, turned off the water and conjured a towel covering the sobbing boy. Harry hadn't realized that he wasn't alone; he threw off the towel and tried to turn on the water again.

"No, Potter!" said Draco in a firm voice, and shut the water off. He didn't know why he said that, but he got some response from Harry. The boy turned his head and looked at Draco "You don't understand! I must wash it off!" he said.

"You know I do!" replied Draco, he picked up the towel, dried it with his wand and handed it to Harry, who snatched the towel as fast as he could and wrapped himself into it, backing away as far as he could.

"No, you don't!" whispered Harry, "Your father never done it to you!"

Draco lowered himself on the floor near Harry, who instinctively moved from him.

"If it was so terrible, why wouldn't you tell somebody? Your uncle won't have a chance against a wizard with a wand."

"I can't" Harry's head fell and a hot tears fell down his face, once again.

"Why not? It's not because of your owl, is it? Because…" asked Draco.

"I just can't…" Harry interrupted.

Draco scanned him with his look, and finally something clicked inside his head and he whispered "It wasn't just the beating, was it?" Harry buried his head in his hands, his whole body shaking, "No," he whispered.

"He didn't… you know?" when Harry hadn't answered, but resumed the wailings, Draco suddenly felt sick, "Merlin, Harry, you must tell somebody!" he exclaimed, Draco tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Harry backed away, "Please don't touch me," he said quietly.

"Sure, Harry" Draco said, "But you have to tell somebody. You know, Snape is looking for you right now, he is worried about you, talk to him, he would listen!"

Harry snored through his tears, "Yea, right… Snape probably is going to laugh at me, to call me a spoiled brat, and give me a lot of detentions…"

"You are wrong, Harry," said Draco, "Sev deals with Slytherins, child abuse is more common in pureblooded families, I bet he knows how to deal with it, I know about few of the kids he helped. And he could help you with rescuing Hedwig; he is a spy for Dumbledore, after all… "

"You call him Sev? And you know he is a spy?" noticed Harry,

"Well, yes, he is my godfather… and I kind of figured him out… I think father complained to him how I embarrassed him at the DE meeting, when Sev brought me home, but Sev just told me that I always have a choice… that I should follow what is right even if it's not easy… You know, the kind of things that Dumbledore would say…" shrugged Draco.

"I can't do it alone," admitted Harry.

Draco swallowed, he knew that he is about to do the right, but not easy at all, thing that his godfather was talking about, "Let's do it together, then" he suggested to Harry, "We will talk to him together… I'll tell him about my father …"

"O.K." whispered Harry.

"So, it's a deal?" Draco extended his hand to Harry.

Harry eyed his hand, but finally he shook it. He smiled weakly through his tears.

Draco got up, dried his clothes than collected Harry's and cleaned them. "Here, dress up, and let's go."

"Now?" asked Harry, he still wasn't ready to talk to anybody.

"Yes, the sooner we talk to him, the faster we free your owl and deal with your uncle…"

"And your father…" added Harry.

"Yea, him too," said Draco leaving the showers to let Harry some privacy.

While outside, Draco conjured his Patronus. It was an image of a dragon. He didn't know how to send messages with the Patroni, so he just asked the Dragon to tell Severus Snape that he would be bringing Harry to the dungeons. Surprisingly it seemed that the Dragon understood Draco's request. The creature bowed and then flew towards the castle, unseen to everyone but the receiver of the message.

When Harry dressed up, they made their way to the castle, toward the dungeons, trying to avoid students that weren't in their dormitories yet.

As they entered the dungeons, they saw that Severus Snape was waiting for them already.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy; I will continue from there, you may return to your dormitories, I will talk to you later. Come with me, Mr. Potter," said Snape. Harry sent a desperate look at Draco.

"I'm coming too," said Draco, "I promised Harry that we would do it together."

"Very well, come with me, both of you," silently Snape led them to his office, when they entered he locked the door and cast a Silencing Charm.

When the room was sound proof, Draco turned to the raven haired boy, "Harry, show him your back," he said.

"Together," said Harry quietly, looking pleadingly at Draco.

Draco nodded; they both turned around and on a silent count to three raised their robes and shirts.

Severus gasped; it was worse than he thought. Composing himself he just asked the question that he already knew its answer: "Who?"

"My uncle," mumbled Harry, "My father," said Draco.

"O, Merlin," was his only reply.

"That not all," said Draco, "Harry, tell him."

But Harry couldn't, he was shaking violently. He looked like he was about to faint. Snape noticed it and tried to catch the boy before he fell. Draco tried to stop him, but was late. The sudden movement startled Harry; he backed away and screamed "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" He tripped over the chair that stood on his way and crushed to the floor, than he backed more, till he was in the room's corner, hugging his knees and shaking.

Snape looked at Draco for answers. "I tried to warn you," said Draco.

Snape went to the cupboard where he was keeping his private potions and from there he retrieved a vial with green liquid in it, then he bent towards Harry, who tried to shrink even more.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Po… Harry," he gently said, "drink it," he handed him the vial, "It's a Calming Drought"

Harry looked at him suspiciously, than slowly took the vial from Snape and drank its contents. The result was instant, he felt himself suddenly very peaceful, he even allowed Snape to help him to stand up, and to be led to the couch. Severus took a chair and sat in front of him, he motioned for Draco to join them.

"What was Harry supposed to tell me?" Severus addressed Draco. Harry was under the influence of a potent calming draught, and was in no state to answer.

"I think he was…" Draco took a deep breath, "… was raped… by his uncle."

Snape paled, "Is it true, Harry?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. For a moment Severus felt a great relief, but then came Harry's answer and it was gone.

"It was Morris **and** my uncle," his voice was monotonic and indifferent due to the influence of the calming draught, which made it sound even more disturbing.

Draco told Severus everything, how his father was furious that Hermione, 'the mudblood' received higher marks than he is, how he whipped him as a punishment, and he was doing it every summer and Christmas breaks. How his father threatened to hurt his mother if Draco would tell anybody and how he hurt her once. He told his godfather about cigarettes, how he blackmailed Harry, how he confronted him about the abuse, till the other boy admitted, he told him about the DE meeting and what he saw there, how he and Harry met in the pub in Hogsmead and how Harry confused Mr. Dove with his uncle. He told his godfather Harry suggested him to become friends when he told him that he doesn't want to be a Death Eater. He described him his time during the month he was away from Hogwarts, how his father became even more creative with punishing him after he learned why his son was suspended. Finally he told about how he found Harry and convinced him to talk, making a deal with him to reveal his history too. Then he began to tell what he knew about Harry's home life, but was interrupted by him, "I think I can tell now," said Harry.

He told Severus everything about his last summer and the stay in suspension. How Vernon threatened to kill Hedwig, how he was beating him almost every day, how he starved him and locked him in the cupboard and the basement, how at Christmas Vernon called him to serve drinks and how he held him while Morris, Vernon's cousin kissed him and then raped him, and then it was Vernon's turn, how it was repeating itself almost every night and once even during the day, till Morris left, how he couldn't remember anything till Snape used Legilimency on him, but was having nightmares about the abuse without recognizing the participants. By the time he finished he was crying and shaking again.

Severus called for the house elves and asked for three cups of tea, in Harry's he put another dose of the potent 'Calming Drought' and added few drops to Draco's and his own.

During the tea drinking Severus turned to Draco, "I'm going to escort both of you to the hospital wing. Both of you need to be looked at by Madam Pomfrey and a good rest. You are going to have very difficult days ahead of you, but I'll be there to help you both, I'll make everything in my power that you won't return to your father and Harry to his uncle."

Harry looked at Snape for a moment and said with the monotonic voice, affected by the calming draught "Dumbledore said I have no choice, it's where I most protected."

"You always have a choice," said Snape to both of them, "No one should be treated like you were, no one has the right to touch you without your permission, and definitely not to beat or starve or abuse you in any other way, if that happens you should tell an adult you trust!"

Harry mumbled something that nobody heard. "What did you say?" asked Severus.

"I don't trust adults," repeated Harry.

'It's going to be a long way' Severus sighed.

-aaaaa-

They were finishing their tea, when they heard a loud BANG on the door; the boys jumped, Severus took the silencing charm off, and went to the door.

Outside stood Remus Lupin and much panicked Sirius Black, "Have you found…" started Remus, but was interrupted by Sirius' yell "Harry!!!"

Harry backed away, Draco stood in front of Harry to protect him and Severus blocked Sirius' pass.

"Let me near my godson!" demanded Sirius.

"Now, Black," replied Snape, "First of all relax, don't make sudden movements and the most important thing – Don't touch him!"

"What are you talking about, Snape?" Sirius eyed the Potions Master. "I want to know what's wrong with my godson! Albus said it was an emergency!"

"I'll tell you everything," promised Snape, "but first of all I need to take the boys to the Hospital Wing."

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. "Severus, what's wrong with Harry?" asked Remus more sternly.

"I promise I'll tell you everything," said Snape, "But first the Hospital Wing. Black you can come too, but no sudden movements."

Sirius nodded, still not understanding, but he wanted to be with his godson so he promised.

"Lupin, would you be so kind and tell Albus and Minerva that I will be bringing Harry and Draco to the infirmary and ask them to join us there?"

"Sure," answered Remus, and left.

"Come along, Harry, Draco," Snape motioned to the boys.

Sirius made another attempt to come near Harry, but Severus stopped him, "I said no touching!" he hissed, "Don't come near him till you hear what happened, for Harry's sake, Black."

"You won't prevent me to be near my godson!" Sirius hissed back.

"And I'm not trying to," answered Snape, without his regular sarcasm "It took me and Mr. Malfoy there a long time to calm him down. He will need your support more than anything, but right now, trust me, don't come near him till you know how."

Sirius wanted to protest, and Severus saw it, "Please, Black, for Harry," he said.

Sirius never heard Snape pleading; it made him really worry about his godson.

"I promise you'll know everything" promised Snape again, this time Sirius didn't protest.

-aaaaa-

The group arrived to the Hospital Wing, and Snape took the boys to the farthest beds, he closed the screen around their beds and called for the nurse.

"Poppy, could you give them some Dreamless Sleep potion?" he motioned at the boys, "I need them asleep for a few hours, till we have a talk with Albus and Minerva."

"Sure, Severus," said Madam Pomfrey puzzled, "but what happened?"

"I'll tell everything," assured her Snape, "just give them the potion."

Madam Pomfrey complied. Soon Harry and Draco were asleep, and Severus, Sirius and Madam Pomfrey moved to the nurse office to wait for the headmaster and the Head of the Gryffindor house.

A few minutes later Remus arrived with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"How are the boys?" asked the headmaster as soon as he entered Madam Pomfrey's office.

"They are currently asleep, I gave them the Dreamless Sleep Potion on Severus' request," informed Madam Pomfrey.

"Good, so, what did you found out, my boy?" Dumbledore addressed to Severus. The man scanned the people present in the room, "We should all be locked up in Azkaban for our stupidity!" he finally said, "The boys were practically crying for help and we missed it! It was easy to miss it with Draco, he was mostly his usual self, or so we thought, but Harry… the signs were there all the time, especially this year, but we were blind! We sent him back there…"

"Stop talking with riddles, Snape. Spill it out! What is wrong with my godson!" demanded Sirius, getting on his feet, ready to confront Severus.

"Sirius, please sit down!" asked Dumbledore in a stern voice. Sirius complied.

"There is no easy way to say it," Snape looked into the eyes of every person present, "The boys were severely abused, Draco by his father and Harry by his uncle…"

Sirius was again on his feet, "I'm going to kill that bastard!" he exclaimed, clutching his wand.

"There is more, Black," said Severus, looking at the man.

"What else could it be there?" asked Remus.

Snape took a deep breath, "During his last week of stay at his relatives he was also being sexually abused by Vernon Dursley and his cousin, Morris Dursley."

When he finished there was a grave silence in the room.

"Oh, Merlin," McGonagall finally whispered, the others were too shocked to react. Suddenly Sirius bolted up to his feet, with his wand drawn, he ran to the exit, before anybody could stop him, but almost was hit by the office door being shut.

"Where do you think you are going?" it was Remus who cast the locking spell on the door.

"I'm going to murder Vernon Dursley! Now let me out, before I'll hex you, Remus," hissed Sirius in a very dangerous voice.

"Now, now," Dumbledore tried to calm Sirius, "There's no need for such drastic measures. I assure you that we will deal with Vernon and Morris Dursley and Lucius Malfoy, but like a civilized people, through the low system."

"Harry is coming to live with me!" stated Sirius, "Draco can come to, if he would like to, after all he is my distant nephew."

"We will arrange it later on, right now we must report to the ministry about the child abuse."

"We must bring Harry's owl back," interrupted Severus, "and restore his possessions, especially his broom." Everybody nodded in agreement.

"The boys will need a mental help," said Madam Pomfrey, "I can deal with their physical injuries, but I'm not a Mind Healer, and with Harry being famous…"

"I think I know who can help them," said Snape, "my second cousin, Ariel, he is a Mind Healer with specialization on children. You must remember him, Albus, Ariel Levin, Gryffindor, graduated on June 1988. He isn't one of those who idolize Potter. He is young, twenty five, I think, but from what I heard, very experienced, kids and teenagers trust him."

"Ariel Levin? Yes, I remember him, very bright kid. I didn't know, Severus, that he is your second cousin," commented Dumbledore.

"I didn't know either, my muggle father made sure of that with his anti-Semitic views, I found out when I met his parents on his graduation day. His mother recognized me. She was my mother's cousin. I was in touch with her for couple of years, till the DE activity resumed, after that, for her and her family protection, I stopped the contact," Severus told his story.

"How can we contact him?" asked Remus.

"I think Albus and Madam Pomfrey should do it. I don't want to attract too much attention to me from obvious reasons," answered Snape, "Just tell him about the boys and I'm sure he would help."

"I will do it first thing in the morning," said Madam Pomfrey, "he must be there for them when we contact the authorities."

"I'm going to talk to Harry's friends, without giving the details" said McGonagall, "They'll be really worried for him."

"Very well, I think we should close the meeting for tonight," said Dumbledore, "Sirius, would you stay with the boys in the infirmary? Madam Pomfrey will guide you how to act in case Harry or Draco will wake up before morning." Sirius agreed.

"In that case, rest well, a long day awaits us tomorrow," with that Dumbledore dismissed everybody and he as well retired for the night.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I hope there aren't much mistakes….

The next chapter: **"First steps to recovery"** – We are going to meet Ariel.

Enjoy!!! R & R.


	17. First steps to recovery – part 1

The next chapter is up. I know it took me a lot of time to update, but it was a little hard to complete this chapter. Can't promise that the next will take less time, but I'll try. Enjoy!

Thanks for all the reviews…

Remember – Constructive Criticism! 

**Chapter 17: First steps to recovery – part 1**

Draco woke up early in the morning, as soon as the influence of the Dreamless Sleep potion wore off. He looked around, Harry was still asleep. Apparently the potion was affecting him more due to his low weight. Draco turned to his back and stared at the white ceiling. 'I wish I was five years old,' he sighed. Yes, back then, everything was so simple. His parents saw him as a perfect son, perfect heir for the Malfoy line and he idolized them, especially his father. Even after his father had beaten him for the first time, he blamed himself. Everything changed when his mother had been harmed. From adoration it became hate. Draco's goal at that point had been to get closer to the same source of power as his father and then to take revenge on the man who hurt his mother. His beliefs changed once again when he had witnessed with his own eyes what his father was capable to do under the orders of the monster he served, the monster that Draco himself wished to serve a moment before the event. Draco was sure that till the day he dies the eyes of that girl will hunt him. That was the day that Draco Malfoy lost his innocence. His ideals were crushed. That day he also learned that his rival was right all along and that rival became his friend despite their differences in the past. Everything was so confusing and he wished to go back to the time when everything had been simple, when the only thing he had to worry about had been whether he'd be able to go outside and ride his new kids' size broom or he would have to stay at home because of the bad weather and play with his other toys. Draco sighed again.

"Hey, why are you awake?" he suddenly heard someone asks. Draco turned his head towards the voice and saw Sirius Black entering the room from the direction of the bathroom.

"The potion wore off," Draco answered, "I have a lot on my mind to sleep without it."

"Nightmares?" Sirius guessed.

"Yea," Draco admitted.

Sirius approached Draco's bed and sat on the chair in front of it, "Sirius Black," he introduced himself, extending his hand "I'm your mother's cousin and Harry's godfather."

"Yea, I know," answered Draco, shaking the offered hand, "It's really great to meet you."

"So, you are the one that made my godson's life difficult for four and a half years?" asked Sirius, Draco looked at him uncomfortably, but saw that Sirius was warmly smiling at him. "Don't worry; I wanted to thank you for what you did for him yesterday. It takes a lot of courage to do what you did."

"I don't know what I was thinking," Draco admitted, "If my father finds out about all of it, he would kill my mother and hunt me down. He has a reputation to keep after all… "

"Listen, I have to tell you the truth. I don't like your mother, but you care about her and probably she has another side in her that she never showed, so I can promise you that I will help to rescue her…" Draco was about to respond to Sirius' words when they heard a quit whimpering from Harry's direction. They noticed that Harry was still asleep, and probably having nightmare as the potion's effect wore off. Then they heard that Harry had begun to mutter something. Listening attentively they could distinguish words. Sirius' heart twitched as he realized that in the nightmare Harry was reliving the abuse. He could now clearly hear the words 'Please, stop, you're hurting me, sir, Uncle Morris… no more… please…" Sirius was lost. He had been instructed by Madam Pomfrey not to startle Harry in any way, but he was pained to watch his godson going through these nightmares.

"Maybe we should wake him," Draco interrupted Sirius' internal conflict.

"I don't know," voiced his thoughts Sirius, "I don't want to scare him, but I can't see him like that… Maybe if I'll be very careful…" Sirius was about to approach Harry when the noticed that the boy became silent. The whimpering had ceased and it seemed that Harry curled himself up in a fetal position under his blanket. Sirius moved to the other side of Harry's bed, so he would be able to see his godson's face. He noticed that Harry's emerald green eyes had been open, but the expression on his face was blank. The boy had been staring into space. His face was pale, but his eyes were puffed and red, Sirius still could see traces of tears on Harry's face.

"Harry?" Sirius gently called, but the only response he got was Harry pulling the blanket over his head and curling himself even more. "Harry, I know you are awake!" Sirius called again, louder, "please, Harry, look at me." Still no reaction. Sirius came nearer, he raised his hand and was about to lift the blanket, when he noticed that Harry was shivering. It wasn't cold in the hospital wing, so Sirius assumed that Harry was crying once again. Sighing, Sirius seated himself on the chair near Harry's bed. For a moment he glanced at Draco, who was now sitting on his bed with his knees drawn to his chest. The boy was staring at the opposite wall in front of him, deep in thoughts or just daydreaming. Sirius buried his face in his hands and sighed. It was his fault. If he hadn't convinced James to switch Secret Keepers, Harry could still have parents. If he hadn't gone after Peter that night, he could be Harry's guardian and Harry wouldn't ever have to go to those awful muggles.

A hand rested on Sirius' shoulder, awaking him from his thoughts, "Go catch some sleep. I know you had been awake watching Harry," he recognized the voice of Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm fine," he replied, "It's just killing me to watch him going through something like this… I know those things happen… but I never thought it could happen to Harry, James' son, my godson… and it was my fault! I should've noticed before that something wasn't right with him… When I first met him and offered him to stay with me, he immediately agreed… What a normal kid would trust an adult who he never knew before and would accept his offer to move with him… And this year…"

"Sirius, we all are guilty, but you are the last to blame" Madam Pomfrey interrupted Sirius' self-whipping; "I, as a nurse should've insisted on investigation when he fainted on the train and then came to me with that strange hand injury at the beginning of the year. I should've paid more attention to him being malnourished and too small for his age when he first stepped to this school. There is others to blame too, and the list is very long, but what Harry needs right now is our, and most of all, your support!"

"You are right," concluded Sirius, "Harry needs me. I'll do whatever is required to help him. And I promise that I won't repeat the mistakes I did that took me away from my godson."

"You are a free man now, I'm sure the Ministry will give you custody of Harry," Madam Pomfrey patted him on his shoulder.

"I don't want custody!" declared Sirius. They suddenly heard someone giving a whimper. Madam Pomfrey pointed her finger at Harry's bed, where the whimper came from. Sirius nodded, Harry heard every word that had been said.

"As I said, I don't want custody of Harry, I want to adopt him! Two days before their deaths, James made me swear that if something should happen to them, I'm to take care of Harry as if he was my own, even if I would have a family of my own. I told him, then, that I would've treated Harry as my own flesh and blood even without me swearing to him." Another whimper came.

Madam Pomfrey came near Harry's bed and lowered herself on the edge of it.

"Harry," she gently called, "I know you are not asleep, I need you to get up. We have a few things to discuss."

Harry made no movement. "I'm going to lift your blanket now," warned him Madam Pomfrey, and carefully pulled the blanked to reveal Harry's head. The boy hadn't struggled, at first, but then he saw Sirius, their eyes met and Harry snapped the blanket out of Madam Pomfrey's head and tried to cover himself again, he even made the attempt to turn to his other side. Sirius sent a questioning look at the nurse, who shrugged her shoulders and mouthed for Sirius to wait outside. Reluctantly, Sirius complied.

"Harry, please get up!" she sternly said as soon as she saw that Sirius left. Madam Pomfrey saw as Harry's body tensed under the blanket. "There is nobody here, except me and Mr. Malfoy; nobody is going to hurt you. Please get up!"

Slowly Harry sat up. Madam Pomfrey noticed that his eyes were still red and puffed; he was looking around, checking for any potential danger. For prophylaxis Madam Pomfrey brought Harry a mild calming draught and ordered him to drink it and then she asked Draco to join them.

"What's going to happen to us?" asked Draco, as soon as he was seated in front of Madam Pomfrey. The matron scanned the boys' faces, and then she noticed that Harry was supporting his left arm. She pulled her wand and a moment later Harry had his hand in a splint.

"I'm sorry I can't heal you right now," Madam Pomfrey apologized, "it is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. To answer your question, Draco, we reported the abuse to the Child Welfare Department and to the St. Mungo, right now their representatives in the headmaster's office. They will be here in a short time, to speak with you. One of the things they are doing is taking record of your injuries. They probably will let me heal you, Draco, with magic…"

"What about Harry?" Draco interrupted; he sent a worried glance at his friend.

"It's hard to tell since there are muggles involved, and one of them doesn't know about our world…" the nurse replied.

"Will I have to talk about the… er… what happened?" Harry asked in a small voice. He pulled his knees toward his chest and wrapped his hands protectively around them.

"Eventually, but we will be there for you, for both of you," Madam Pomfrey tried to put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, but the boy jerked away. "Don't!" he told the nurse.

"Draco, why don't you go and take a shower," Madam Pomfrey asked the blond, she summoned him a clean pajamas to wear. The boys were still dressed in their school uniform. Snape told Madam Pomfrey about Harry's episodes of memory loss, and how he was waking up in different clothes, without remembering how he got them, so it was decided, for Harry's sake, not to change his and Draco's clothes to hospital's pajamas.

Draco nodded, took the offered pajamas and headed to the bathroom. When he left Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry.

"Harry, dear, why don't you change your clothes too?" she asked, "I can call Sirius back to help you…"

"No," Harry quickly replied, "No, I don't want him here…"

"O.K., I'll just leave you the pajamas. Call me if you need anything. I'll be outside, talking with your godfather," Madam Pomfrey placed the clean pajama on Harry's bed, sent a last look on the boy, and left the infirmary.

-aaaaa-

Half an hour later Madam Pomfrey came back to check on the boys. The 'guests' from St. Mungo and the Ministry were waiting outside, together with Sirius and the Hogwarts staff that was involved. When she had entered, she noticed that Draco was sitting on the window sill, looking outside, at the school grounds. He was dressed in the light blue hospital pajamas and by the look of his still wet hair, he was after shower. Harry on the other hand was still in his school uniform; laying on his bed, curled up in a fetal position, the pajamas he had been given lying untouched at the foot of his bed.

"Boys," Madam Pomfrey called, Draco turned to look at her while Harry made no movement. Madam Pomfrey sighed, "The representatives, I told you about, had arrived. They're waiting outside to talk to you." Draco nodded and approached Harry's bed. He crouched beside him.

"Harry, come on, get up… It's time we start our own battle… you have your owl to save!" he called, "Get up, for Hedwig, at least!"

It seamed to work. Harry sat up; he had a determination written on his face, at least for now. He took a deep breath, "For Hedwig!" he whispered. Madam Pomfrey nodded with approval. She saw that Draco handed Harry his clean pajama and drew the curtain around his bed to let Harry some privacy, to change. When Harry was ready, Madam Pomfrey went to call the people waiting outside.

-aaaaa-

The first one to enter was Albus Dumbledore, who was followed closely by Sirius and Remus; there were also Snape and McGonagall. Behind them came four, other people, one man and three women. One of the women the boys recognized as Auror Tonks, the same pink haired Auror who nearly had arrested them a month ago. Madam Pomfrey led the group to where the boys have been sitting.

"Good morning, Harry, Draco," greeted them Dumbledore.

"Good morning, sir" the boys answered, their voice a little shaking. They both started to feel less and less confident with every moment passing.

Dumbledore seated himself on an empty bed, facing the boys, "The things you told Professor Snape last night couldn't pass untreated. I hope you understand that what had been done to you was very wrong and a serious low violation, and that without mentioning you being hurt." The boys nodded, not looking at the headmaster but at their bare feet.

"It is our duty, as elders and the school stuff to protect children from abusive adults and to report about any known cases of child abuse, as we did this morning," Dumbledore continued, "Those ladies and the gentleman will be working on your cases," he nodded to the 'guests' to approach. The boys lifted their heads to look at them.

"This is Mrs. Janet Noelle, who is working in the MCWD, Magical Child Welfare Department," the boys nodded to the woman in her sixties that was dressed in official ministry robes. She granted the boys with a warm smile.

"This is Miss Anne Cornwell, who is a pediatric healer from St. Mungo," Dumbledore introduced the second woman; she seemed to be around Sirius' age. Harry noticed that Sirius was sending glances to her direction from time to time. She had a dark brown hair that came to her waist and hazel eyes. She had a very elegant pare of glasses on her eyes.

"You already know Auror Tonks, from DMLE, Department of Magical Low Enforcement," The witch with a heart shaped face and a pink spiky hair waived to the boys, "And the last, but not the least, is Mr. Ariel Levin, who is a Mind Consultant or if you prefer, Mind Healer, from St. Mungo." The last person, Harry noticed looked about Bill Weasley's age. He had a shoulders length black hair, pulled into a lose ponytail and had a dark green eyes. While the three women wore their work robes, Ariel wore muggle clothing, jeans and a jumper.

"I'll let Mrs. Noelle to explain you the procedure. We will be right in Madam Pomfrey's office, in case you need us. Harry, if you want, Sirius may stay with you…"

"NO!" Harry interrupted, "I don't want him here," he whispered.

"Harry?" Sirius couldn't understand his godson's reaction.

"Go away!" Harry almost shouted, "and you too, Professor," he pointed at Remus. Everybody noticed that the presence of the two Marauders was upsetting Harry, to the point he began to hyperventilate.

Ariel decided to take the matters to his hands. He turned to the adults and asked them to leave the infirmary. The only one who was allowed to stay was Madam Pomfrey. Draco was asked to return to his bed.

Ariel seated himself cross-legged on the floor, in front of Harry's bed, so he was facing the boy. He observed him for a few seconds. Harry pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his hands around them, his head buried into his knees. Ariel noticed that Harry was slightly shivering, although it was pretty warm in the Hospital Wing.

"Harry," he called after a moment, "They left, could you look at me?" Harry looked around without lifting his head, when he was sure that Sirius and Remus had left, he hesitantly looked at Ariel.

"Are you angry with them?" Ariel asked. Harry shook his head. "Did they upset you in some way?" once again a shake of the head. "Had they hurt you?" another shook for 'No'.

"So, could you tell me why had you asked them to leave?" Harry mumbled something under his breath, but when Ariel asked him to repeat, Harry refused and answered with 'I don't want to talk about it!'

"O.K., Harry, for now you don't have to talk about it. But the thing is, Sirius was appointed as your temporary guardian in place of your relatives, till the investigation is over, so his presence is required in here. If it upsets you, you may ask for somebody else to be here and if Sirius agrees to it, this person will stay with you," explained Ariel.

"Snape!" Harry said, sending a glance at Draco, "he already knows!"

"So, you prefer my cousin over your godfather?" Ariel chuckled. It brought Harry's and Draco's attention.

"Your cousin?" Harry asked, "Snape is your cousin?"

"Second cousin, actually. My mother is his mother's cousin. Imagine going to school and being taught by a not so nice Professor and then, at your graduation, to discover that you are actually related to him…" Draco snored, "He isn't that bad, you know…"

"I know it now!" replied Ariel, "but tell that to two second years that were trying for their first time to sneak into the kitchens…" Ariel noticed that he had succeeded to bring a small smile into Harry's face, but then it changed into a sudden fit of coughs. Harry was still shivering and his face was flushed. Ariel conjured a glass of water and handed it to Harry. "O.K. boys, take a deep breath," he finally said, "I'm going to call Mrs. Noelle."

-aaaaa-

When Ariel stepped out of the infirmary he met with the others, who were waiting outside. He explained them the situation about Harry's refusal to see Sirius and Remus and Harry's request for Snape instead of his godfather. Ariel told them that he had had an idea why it had been happening, but refused to share it till he confirmed his suspicions with Harry. Reluctantly Sirius agreed, but after he threatened to curse Snape into oblivion if he hurt his ward. Snape just rolled his eyes at him. It was decided that Snape, being Draco's godfather, would take the role of the boy's temporary guardian, till Narcissa's part in the abuse would be investigated and till his aunt, Andromeda, Tonks' mother, would be alerted.

Ariel was about to lead Mrs. Noelle and Snape back to the infirmary, when the door to the waiting room burst open and two teenagers ran in, trying to catch their breath.

"Where is Harry?" demanded Ron, as he stopped in front of his head of the house.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, as I told you yesterday, Mr. Potter was hurt and in need of a medical attention…"

"Excuse me, Professor," interrupted Hermione, "how was he hurt? Was he attacked when he went to the tutoring with Prof. Snape? Because he was fine before that, and…"

"Miss Granger, it is not the time not the place to discuss what happened to your friend…"

She was interrupted by Ariel, "Excuse me, Professor, as I understand they are Harry's and Draco's friends?"

"I'm NOT Malfoy's friend!" cut him Ron.

"O.K., sorry for that, then just Harry's friends," Ron and Hermione nodded, "Right now we can't tell you what happened, but at some point during the day, we will be talking to you about Harry's condition. Right now, as I remember right, it's almost time for breakfast… And don't worry; there is no danger to your friend's life."

Ron and Hermione reluctantly left, after they lost the argument about seeing Harry and were threatened to receive a detention by Prof. McGonagall.

-aaaaa-

The clock struck seven when finally Ariel was able to lead Mrs. Noelle in to explain the procedure to the boys. When they entered they noticed that Madam Pomfrey was trying to give Harry a glass of water, while the boy had another fit of cough.

"I think he is developing something," she explained to the people who came in.

"I'm not surprised," commented Snape, "after spending so much time in that basement…"

Mrs. Noelle placed herself in front of the boys and cast a Privacy Spell around the three of them, Ariel, Snape and Madam Pomfrey.

"O.K. boys," she began, "as you already know, I'm Janet Noelle and I represent the Magical Child Welfare Department, MCWD for short. The department is responsible for the welfare of Wizarding children, till they reach the age of 17. Any case of reported child abuse is treated there. We also responsible for finding suitable guardians for children who were orphaned off their parents or their parents were found unsuitable. Do you have any questions so far?" Draco shook his head; Harry looked as if he wanted to ask something but apparently changed his mind and shook his head too.

"Your headmaster contacted me as soon as the matter of abuse was discovered. As a precaution your parents, Mr. Malfoy, and your relatives, Mr. Potter, were released as your legal guardians for the time of the investigation and they are going to be taken into custody and questioned. We contacted the USA authorities about Mr. Morris Dursley. What's going to happen now is I'm going to collect your testimony, in a presence of the Auror. That is why Miss Tonks is here. After that, Miss Anne Cornwell, together with Madam Pomfrey will check you up and document your injuries. With the collected information we are going to the Wizagamount to the hearing in Mr. Malfoy's case. In Mr. Potter's case it's still to be decided where the hearing will take place since there are muggles involved…"

"Good luck with finding my father," commented Draco darkly.

"Why are you saying that, Mr. Malfoy?" inquired Mrs. Noelle.

"He is the right hand of You-Know-Who, that why!" said Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's a serious accusation, besides, it's just speculations that He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Name has indeed returned," scowled him Mrs. Noelle.

"Then I must had dreamed the whole DE meeting last month, especially the Cruciatus that had been placed on me!" snapped Draco.

Mrs. Noelle paled, "I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, the Minister said…"

"Fudge is a moron!" interrupted Harry, "He would deny the truth even if it hit him on the face!" His statement was led by another fit of violent coughs.

"This is not the time to discuss it!" interrupted Ariel, "We are here to take the boys' statements about the abuse." He turned toward Mrs. Noelle.

"You are right, Mr. Levin," she replied. Draco went first. He was led to Madam Pomfrey's office, escorted by Snape. He came back a three quarters of an hour later, pale and slightly shaken, Snape was supporting him. As soon as he was back to his bed, Madam Pomfrey administered him another dose of a mild Calming Drought.

As soon as it was Harry's turn to go, he immediately regretted his decision to cooperate with the MCWD. His mind was focused on the fact that he would have to tell once again about the abuse and he wasn't ready. His thoughts drifted to Hedwig. Suddenly a wave of panic washed him. Mrs. Noelle said that his uncle is going to be arrested, but what if he would manage to hurt Hedwig first? Ariel apparently noticed Harry's distress, kipping himself at a safe distance, he called the teenager. Nonetheless, Harry flinched at a sudden call of his name.

"I can see that something bothers you," Ariel said.

"They can't arrest him… he is going to hurt Hedwig because I told…" Harry whispered, "And I don't want to talk to her… I'm not ready…" he pointed toward Mrs. Noelle. He suddenly felt very alone. Harry realized that what he needed right now was a mother to hug him and to reassure him that everything is going to be O.K. He felt ashamed of that thought.

"Harry, I know it is hard, but in order to help you, first of all and to your owl, Hedwig, you must testify. I won't lie to you, it won't be easy, but you must try. You won't be alone! You don't have to go into every detail with Mrs. Noelle, it may be required during the hearing, but we will work on that later… Do you want someone to be there with you?" Ariel asked.

Another fit of coughs, but during it Ariel noted that Harry slightly nodded and answered,

"I'll… _cough_… tell…_cough_… her…" he started to move forward to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Do you want someone with you in there?" Ariel asked again. Harry shook his head. He took a deep breath and entered the office. He realized that he would better meet Voldemort than talk about his stay at the Dursleys. The hardest part was to talk about the Christmas Eve and what came next. His every word was documented and recorded. At the end Harry was escorted back to his bed, where he slipped under the covers and curled up into the fetal position. And in the office Snape conjured a glass of Fire Whisky for himself, but it was snatched from his hand by Tonks, who drained it with one gulp.

"Miss Tonks, please make sure that the muggle police had arrested those bustards!" said Mrs. Noelle.

"I don't think I'm the right person to confront those… those… things," replied Tonks.

"And why not?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Because I will be arrested myself for their murder!" the Auror replied and left the room.

-aaaaa-

The next step was documenting the boys' injuries. Healer Cornwell appeared to be the exact type of person to treat children. She was patient and gentle; she had a calm voice that seemed to drive all the worries and frights away. She explained that she is going to check them up with a diagnostic spell, the results will be written by a special quill on an official document. When Snape expressed his concerns how are they going to explain a parchment with the St. Mungo crest to the muggle authorities, Anne told him not to worry. She explained that she is going to document Harry's on a muggle paper as well. She then showed him an official looking blank with a GOSH logo on it.

"There are a few Healers in St. Mungo that work for muggle hospitals as well. I, myself work for the Great Ormond Street Hospital for Children, GOSH for short. We've seen a couple of cases there. It's usually brothers or sisters of a muggle-born wizard that being brought there by their parents and it's usually happens when the wizard is young and does an accidental magic… A friend of mine treated once a kid that somehow ended with a pig tail… But enough about that…" She drew the curtains closed around Draco's bed. Snape and Madam Pomfrey stepped behind them, while Ariel remained with Harry.

"I don't understand why David keeps supporting the Cannons… they lost once again, 40-250 to Padelmare United…" Harry, lifted the blanket and looked curiously at Ariel, who was sitting on the floor, his back leaned against the neighbor bed and reading a folded copy of the Daily Prophet's sport section.

"I've never seen someone so crazy about them… the dam kid had to actually paint entire wall in orange…" Ariel muttered, as if to himself.

"You should see Ron's room…" Ariel lifted his head at Harry's quit, hesitant voice.

"I bet it couldn't be any worth than my brother's room," he commented.

"At least it was only one wall… Ron painted his entire room orange," said Harry, lifting himself to the sitting position. Ariel smiled. From his talk with Sirius, earlier he learned that Quidditch was the way to get to Harry.

"And what team do you support?" Ariel asked.

"Besides the Gryffindor House Team, I think the Padlemare United sounds as a good team…" Harry said shyly, "I haven't seen any professional Quidditch to decide for sure, except the World Cup last year and what I read in the Quidditch Through the Ages..."

"Well, they do have a descent Seeker, Kevin Stone… I was two years behind him in Hogwarts, he joined the team in his third year and for four years in row Ravenclaw held the Quidditch Cup. In his seventh year and my fifth Charley Weasley joined our house team and the lead went to Gryffindor."

"You where in Gryffindor then?" asked Harry, "had you played?"

"I was a Chaser for three years, but I left the team in my seventh year and spent my free time in the infirmary, working with Madam Pomfrey, preparing myself for the Healer's training. Do you play, Harry?"

For a while they had a nice talk, all around Quidditch. It even got to the point where they were arguing about some moves. For now Ariel was keeping Harry from sinking into the still very fresh memories of the abuse. It was just a temporary solution; Harry will have to talk about the whole ordeal in order to recover fully, and not just about the facts but about his feelings and thoughts too. The next step would be to get Harry to accept the people who want to help him, his friends and especially his godfather, Sirius. Although Ariel hadn't told Harry yet that his friends had been asking about him, but he was sure that Harry would refuse to see them as well.

Their talk was interfered when Anne appeared from behind Draco's curtain and announced that it was Harry's turn to being checked. Soon Snape and Madam Pomfrey joined her.

The first part of the check up was fine. All that Harry had to do, was to lie on the bed, on his back. Anne produced from the bag she brought with her a magic quill and the official paper which now were floating in the air, ready to document the findings. She handed to Madam Pomfrey another official looking paper and a muggle pen and instructed the Matron how to take notes for the muggle hospital. Then the Healer waved her wand and a 3-D image of what supposed to be Harry's body appeared above him. She kept pointing her wand at the image which kept turning every possible direction. Another wave and only Harry's skeleton was visible, after that she looked at every internal organ separately. Some places on the image glowed with different colors, from pale blue to dark red.

"The blue represents bruises on a different stage. The darkest ones are the most resent," explained Anne to the people around her, "The red color represent fractures on a different stage of healing. The pink represents old, healed fractures. The green – infection or inflammation of some sort and the yellow – other problems that require specific diagnostic spells, depends of the body part."

"There are a lot of colors," Harry whispered. He was watching carefully for every movement that Healer Cornwell did. His body was tense, one of his hands was clutching tightly to the bed sheets, so much that his knuckles turned white, while the other, the hurt one was lying on his chest.

The next wave of Anne's wand and the image disappeared. She stopped the quill from writing and glanced at the parchment.

"There are a lot of colors, indeed, Harry," she commented. She asked Madam Pomfrey to bring Harry's medical file to compare her findings with what was documented there.

"Harry has a lot of bruises, most of them caused apparently by a belt. Some of them poorly healed and infected bruises that are a few months old and some of them pretty new. There are few fractures, although most of them from the Quidditch that had been magically healed so there won't be any trace of them on the muggle X-ray, there was a comminuted fracture in his right hand. I understand, Poppy that you left it noticeable to the muggle devices for further investigation, if required. " Madam Pomfrey nodded while Anne compared her findings with Harry's file, "there is a new fracture in his left hand and four broken ribs. He has signs of pneumonia, but I will need to look closely at his lungs and to run another test to be sure. He has bruises in his rectum… from the rape," the last sentence she said quietly, only for the adults to hear.

"Poor child," whispered Madam Pomfrey, "As if he wasn't through enough…"

"Now I need you to sit up, Harry," said Anne, "I need to check your vital signs and eyesight." Harry sat up. The healer took out of her case a ball that looked like a Rememberall. "Please hold it in one of your hands," she gave the ball to Harry. As soon as his palm clasped around the ball, Anne taped it with her wand and everybody saw as the ball turned red, then yellow and finally green and it beeped.

"Now, give it back to me," Anne instructed him. Harry placed the ball onto her outstretched hand, avoiding any contact with her. Anne looked at the ball, where a small numbers appeared.

"Blood pressure: 98/60, pulse 135 and temperature… O, my… 40.6 C (105.08 F)… in a few moments you will be able to lie down and I'll give you the Fever Reducing Potion… Now I need you to look at me…" she waved her wand again, this time nothing happened, but the quill that scribbled something down on the parchment. Anne looked at it, "Your eyesight worsened, you need a new prescription for your glasses… I will take care of it later… and now for the last part, I need your blood sample and for that I need to prick your finger," She opened her bag again and took of a small box, inside were a lot of small needles in plastic caps, she took one of them and closed the box, then she pulled out of her bag another box and took from there a square of blue paper with a circle on it.

"I'm going to prick your finger and then you need to press it against this parchment, inside that circle." She maid an attempt to take Harry's finger, but the boy jerked away and pulled his hand against his chest, "Don't touch me!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but it needs to be done…" said Anne in her gentle voice.

"NO!" Harry backed away. The adults exchanged looks.

"Harry, please, it will hurt only for a moment…" Anne tried again, "You are a big boy, you sure don't afraid of a little needle…"

"Maybe he can do it by himself?" suggested Snape, and Harry looked at him with a gratitude written on his face.

"Sure," said Anne, "Would you do it by yourself?" she turned to Harry. The teenager nodded in agreement.

"Clean your finger with this first…" she gave him a cotton wool ball socked with some potion. Harry did as she told him, then he took the needle and pricked his finger, wincing in a process. When a drop of blood appeared, he pressed his finger against the blue parchment. As soon as it happened the parchment turned pink and he saw letters started to appear.

"Now we wait," commented Anne, as she handed another cotton ball to Harry, to stop the bleeding.

Two minutes passed and the parchment turned back to blue. Anne made a copy of the parchment and transfigured it to a muggle looking paper. "It will go to the muggle hospital report," she explained. She scanned the results and shook her head in disapproval.

"Your hemoglobin is too low, 6.5, when it should be between 14 and 16 and your ferritin, the iron storages in your body, is low as well… You have Anemia, Harry… probably because of the malnourishment… Your leukocytes are a little high because of the infection of your bruises and the pneumonia… beside that no other problems… Now lets check your height and weight and we are through with the check up… Please stand up…" Harry got up on his feet, while shaking.

"Stand as straight as possible," Anne told him. She pointed her wand at Harry and muttered some incantation. Numbers appeared above his head.

"Height – 1.69 meters, weight - 45 kg…" she shook her head, "Not good… but luckily it repairable… You may sit down…" Harry returned to his bed, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them.

"Well, the check up is over," said Anne, "now I need to take pictures of your bruises. For that I need you to take your pajama off and to stay in your boxers…"

"No," Harry backed away, a fearful look in his eyes, "please don't make me do it…" He started to hyperventilate and then he started to cough violently, gasping for air.

"Harry, relax, it's O.K., nobody making you to do anything you don't want to!" called Ariel, as he entered the behind the screen. He handed the boy a glass with pale green potion and Harry downed it. He felt an instant relief as a Calming Draught did it work.

"We need to take those pictures," said Ariel as he saw that Harry was calm, "they are the best prove to convict your uncle and his cousin. Think about something nice, like flying. When you are better, you'll be able to play Quidditch… Think about you catching the snitch…"

"O.K.," under the influence of the calming draught Harry complied. His mind was fixed on Ariel's calm voice, telling him about Quidditch. Slowly he took his short off and then his pajama bottoms, staying only in his boxers. Anne didn't wasted time and shot some pictures of Harry's back and front, his arms and legs. When she finished she did the same spell that made a copy of Harry's lab results, and she added the muggle pictures to the muggle hospital file. Meanwhile, Ariel told Harry to put his pajama back and to lie down. As soon as his head touched the pillow, Harry was asleep.

"What was it?" inquired Severus, pointing at the glass where the potion that Harry took was.

"It's a new modified version of the Calming Drought, we use it in St. Mungo," replied Ariel, "it calms the child and helps him to feel the intensions of the people around him. With that potion he knows who wants to help him and who wants to harm him. The problem is that the potion is too potent, it knocks the child out in ten minutes and can bring to an addiction, so we use it only when totally necessary and not more than once every three days on a duration of a month. Then we must make a pause for two weeks, before resuming the use of it."

"So, how long is he going to be asleep?" inquired Madam Pomfrey.

"In his case, for about an hour… I gave him a mild dose," replied Ariel.

Anne waved her wand and a faint yellow glow surrounded Harry's bed for a moment, before disappearing. "Monitoring charm," she explained, "Let's go outside to discuss his treatment. Meanwhile, he may be administered the Fever Reducing Potion." Madam Pomfrey brought the potion and purred it down Harry's throat, massaging his neck, to help the swallowing process and then she conjured a wet cloth and put it on Harry's forehead.

They emerged from behind the curtains. They saw Draco sitting on the window sill, reading some old copy of the Daily Prophet.

"How is he?" asked Draco as soon as he saw the adults.

"He has a high fever; he will be asleep for an hour, please keep an eye on him. We will be back soon. Call as if you or Harry needs anything." Draco nodded in agreement and the adults left the infirmary to discuss their findings and the boy's treatment with the rest that were waiting outside.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

I hope there aren't much mistakes….

The next chapter: **"First steps to recovery – part 2"**

Enjoy!!! R & R.


	18. Author's note

**Author's note:**

Hello everybody,

I did not abandon this story; there are just a lot other things that I'm busy with…

So, be patient… more than a half of chapter 18 is done!!!!


End file.
